Erros
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Ele não era um homem perfeito, muito menos fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.
1. Chapter 1

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

---

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Eu acho que eu fui uma garota má ano passado porque o Papai Noel não os deu pra mim, mesmo eu implorando para tê-los. Mas, bem, eu me empenhei esse ano, quem sabe eles não surgem na minha casa no Natal, enrolados em fitas vermelhas e usando nada, além disso? _;P_

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, muito menos fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Eu não procurei uma Beta, fiquei com preguiça. Então os erros são meus. Mas alguém aí se dispõe a aturar uma autora chata?

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Slash, NC17, RPS _(__**R**__eal __**P**__erson __**S**__lash)._

**N/A:** Desafio da Empty, os créditos da idéia central são dela. Ela queria, mais ou menos, que eu fizesse essa J2 que analisando melhor, é diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. O que eu não faço por uma Sawyer e Jack, _huh,_ girl? _:P_

**N/A²:** Eu preciso de reviews pra continuar a escrever, certo? Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

**---**

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie under covers so,_

_Are you friend or foe?¹_

**---**

- Qual é o problema com você? – Jensen perguntou. Ele colocou a cerveja em cima da mesa e apoiou os cotovelos na superfície de madeira, observando o outro protagonista da série tomar um gole longo da sua cerveja antes de colocar o copo na mesa e olhar para Jensen como se não entendesse a pergunta.

Mas ele entendia perfeitamente.

- Ahm... – Ele começou a dizer. – Veja bem, são muitos. Eu fiz o primeiro namorado da Rory Gilmore, mas graças a Deus essa imagem está sendo substituída pela de Sam Winchester. Meu pai acha que eu devia ter sido mais inteligente e escolhido outra carreira ao invés da de ator e, hum, é difícil passar despercebido pelas fãs loucas quando a gente tem essa altura.

Jared sorriu ironicament, e pegou o copo para dar outro gole na bebida. Jensen tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e ainda olhava para Jared com curiosidade e, agora, impaciência também.

- Eu não perguntei por quais problemas você está passando. Eu perguntei qual o problema _com _você.

- Oh... – E foi isso, apenas "Oh..." e mais outro gole de cerveja, e mais nada.

- Jared?

- Não tem problema nenhum, por que teria?

Teria, na verdade já tinha. Pelo menos na cabeça de Jensen. Como explicar? Jared era legal com todo mundo, e costumava ser legal com ele no inicio também, mas de uma hora para a outra Jared mudou sua forma de tratar Jensen. Ele cortava as conversas ao meio, ele dava respostas curtas e às vezes meio grosseiras. Ele tratava todo mundo de outro jeito, mas com Jensen? Ele acionava seu lado sarcástico e frio e fazia todo mundo olhar para os dois e se perguntarem o que diabos estava acontecendo. Mas é claro que isso não interferia no relacionamento de Sam e Dean, pelo menos até agora, mas Eric já tinha perguntado se os dois tinham brigado, e Jensen apenas respondeu que não fazia idéia.

Ele já não estava mais agüentando esse tratamento "especial" com ele. Ele precisava saber se tinha feito algo ou dito algo errado que tenha magoado Jared, chateado Jared ou o deixado nervoso, qualquer porcaria que justificasse esse tratamento "especial" para com ele. Mas Jared continuava sem querer falar no assunto, continuava a se fazer de desentendido.

- Não se faça de idiota pra cima de mim, Jay. Dá pra parar com esses joguinhos e me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?

- O que está acontecendo... – Jared começou a falar de maneira bem natural e calma, deixando o copo em cima da mesa e inclinando-se um pouco para frente, ficando mais perto de Jensen. – É que você é...

Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu de lado, e Jensen arqueou a mesma sobrancelha esperando pelo resto da frase.

- _Sexy_. – E foi isso, "Sexy", apenas "Sexy" e ele não disse mais nada. Jensen olhava para Jared sem ter idéia de como levar aquilo, mas fosse qual fosse o jeito que ele levaria aquilo, não seria a sério. Nunca levaria isso a sério, Jared só podia estar bêbado, embora fosse meio difícil o amigo ficar bêbado com meio copo de cerveja. O que tinha lá dentro? Talco? Heroína?

Jensen respirou fundo e, com aquela expressão de impaciência misturada com uma leve irritação pela piada de Jared, ele abriu a boca para começar a dar um sermão, mas nessa hora Jared resolveu colocar a mão dele na coxa de Jensen, por cima do jeans e apertar sugestivamente, deslizando-a para cima e Jensen engasgou com a saliva e estava tossindo e todo mundo estava olhando para os dois e...

Graças a Deus não dava para ver o que estava acontecendo embaixo da maldita mesa.

- Jared...? O que diabos você pensa que...?

- Não é óbvio? – Jared o cortou na metade do protesto. Ele apertou mais a coxa de Jensen e apenas sorria inocentemente. As pessoas ainda olharam estranhamente para eles antes de voltarem as suas conversas e ignorarem os dois, após concluir que não havia nada de errado, aparentemente.

Jensen estava indignado. Jared podia ser um ótimo piadista, mas brincadeira tem limite.

- Tira a sua mão daí, já. – Era uma ordem.

- Por que você mesmo não tira? Não é como se você estivesse com as mãos amarradas... – Jared retrucou com descaso antes de deslizar a sua mão para cima e apertar uma parte em especial que fez Jensen engasgar de novo. Então, não satisfeito, ele chegou perto e colou os lábios na orelha de Jensen e respirou o perfume do mais velho. Não fez mais nada, além disso. Apenas ficou ali respirando contra a orelha de Jensen, e Jensen estava sentindo que o ar tinha se evaporado e que a sua calça estava apertada demais.

Graças ao bom Deus estava meio escuro e a banda começou a tocar chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor e abafando o gemido baixo que Jensen soltou quando Jared começou a instigá-lo, acariciando-o por cima da calça.

- Jay... – Ele não sabia se era um pedido para ele parar ou para ele continuar. Era constrangedor, Jensen estava ficando duro no meio de um bar cheio de pessoas, e se não fosse a música agora alta com certeza as pessoas ouviriam seus gemidos a cada vez que Jared apertava com mais força o volume na sua calça e mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Ele não estava entendendo nada. Não era para estar acontecendo, era Jared quem estava fazendo aquilo e Jensen estava _gostando._ Mas Jared não devia estar fazendo aquilo, ainda mais depois do comportamento hostil com Jensen. Como de uma hora para outra ele fazia uma coisa dessas?

- Gosta disso, _Jenny?_ – Jared perguntou num sussurro, mordendo de leve o seu pescoço e movendo os dedos até o zíper da calça jeans. Jensen apenas gemeu baixo em concordância, e mesmo que a música estivesse alta Jared ainda podia ouvir.

Isso fez o mais novo sorrir.

Ele afastou sua mão da calça de Jensen e isso fez o mais velho o olhar com uma quase indignação. Mas Jared apenas se levantou, lançou um olhar sugestivo e sumiu de vista em direção ao banheiro masculino.

Jensen sentiu seu sangue gelar, e seu coração disparar. Era um pedido, na verdade, uma _sugestão_ para ele ir até o banheiro masculino. E depois do que aconteceu por aqui, provavelmente não iam bater um papo lá dentro. Jensen pensou em ignorar, não ir até lá e complicar as coisas.

Ir até lá era pedir para complicar as coisas.

Mas ele estava tão excitado, tão duro por Jared que não era como se ele fosse deixar isso para lá, não tinha como. Então ele se levantou, tentando esconder a situação lá embaixo e, aproveitando que todo mundo estava distraído com a música e que estava mal clareado, ele foi até o banheiro como se sua vida dependesse disso e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando viu que só havia Jared ali dentro.

Jared estava encostado na outra parede, ao lado das pias. Ele mantinha uma perna dobrada encostada na parede e os braços cruzados. Ele olhava para Jensen sem surpresa nenhuma por vê-lo ali, e com tranqüilidade também. E algo a mais em seu olhar, aquela fome, aquele desejo, que fez Jensen se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça e perder a capacidade de formular palavras.

- Vem cá, Jenny. – Jared pediu, mas soou quase uma ordem. Jensen obedeceu, sem nem reclamar do apelido que era irritantemente afeminado. Quando chegou a centímetros de distância do mais novo, porém, ele sentiu-se ser empurrado contra o mármore das pias com tudo e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele estava beijando Jared Padalecki.

O beijo foi roubado, foi inesperado e desajeitado. Mas aos poucos Jared chegou aonde queria e sua língua entrava dentro da boca de Jensen, explorava cada partezinha dela e praticamente exigia que Jensen seguisse o ritmo. E mesmo que Jensen estivesse em choque, não era como se ele não fosse obedecer.

As mãos de Jared agarraram Jensen pela cintura e o empurraram mais ainda contra o mármore. Jensen estava sem saída, mas ele não ia fugir dali. Jared pressionava seu corpo contra o corpo do menor, e ele estava duro, e a ereção dele estava roçando em Jensen e isso começava a meio que desesperá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que, _merda,_ o excitava pra caramba.

Quem você acha que dali dos dois ia ficar por "cima"?

- Jay... Jared... – Jensen murmurou, ou melhor, _ofegou_ roucamente quando Jared desviou a boca dos lábios de Jensen e desceu com ela para o pescoço do mais velho, chupando a pele até fazer uma marca e chupando outra vez e beijando. Enquanto isso as mãos de dedos longos desafivelavam o cinto de um modo brusco. – Jay... Espera...

Jensen estava tentando entender aquilo tudo. Por mais que sua mente o mandasse ir se ferrar e beijar Jared e seguir seu instinto animal, uma parte dele ainda sentia que ele deveria pensar duas vezes antes de fazer a maior loucura de sua vida.

_Por favor,_ ele era um maldito ator de uma maldita série conhecida. Ele estava em pleno banheiro público beijando um homem, beijando o _outro _protagonista da série! Ele deveria pensar direito no que estava fazendo, ou que estava prestes a fazer.

- Cala a boca, Jensen. – Foi o que Jared respondeu entre seu pescoço, enquanto apertava as nádegas de Jensen por cima do jeans e o puxava com tudo para perto do seu corpo. Jensen levou um susto com a ação, mas não fez nada além de murmurar algo sem nexo que ficou mais parecido com um gemido.

Jared o beijou novamente e dessa vez ele não o empurrou, o puxou, mas não o puxou para perto do seu corpo. Ele apenas puxou Jensen pela camisa e foi andando de costas até chegar a uma das cabines do banheiro, abrindo a porta e entrando lá dentro ao mesmo tempo em que consumia cada parte da boca de Jensen.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir com a pressão.

Quando se deu por conta, estava contra a parede do banheiro, ao lado da porta fechada, com um cara que devia ter 1 e 95 o beijando e arrancando sua camisa com as mãos.

Aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais.

- Jay... – Dessa vez ele não estava tentando colocar juízo na cabeça de Jared, ele só estava querendo deixar claro a sua situação. Além de submisso, ele também estava duro pra caramba e isso estava ficando torturante.

- Calma lá, Jenny. – Jared sussurrou ofegante contra sua boca, parando o beijo para abrir a calça de Jensen. As suas mãos trataram de puxar a camisa de Jared enquanto as de Jared abriam o zíper da sua calça e a empurrava para baixo, fazendo-a deslizar pelas suas pernas. Assim que fez isso Jared levantou os braços e ajudou Jensen a retirar a camisa dele.

Então Jared parou e, ali respirando rápido, ele molhou os lábios enquanto olhava luxuriosamente para a ereção de Jensen ainda coberta pela boxer. Jensen mordeu os lábios, observando de perto o corpo exposto de Jared, apenas da cintura para cima.

Não era como se ele nunca tivesse visto antes.

Mas tocado assim? Nunca. Suas mãos tocaram a pele quente do mais novo, passeando lentamente pela musculatura até que Jared, após fechar os olhos por meros segundos e os abrir de novo, roubou outro beijo de Jensen e o pressionou contra a parede do banheiro.

Estava acontecendo rápido. Estava acontecendo de uma maneira totalmente avessa ao romântico. Era praticamente a sua primeira vez, nesse _tipo_ de coisa, e ele não esperava que fosse num banheiro público de um bar qualquer. Não que algum dia ele esperasse fazer uma coisa insana dessas.

Jensen quem abriu a calça de Jared e Jared quem abaixou a boxer de Jensen. Também foi Jared quem colocou Jensen contra a parede, só que de costas para ele. Também foi Jared que, com a calça e a boxer abaixada, roçou sua ereção na entrada apertada de Jensen.

Jensen estava com as mãos espalmadas na parede e mantinha os olhos fechados e ele mordia seu lábio com tanta força que estava surpreso por não o ter cortado ainda. Ele só mordeu mais ainda o lábio e grunhiu em sinal de dor quando Jared entrou com seu pênis dentro dele de uma vez só, fazendo o corpo de Jensen se contorcer em sinal de dor. Ele não sabia se precisava daquilo para aliviar sua onda de excitação ou aquilo ia piorar a situação o deixando com tanta dor a ponto da sua visão ficar meio embaçada.

Ou ela estava embaçada porque seu corpo todo queimava em febre, e por Jared?

As mãos de Jared seguravam sua cintura violentamente e ele entrou por inteiro, e não esperou qualquer sinal para começar a se movimentar. Jensen gemeu novamente, tombando a cabeça para trás e encostando-a no ombro de Jared. Ele podia sentir a respiração ofegante de Jared no seu pescoço e podia ouvir os gemidos que ele fazia enquanto roçava os lábios na sua pele.

Jensen abriu os olhos, e viu estrelas quando Jared acertou aquele ponto em especial que fez seu corpo estremecer e um choque correr por ele. Ele gemeu novamente, mais alto, mas dessa vez era absolutamente por causa do prazer. Aquilo estava ficando bom.

As estocadas de Jared se tornaram mais fortes, mais rápidas. Ele saía e entrava e a cada vez que fazia isso Jensen sentia vontade de gritar. Nunca em toda sua vida ele imaginou que dor e prazer poderiam andar em perfeita sintonia.

Não era como se ele fosse masoquista, certo?

Mais um gemido, mais algo desconexo saindo pela sua boca enquanto Jared mordia seu pescoço e apertava sua cintura com possessividade, ao mesmo tempo em que saía, entrava, saía e entrava e mais forte e mais forte, seguidas vezes.

Seu corpo estava suado, o de Jared também já que podia senti-lo sempre que Jared fazia suas estocadas, sempre que o peitoral suado de Jared colava nas suas costas para então, num movimento calculado, apenas roçarem quando ele saía de dentro de Jensen para entrar novamente, indo tão fundo e marcando o seu território.

Naquele momento Jensen soube, sua amizade saudável com Jared tinha ido pelo ralo.

A mão de Jared que costumava tocá-lo no ombro, puxá-lo para abraços amigáveis estava agora em volta do seu membro duro e ele o bombeava, o masturbava e Jensen estava surpreso por ainda não ter enlouquecido com o momento. Estava pouco se lixando se alguém lá fora estava ouvindo, estava pouco se lixando para o que diabos aquilo significava e da onde tinha vindo, o que ele estava sentindo agora era a única coisa que importava.

E ele nunca havia sentido nada igual antes na vida.

Ele ouviu Jared sussurrar seu nome, pouco antes de Jensen vir com tudo, colocando todo o seu sêmen para fora, sujando a mão de Jared que o masturbava com tanto empenho. Ele ouviu Jared _gemer_ seu nome quando ele veio dentro de Jensen, ele _sentiu_ isso. Ele sentiu quando Jared gozou e, aos poucos, diminuiu os movimentos até encostar a cabeça na cabeça de Jensen e parar para recuperar o fôlego.

Seu coração acelerado ainda parecia que ia explodir. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Jensen fechou os olhos por alguns segundos recobrando sua respiração, recobrando sua sanidade. Mas tudo no que ele podia se concentrar agora era na respiração quente de Jared.

Jared saiu de dentro dele cuidadosamente. Jensen ficou olhando para a parede porque mesmo ouvindo e sentindo o homem logo atrás de si, ele não tinha a mínima coragem de encará-lo.

- Se veste. – Foram às palavras que saíram da boca de Jared pouco antes dos dois terem transado. Aquilo fez o coração de Jensen falhar uma batida. Não exatamente pelo que ele havia dito, mas sim pelo tom que ele havia usado. Jared levou meros segundos para se vestir, quer dizer, para subir a sua calça e fechá-la e sair do banheiro deixando a porta fechada. Jensen, após se recuperar do choque, repetiu o mesmo processo e tentou se recompor, mas estava meio óbvio que os dois haviam feito sexo.

Mas, graças a qualquer entidade religiosa, não havia ninguém no banheiro além deles.

Jared lavou as mãos e molhou o rosto umas três vezes, molhando um pouco o cabelo quando ele passou a mão por eles os jogando para trás. Jensen parou ao lado dele fazendo a mesma coisa, mas sem molhar o rosto. Ele apenas encarou Jared pelo reflexo do espelho e esperou.

Esperou, pelo que?

Qualquer merda de sinal de que aquilo não tinha sido só uma maldita transa. Só sexo, _apenas _sexo.

Mas esse sinal não veio.

O celular de Jared tocou no momento em que o mais novo encarou Jensen pelo reflexo do espelho, também. Jensen observou o ator que faz Sam Winchester pegar o celular do bolso e atender a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- Hey... Oi Sandy.

Jensen sentiu como se um cubo de gelo emperrasse na sua garganta ao ouvir o nome da garota, o nome da _namorada _de Jared. Droga... Ele tinha acabado de transar com seu melhor amigo num banheiro público? Ele tinha acabado de transar com seu melhor amigo comprometido num banheiro público?

Ele se sentia péssimo agora. Muito péssimo, e não por ter sido uma transa ruim. Claro que não, nada contra isso. Apenas por ter sido fodido pelo namorado de Sandra McCoy, pelo amor de Deus, como Jensen ia encará-la depois disso?

- Eu estou com o Jen. – Jared respondeu. A pronuncia do seu nome fez Jensen acordar pra vida e prestar atenção na conversa. Jared falava com naturalidade, naturalidade demais.

Como Jared ia encarar Sandy depois daquilo? Céus, ele tinha acabado de trair a namorada com o melhor amigo! Como ele conseguia se manter calmo depois de uma coisa dessas?

- Nós estávamos tomando umas cervejas... Não, eu não estou bêbado. – Jared riu, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior. Jensen observava tudo sem saber que reação ao certo ter. – Ahm... Pode ser. Eu estou indo pra aí.

Ele sorriu, abaixando o olhar.

- Eu também amo você.

Não, definitivamente _isso_ fez com que Jensen sentisse como se um cubo de gelo tivesse emperrado na sua garganta, o impossibilitando de respirar. Jared desligou o celular e o enfiou no bolso da calça e olhou para Jensen, que o encarava com surpresa, quase perplexo.

_Eu também amo você. _

Apenas isso. _Eu também __amo__ você._

Não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Jared dizer isso a Sandy. Mas por que só agora isso parecia quebrar Jensen em pedacinhos?

Era óbvio.

- Você está bem?

- Se eu estou bem? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta. Jared franziu de leve a testa. – _Se eu estou bem?_

Ele repetiu com um tom ácido e indignado. Jared franziu mais ainda a testa como se não entendesse.

Após tratar Jensen como se ele fosse um lixo. Após tratar Jensen como se ele fosse um tipo de prostituta. Ele tinha a cara de pau de perguntar se Jensen estava bem?

- Eu estou ótimo. – Foi a resposta mais sarcástica que ele deu a alguém no dia. Sem esperar resposta, Jensen passou por Jared e saiu do banheiro. Ele não entendia o que havia acontecido, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele só sabia que tinha que cair fora dali antes que fosse chorar feito uma garota por ter feito a maior loucura e burrada que já fez na vida.

Ele ouviu o som da música abafando o som da porta se fechando, mas não abafando os passos de Jared. Jared o estava seguindo e Jensen andava como se fosse sair correndo em direção a saída a qualquer momento. Ele não queria encarar Jared depois dessa. Na verdade, a última pessoa que ele queria encarar agora era Jared, e talvez Sandy.

Okay, talvez _isso_ afete as gravações de Supernatural.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Oieee, pessoar! Não se preocupem, embora o primeiro capítulo tenha uma putaria básica, a fanfic não se resume a isso! E, **Empty**, demorou, mas finalmente veio, não é? Espero sinceramente que você goste, eu juro que dei o melhor de mim pra fazer essa fanfic!

Sério, eu amo Dean submisso pelo Sam, mas eu acho que eu prefiro o Jared submisso pelo Jensen! Vai entender, né? Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem reviews que assim eu atualizo mais rápido já que elas me fazem feliz, e quando eu estou de bom humor eu fico com vontade de escrever! o/

Até o próximo capítulo, um beijo! ;3

.

.

.

_**¹**Nós costumávamos amar um ao outro_

_Dar um para o outro_

_Mentira secreta então,_

_Você é amigo ou inimigo?_ **(Friend Or Foe? – t.A.T.u)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

---

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Eu acho que eu fui uma garota má ano passado porque o Papai Noel não os deu pra mim, mesmo eu implorando para tê-los. Mas, bem, eu me empenhei esse ano, quem sabe eles não surgem na minha casa no Natal, enrolados em fitas vermelhas e usando nada, além disso? _;P_

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, muito menos fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Eu não procurei uma Beta, fiquei com preguiça. Então os erros são meus. Mas alguém aí se dispõe a aturar uma autora chata?

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Slash, NC17, RPS _(__**R**__eal __**P**__erson __**S**__lash)._

**N/A:** Desafio da Empty, os créditos da idéia central são dela. Ela queria, mais ou menos, que eu fizesse essa J2 que analisando melhor, é diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. O que eu não faço por uma Sawyer e Jack, _huh,_ girl? _:P_

**N/A²:** Eu preciso de reviews pra continuar a escrever, certo? Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

**---**

_Why should I welcome your domination?_

_Why should I listen to explanations?¹_

**---**

Seu mundo perfeito. Ele tinha tudo o que ele queria. Sua carreira estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Sua vida pessoal também estava indo muito bem. Seus pais estavam orgulhosos dele e não havia preocupações. Nem um tipo de preocupação, nada errado, tudo certo. Mas seu mundo perfeito desabou sobre a sua cabeça hoje.

Por que ele cedeu tão facilmente? Não sabia explicar, não sabia dizer. Não era só como amigo que ele gostava de Jared, mas permanecia o melhor amigo porque sabia que não passaria disso. Vivia negando, negando a si mesmo que estava se apaixonando por Jared, vivia se reprimindo dizendo que era loucura, que era a culpa de trabalhar e conviver tanto com ele. Mas agora tudo tinha sido comprovado, a maneira como Jensen cedeu, a maneira como se entregou a um jogo, porque aquilo não passava de um jogo. Jared o tinha usado para se divertir durante uma noite, porque como ainda ecoava dentro da cabeça de Jensen, ele amava _Sandy._

Ele _amava_ a maldita Sandy e Jensen tinha cometido o maior erro da sua vida.

A porta se fechou com um baque forte, mas por causa da música alta ninguém notou. Jensen caminhou até a beira da calçada e assim que esticou a mão para chamar um dos táxis que passava, sentiu alguém lhe puxar e o forçar a se virar, buscando um contato visual.

Seu sangue congelou nas veias quando ele deu de cara com os olhos esverdeados de Jared. As mãos fortes, as mãos que agora a pouco o haviam violado, violado seu mundinho perfeito, o seguravam com força pelos pulsos e ele não parecia que ia soltar Jensen tão cedo.

- Que diabos foi isso, Jen? – Ele perguntou com uma voz quase indignada, surpresa, e havia aquele rastro de irritação. Quem ele pensava que era para estar irritado? Era Jensen quem deveria estar puto da vida, era ele quem deveria estar quebrando o rostinho bonito de Jared ao invés de estar tão à mercê, se sentindo tão vazio por dentro, se sentindo tão usado assim. A amizade deles não valia nada, um centavo sequer? Não valia nada a ponto de Jared flertar com ele e transar com ele na droga de um banheiro público e depois agir como se não tivesse feito absolutamente nada? Aquela merda toda não significava nada para Jared?

Jensen queria gritar, queria empurrar o ator mais novo e mandá-lo a puta que pariu, mas ele não tinha força suficiente para isso.

- Me solta. – Foi tudo que ele disse, numa voz fraca e cheia de decepção, mas ainda havia a raiva. Jared pareceu surpreso e o puxou para mais perto, pouco ligando se estavam no meio da multidão e várias pessoas que passavam podiam assistir os dois, _reconhecer_ os dois.

- Eu não vou soltar você. – Jared disse, firmemente. Ele deve ter sentido que Jensen estava prestes a chorar por motivo nenhum em especial, porque franziu de leve a testa e o puxou para mais perto quando o mais velho fez menção de se desvencilhar a força. – O que é isso, Jen?

-_ Você _me pergunta o que é isso? – Jensen conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de gritar, mas não falou tão alto porque ele não é fã de escândalos e muito menos queria expor sua vida pessoal a milhares de desconhecidos. – _Eu_ é que pergunto que porra é essa!

- É por causa da Sandy? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo com deboche, e isso fez Jensen querer socá-lo, mas conseguiu se controlar. Ele fez força para se soltar, mas Jared o segurou com mais força e o puxou para perto pressionando os corpos, e essa proximidade fez Jensen parar de tentar se soltar e prender a respiração.

Ele pareceu compreender o nervosismo de Jensen, ele pareceu compreender que o mais velho estava quase chorando. O que era assombroso, Jensen Ackles não chora na frente dos outros. Não que ele fosse um Dean Winchester que esconde seus sentimentos para não parecer fraco, não, Jensen simplesmente não chora com facilidade. É difícil você machucá-lo tanto a ponto dele querer chorar assim. Ele é uma pessoa forte, ele é um cara forte e Jared tinha conseguido transpassar aquela barreira de proteção.

Na verdade ele já a havia penetrado há muito tempo, mas só agora causava esses efeitos.

Jared o abraçou, o puxou com tudo para perto e passou os braços em volta do corpo do menor, o abraçando, mesmo que fosse contra a vontade de Jensen. Jensen tentou se soltar, mas acabou cedendo, como sempre.

- Ela não significa nem a metade do que você significa pra mim. – Jared sussurrou com os lábios colados na orelha de Jensen, e isso fez o mais velho se arrepiar nos braços fortes do mais novo. Jared pouco se lixava para as pessoas ao redor. – Não é porque eu disse que amo ela, que eu a amo _daquele _jeito.

Jensen relaxou, e Jared sorriu, sorriu com os lábios colados no pescoço do mais velho. Deus, como Jensen era simplesmente excitante, _quente._

- É tão fácil assim pra você dizer esse tipo de coisa sem sentir realmente? – Jensen murmurou, a voz normalizada, séria como antes. Jared riu, apenas riu.

- Acho que é fácil pra você também. – Jared disse. – Você é um ator, lembra?

- É... – Jensen disse sem muita vontade, sem concordar realmente. Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou Jared nos olhos. Ele sorria, e tocava seu rosto com as mãos, as duas mãos. – Tem razão.

O sorriso desapareceu e Jared passou a olhar com aquele interesse cheio de segundas intenções para a boca de Jensen, a boca de _Jensen Ackles._ Ele segurou o rosto do ator com as mãos e se aproximou, aproximou seu rosto do dele, mas antes que seus lábios se encontrassem Jensen virou o rosto e segurou as mãos de Jared suavemente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Estamos em um lugar público.

- E daí? Foda-se. – Jared disse de volta, disse num sussurro, aproximando seus lábios da orelha de Jensen daquele jeito que fazia o mais velho sentir calafrios. – A minha vontade é de te colocar contra o carro e te foder no meio dessa avenida.

A confissão fez Jensen se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. A voz, o tom de voz de Jared, o olhar de Jared. Era um olhar intenso, carregado daquelas intenções ocultas, daquelas promessas sujas. Isso o fazia se lembrar da loucura no banheiro, e só por lembrar disso que Jensen se afastou de Jared e começou a andar em direção ao estacionamento. Ele sabia que Jared não o deixaria ir de táxi, e como ele havia vindo no carro de Jared, teria que pedir uma carona até o Hotel onde estava hospedado. Jared o seguiu.

A loucura, aquilo tinha sido repentino, insano. Não estava certo, não estava explicado, e Jensen não sabia dizer por que, mas quando Jared falava... Ele parecia estar jogando com ele, não parecia estar sendo completamente sincero com Jensen. E mesmo que ele tivesse dito que não amava Sandy _daquela_ forma, ele também não disse que ama Jensendaquela forma.

- Me deixa no Hotel. – Jensen pediu. Jared o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Pensei que ia ficar lá em casa.

- Dessa vez não. Só me deixa no Hotel.

**xx**

O caminho até o Hotel foi silencioso. Jared colocava toda a sua atenção nas ruas e Jensen colocava toda a sua atenção no vidro da porta do passageiro, porque se ele olhasse para lá talvez não precisasse olhar para Jared, mas ele podia ver o mais novo pelo reflexo. Quando eles chegaram, Jared olhou Jensen e estava para dizer algo, mas Jensen apenas murmurou um "até mais" seguido de um "obrigado", e abriu a porta do carro, saindo. Jared não o seguiu e tão pouco o chamou, então talvez, _talvez,_ o que quer que ele tivesse para falar não fosse tão importante.

Jensen pegou o elevador e o caminho até o seu apartamento foi silencioso, foi quase como se seus pés o levassem até lá automaticamente e sua mente estivesse submersa em outro mundo. Droga, tudo estava indo tão bem, mas Jared tinha que chegar e estragar tudo e deixá-lo inquieto, inseguro.

Jensen não é uma pessoa insegura, mas hoje... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele não sabia no que pensar, ele não sabia o que pensar de Jared. Pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, Jensen não sabia dizer o que se passava na cabeça do mais novo e isso o estava deixando maluco.

Ele entrou em seu apartamento, trancou a porta e jogou as chaves em cima do sofá. Ele foi até o telefone enquanto tirava a camisa para ir tomar um banho. Havia dois recados, um de Danneel e outro da sua mãe que ele nem se deu ao luxo de escutar, escutaria amanhã antes de ir para o trabalho.

**xx**

Jensen não dormiu direito naquela noite, como há um bom tempo não acontecia. Ele acordou cedo e foi direto para os estúdios aonde eles teriam que gravar o último episódio da temporada, e então poderiam entrar de férias desse trabalho e passar um tempo com a família.

Ele chegou cumprimentando os conhecidos e indo direto para a sua cadeira, e foi quando trombou com Sera.

- Hey Jen! Que cara péssima! – Ela comentou, chegando perto e lhe dando um beijo no rosto de bom dia. Jensen não disse nada, apenas se sentou e pegou o roteiro. – Você tem 20 minutos antes de serem mandados para a maquiagem.

Dizendo isso ela se foi, indo cuidar das coisas. Jensen abriu os papeis e começou a olhar suas falas, mas sua mente estava voando longe. A noite mal dormida estava evidente no seu rosto abatido e pálido, nos olhos avermelhados de sono. Ele ficou lendo, sem prestar realmente atenção, o roteiro até que deixasse tudo de lado e fosse para a maquiagem. O dia ia ser longo e estressante, com certeza. O que era uma novidade e tanta já que Jensen adora o que faz, mesmo que fosse cansativo.

Ele teria que fingir que não aconteceu nada, assim como Jared, e teria que agir como se não estivesse prestes a ter uma crise de nervos. Jared tinha provocado ele, o tinha feito fazer uma loucura e tudo por nada. Por uma noite só, era o que parecia, e quanto a Sandy? Mesmo que ele não a amasse _daquela_ forma em especial, como ele foi fazer uma coisa dessas com ela?

Foi pensando nisso que quando ao passar perto do trailer Jensen sentiu alguém o puxando com tudo para a parte mais isolada. A sua primeira reação foi deixar escapar uma exclamação de susto, mas uma mão em volta da sua boca o impediu de emitir qualquer som. Quando sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede, e um corpo contra o dele e mais aquela respiração quente muito próxima do seu rosto, que Jensen viu quem o havia puxado para ali. Era Jared.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele não precisava falar para Jared saber que ele estava se perguntando o que diabos o amigo estava fazendo. O corpo muito próximo do seu estava fazendo Jensen começar a se sentir meio desesperado, e o modo como Jared sorriu quando tirou a mão da frente da boca de Jensen, mas continuou o prensando contra a parede, só fez o desespero de Jensen aumentar.

- Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, Jared? – Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Jensen quando ele viu que podia falar.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso de lado, traiçoeiro. Jensen já ia protestar novamente quando foi impossibilitado de reclamar, ele sentiu a boca de Jared pressionada contra a sua e assim que Jensen abriu a boca em sinal de susto, Jared aproveitou para enfiar a língua dentro da boca de Jensen e iniciar aquele beijo possessivo que Jensen não fez questão de parar. Droga, ele estava tão ferrado.

Tão, _tão _ferrado.

Jared o segurou com força na cintura e puxou seu corpo contra o dele, sentindo as mãos de Jensen no seu ombro o segurando com força, quase com a intenção de machucar. Isso só fez Jared aumentar a pressão e o ritmo do beijo, e apertar Jensen com mais força pela cintura.

- Eu estava com vontade de fazer isso desde ontem... – Jared sussurrou contra a sua boca quando interrompeu o beijo para pegar ar. Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda meio desorientado.

- Jay, o que diabos significa isso? – Ele perguntou quando abriu os olhos. Jared não respondeu, só o beijou de novo e foi quando o beijo começou a tomar proporções mais sérias que eles ouviram barulhos de alguém chegando perto, alguém chegando perto e rindo, conversando. Provavelmente mais de duas pessoas.

Na mesma hora os dois protagonistas da série se separaram e mantiveram uma distância considerável um do outro, e foi exatamente aí que Jim Beaver e Jeffrey Dean Morgan chegaram, olhando para eles e sorrindo.

- Hey rapazes! Estávamos procurando vocês. – Jeffrey disse, chegando perto e dando um tapinha no ombro de Jensen que sorriu da maneira mais forçada e nervosa possível. Seu coração estava na boca, querendo sair para fora. Jared apenas passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho e sorriu, um sorriso completamente diferente daquele sorriso que ele deu a Jensen agora a pouco, esse sorriso era carismático e simpático, daqueles que lembravam Sam Winchester.

- Na verdade nos mandaram procurar vocês. – Jim disse, olhando de Jared para Jensen, reparando no nervosismo do rapaz mais velho.

- É, de ator nós fomos "promovidos" a capachos. – Jeffrey disse com um sorriso torto de desagrado. – Mas hey, é bom ver que vocês se revolveram.

- Como assim? – Jared quem perguntou, fitando Jeffrey que ainda estava ao lado de Jensen com a mão no ombro dele.

- Vocês andavam distantes semana passada, como se tivessem brigado. – Jeffrey continuou a dizer e o olhar fixo e analisador de Jim em Jensen não o estava confortando em nada.

- Ah, isso. Foi um pequeno mal entendido, já foi tudo resolvido. Né, Jen? – Jared o encarou e Jensen sorriu, um sorriso visivelmente falso e forçado, e apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Todo bem, Jen? – Jim perguntou, olhando para Jensen que enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e tentou colocar uma expressão mais tranqüila no rosto, porque ele é um ator e ele é capaz de fingir, não é?

- Claro, por que não estaria? – Ele respondeu, desejando do fundo do coração que sua voz estivesse firme o suficiente para convencer Jim. Jim continuou o encarando por uns segundos até sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido e voltar sua atenção para Jared.

- É melhor vocês irem. – Jim disse. – Antes que o Kim venha atrás de vocês pessoalmente trazendo o Eric junto, e isso com certeza não é uma coisa agradável.

- Ah, é! – Jared concordou rindo, passando o braço pelos ombros de Jensen e o puxando para perto, para os dois irem juntos até a maquiagem. – Até mais!

- Até mais. - Jeffrey os observou de longe, ao lado de Jim, até eles sumirem de vista.

- O Jensen parecia meio apreensivo, não parecia? – Jim comentou, olhando para Jeffrey que franziu de leve a testa, parando para analisar a situação só agora.

- Tem razão... – Ele ficou um tempo olhando para o local aonde Jared e Jensen estiveram logo antes de irem embora, e os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- É melhor nós irmos agora antes que o Kim e o Eric venham nos caçar. – Jim disse, antes que Jeffrey tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer outro comentário, e então os dois foram para as gravações.

* * *

.

.

_¹Por que eu deveria dar as boas-vindas à sua dominação?_

_ Por que eu deveria ouvir suas explicações?_

(t.A.T.u - Perfect Enemy)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora com a atualização dessa fanfic, mesmo. Vou tentar não demorar tanto assim com o capítulo 3. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e se lembrem de me deixar reviews, okay? xD Até o próximo, beijos! ;*

.

**Jéssica Wakin - **Obrigada pela review, girl! Tá aí o capítulo! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

---

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Infelizmente eu não os conheço pessoalmente, o que significa que eu não tenho permissão deles para escrever essa fanfic. Mesmo assim, a minha intenção não é ofender ninguém, nem quem está lendo e nem os atores.

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, quanto mais fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Eu não tenho Beta, os erros são todos meus.

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles!** Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**N/A: **A música utilizada no inicio do capítulo é "Something To Do With My Hands" e pertence ao **Her Space Holiday**.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

**---**

_**Suck on my fingertips until you kill all my prints**_

_Chupe a ponta dos meus dedos até você matar todas as minhas impressões_

_**So my girlfriend has no clue**_

_Assim minha namorada não tem idéia_

_**Of how much I've been touching you**_

_Do quanto eu tenho tocado você_

**---**

- Muito bem pessoal. – Um dos diretores do episódio gritou da sua cadeira. – Acho que por hoje é só, vejo vocês amanhã!

Jared suspirou com cansaço. Já era de noite e ele estava fazendo aquilo desde manhã, ele mal se lembrava da última vez que dormiu em paz sem precisar se preocupar em acordar quando ainda estivesse escuro para ir ao trabalho e só sair de lá quando estivesse escuro, também. Ele precisava de férias, sim, era disso o que ele precisava. Sabia perfeitamente que nas duas primeiras semanas de férias ele estaria morrendo de saudades daquela rotina cansativa, mas fazer o que, ainda assim ele precisava de férias e, principalmente, de uma boa noite de sono.

Seus olhares se encontraram quando Jared tirou os olhos do roteiro em sua mão, e ele pôde ver a incerteza no olhar de Jensen. Ele podia ser um ótimo ator, e provavelmente sabia dissimular o que estava sentindo para as pessoas de fora, mas Jared? Ele nunca conseguiria enganar Jared, nem que se esforçasse demais. Jared podia ler no olhar dele a insegurança, a incerteza, as dúvidas e o desejo, uma confusão de sentimentos fazendo Jensen se distrair até mesmo com seu trabalho e as pessoas ao seu redor. Jared estava mexendo com a cabeça dele e sabia disso, sabia muito bem.

Jensen nunca era inseguro. Jensen era, definitivamente, a pessoa mais segura de si que Jared conhecia. Ele era tímido também, odiava ter que lidar com as pessoas que mal conhecia e isso é engraçado, porque ele escolheu justamente ser ator e, como ele mesmo dizia, isso o ajudava a lidar com a timidez. _Jared_ o ajudava a lidar com a timidez, sempre que aparecia de repente quando ele estava no carpete vermelho com várias câmeras na cara e pessoas o encarando esperando ele dizer qualquer coisa. Essa costumava ser a hora em que Jared surgia e fazia algo que o deixava mais confortável, mais confiante ainda, e todo mundo adorava. Porque todo mundo adorava ver os dois juntos.

Mas o que Jared estava fazendo recentemente estava longe de ser "deixá-lo confiante". Jared estava conseguindo deixar Jensen Ackles, a pessoa mais séria e segura de si que ele conhecia, completamente incapaz de prever o que aconteceria. Ele costumava ser o imprevisível, mas quem estava jogando esse jogo agora era Jared. E ele adorava, não, ele provavelmente _amava _de uma maneira maníaca, estar no comando das coisas.

Porque ele amava a idéia de ter alguém como Jensen Ackles completamente a mercê dele.

Seus olhares se desencontraram segundos após terem se encontrado - o que pareceu uma eternidade e não meros segundos, como realmente foi - só porque Jeffrey tinha chegado ao lado de Jensen, passado o braço pelos ombros do ator e feito algum comentário que o fez rir e perder toda a pose de insegurança que ele tinha enquanto estava sendo encarado por Jared.

Jared sorriu, um sorriso de lado cheio de más intenções e deixou os roteiros em cima da escrivaninha do cenário para ir até lá.

Porque ele _precisava_ tocar Jensen agora mesmo. Ele precisava voltar a jogar aquele jogo insano e perigoso, porque se fossem descobertos seria o fim da carreira deles e de suas vidas pessoais, provavelmente, mas ele _precisava_ disso. Era quase uma obsessão, e ele não podia evitar aquela coisa que sentia por dentro quando via outra pessoa chegar perto demais do que é dele.

Porque Jensen é dele.

- Mas é isso mesmo! – Jeffrey estava dizendo quando Jared chegou perto dos dois. Jensen parou de sorrir na hora quando ele notou que Jared tinha se juntado a eles, mas Jeffrey nem pareceu ter notado a mudança de humor do ator que faz Dean Winchester. – Pra você ver como o cara é idiota!

- Com certeza, Jeff. – Jensen disse, tornando a olhar para o amigo. – Mas você também não parece que tentou ajudar ele na hora.

- Ah, não, eu estava bem mais interessado em rir da cara de bêbado dele mesmo!

- Me lembra de nunca ficar bêbado perto de você. – Jensen se limitou a dizer. Jared, que ainda estava com as roupas de Sam, sorriu genuinamente para os dois.

- Uau, parece que o papo aí está interessante. – Ele comentou, fazendo Jeffrey olhar para ele. – Mas eu sinto muito acabar com a sua alegria Jeff, é que eu preciso do Jensen por alguns minutos.

- Ah, claro... Pode ficar com ele. – Jeffrey disse, dando um tapa amigável nas costas de Jensen que parecia uma estátua, de tão rígido que estava. – Desde que você cuide bem, sabe como é né, vou precisar dele mais tarde.

Jeffrey riu com vontade do próprio comentário logo após ter piscado sugestivamente para Jared, e Jensen sorriu aquele seu sorriso que Jared conhecia perfeitamente. Era o sorriso que ele costumava usar quando estava dando entrevista, não era algo completamente sincero, mas também não era algo totalmente falso. Era o sorriso que ele costumava usar quando estava meio nervoso.

Não era um dos sorrisos preferidos de Jared, mas isso não significava que ele não gostava nem um pouco. Jensen ficava bem de qualquer jeito.

- Claro que vai. – Jared retrucou, com aquele olhar inexpressivo. Jeffrey não pareceu notar, ele apenas deu um tapinha no ombro de Jared antes de se afastar dos dois indo conversar com uma das garotas que tinha participado do episódio que eles gravaram hoje, fazendo alguém possuído. Jensen abaixou o olhar para os papeis na mão dele, o roteiro da cena que eles gravariam amanhã.

No momento, aquilo parecia ser a coisa mais interessante do mundo para ele.

- Jen?

- Hum? – Ele não tirou os olhos do papel.

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Conversar? – Ele perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas num gesto irônico e arriscando olhar para Jared durante alguns meros segundos. – Sério? _Conversar?_

- Está bravo comigo? – Jared perguntou, soando mais como Sam do que como Jared. – Por que está bravo comigo?

- Eu? Bravo com você? Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – Jensen ainda estava sendo sarcástico. Jared chegou perto dele roçando seus braços, e sua mão escapuliu da maneira menos inocente possível para as costas de Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que Jared chegava perto dele, de um jeito que Jensen poderia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, e isso fez o mais velho engolir em seco e encarar o papel fixamente, encarar qualquer coisa menos o rosto de Jared.

- Eu preciso _mesmo_ conversar com você.

- Já estamos conversando. – Jensen disse, olhando ao redor com medo que alguém notasse que Jared estava perto demais dele. E mesmo que Jared nunca tivesse respeitado seu espaço pessoal, aquela aproximação era diferente de todas as outras e Jensen não queria levantar suspeitas de nada. Ele tentou se afastar, mas a mão de Jared na sua cintura o impediu, a menos é claro que ele empurrasse o moreno, mas isso sim chamaria a atenção que ele queria evitar.

- Jen... Eu preciso conversar com você em algum lugar privado, e não aqui. – Jared não parecia que ia desistir tão cedo.

- O que você tiver pra falar você pode falar aq... – Jensen perdeu o foco do pensamento quando viu que Jared o tinha direcionado até a mesa, de forma que estava a mesa atrás de Jensen e Jared na sua frente. Ele encarou o mais novo com surpresa, e abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário, mas Jared tinha colocado a perna dele entre as pernas de Jensen, fazendo aquele frio subir pela espinha do mais velho que deixou escapar um gemido baixo sem querer por culpa do contato. Isso fez Jared sorrir. A mão que estava nas costas de Jensen estava seguindo outra direção e Jensen precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para sair de perto de Jared, porque ele tinha quase certeza absoluta de que uma das maquiadoras que estava passando tinha notado a aproximação dos dois. – Você pirou?!

- Eu disse que era melhor irmos a um lugar mais reservado, mas você preferiu ficar aq...

- Quando eu digo não, é _não._ – Jensen tentou parecer irritado, mas isso só fez Jared sorrir mais ainda. Porque ele sabia que Jensen não estava irritado de verdade, pra ser sincero ele devia até gostar daquilo.

- Bem, _Jenny..._ Quando você diz não, é não, mas é óbvio que você quer isso tanto quanto...

- Seu idiota teimoso filho da mãe. – Jensen disse o mais baixo que conseguiu, sem querer chamar a atenção de ninguém, só impedir Jared de completar a frase. Ele começou a andar e Jared sentiu vontade de gargalhar quando viu que ele estava indo na direção de um dos trailers.

**xx**

Ele, possivelmente, se arrependeria daquilo mais tarde. Não, _com certeza_ ele se arrependeria daquilo. Principalmente quando ele sentiu o anel gelado no dedo anelar de Jared quando a mão dele alcançou sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para perto para assim suas bocas poderem se devorar com mais precisão e violência. Porque de alguma forma Jared gostava daquilo rude, da maneira mais grosseira possível, e Jensen até que já estava se acostumando. Principalmente porque não demorou um segundo - quando a porta se fechou e Jared o empurrou contra a parede prensando seu corpo contra o dele - e Jensen já estava duro, e ele se perguntou por que raios aquela calça tinha que ser justa demais.

Jensen estava se preparando para retirar a jaqueta de Dean, aquela de couro que era a que o caçador mais amava no episódio, quando as mãos de Jared o barraram.

- Não. – Ele disse, ou melhor, _sussurrou _enquanto mordiscava e chupava seu pescoço com a intenção de marcar. O filho da mãe parecia ter algum tipo de fetiche em marcá-lo, como se ele quisesse dizer com aquilo que Jensen era propriedade dele. Jensen já estava abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando as mãos de Jared começaram a desafivelar seu cinto e ele começou a puxá-lo pelo cinto em direção ao sofá.

Ele demorou uns segundos para se lembrar sobre o que ele ia falar, porque observar Jared tentando tirar sua roupa com toda aquela urgência o deixava mais duro ainda e o distraía.

- Não? – Ele perguntou já meio desorientado, conseguindo a atenção de Jared para seu rosto e não para sua calça.

- Não. – Ele confirmou, sorrindo de lado e abaixando a calça jeans de Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no sofá. Jensen continuou parado ali em pé se perguntando o que raios se passava na cabeça daquele ator insano, porque ele estava sentado no sofá olhando para Jensen como se esperasse alguma coisa dele, e Jensen não fazia idéia do que ele esperava, do que ele queria.

Jared revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha de leve nas próprias coxas, indicando que era para Jensen se colocar ali e o mais velho quase riu.

- Nem pensar. – Ele disse, sorrindo incredulamente. Eles não iam fazer isso naquele sofá, primeiro porque aquilo provavelmente quebraria já que os dois eram grandes demais e segundo porque, bem, porque não ia funcionar.

- Vamos lá, Jen. – Jared disse, impaciente. – Não vamos deitar, e olha só, é uma chance pra você ficar por _cima._.. Digo, não ser o "ativo", mas, você entendeu...

Jensen quis dar um soco na cara de Jared quando ele sorriu daquele jeito sarcástico. Mas então ele preferiu ponderar a situação, porque ele estava excitado demais e ele queria Jared, simples assim. Okay, eles não iam deitar no sofá, ele ficaria sentado no colo de Jared e então... Certo, isso não ia funcionar também.

- Isso não vai funcionar. – Jensen disse como se fosse o óbvio, e com um pouco de desespero misturado com indignação também. Não ia funcionar porque, bem, porque não ia. Jensen não tinha experiência naquele tipo de coisa e ficar por cima como se ele fosse uma garota cavalgando em um cavalo, que no caso era Jared, não devia ser a coisa mais simples e fácil do mundo, na verdade devia ser bem difícil e dolorido.

- Qual é, como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes. – Jared retrucou, um pouco ácido. Jensen arqueou as duas sobrancelhas essa hora. Ele quis virar e dizer da forma mais grosseira possível que sim, ele _já_ tinha feito algo assim antes, mas ele não estava sentado no colo, ele estava sentado no maldito sofá com uma garota no colo dele e não o contrário, mas então Jared perdeu o pouco de paciência que tinha e puxou Jensen para perto da maneira mais sem delicadeza possível e recomeçou a beijar o mais velho. Daí se Ackles tinha alguma frase formada na cabeça que servisse de argumento para eles irem pra uma maldita cama, nem Jared e nem ele nunca ficaram sabendo.

Ele se pegou ajoelhado no sofá, meio que sentado em Jared que tinha as mãos na cintura dele, devorando sua boca como se o objetivo fosse sugar o cérebro de Jensen por ali. Jensen procurou apoio no encosto do sofá, mas logo suas mãos estavam nos ombros de Jared e ele correspondia ao beijo tentando não pensar naquela insanidade que era o que eles estavam fazendo, e pela segunda vez.

- Cara, o que você tem contra camas? – Jensen se sentiu na obrigação de perguntar quando Jared sentiu que estava com mais vontade de chupar e marcar o pescoço dele à beijá-lo na boca. A pergunta só fez Jared rir mais ainda.

- Você fica tão sexy vestido desse jeito. – Ele comentou, ignorando a pergunta de Jensen, passando a mão pelo couro da jaqueta de Dean. Ele olhou para Jensen com aqueles olhos devoradores, aquele olhar que teria e deveria ter constrangido o loiro, mas que no caso só o deixou mais excitado ainda.

- Sério? – Foi o que Jensen disse, sorrindo de lado, e tentando controlar a respiração agitada. – Não sabia que você tinha uma queda pelo Dean...

- Pelo Dean e por você. – Jared respondeu, retirando a jaqueta de couro de Jensen e a deixando ao lado. A próxima coisa que ele fez foi tirar a camisa do mais velho e então pedir para ele vestir a jaqueta de novo.

- Isso é uma fantasia, Jared? – Jensen perguntou ironicamente, mas vestindo a jaqueta mesmo assim. Jared passou a língua pelos lábios ao observar o loiro ali, em seu colo, ajoelhado, usando aquele colar – o que Dean ganhou de presente de natal de Sam - e aquela jaqueta e mais nada. Mais nada da cintura pra cima, pelo menos, o que já seria resolvido em breve.

- É, tem algum problema com isso? – Jared puxou a calça de Jensen mais para baixo e então a boxer dele, para em seguida segurar a ereção do loiro fazendo Jensen engasgar - o que deveria ser um gemido - em sinal de surpresa, e fazendo-o se esquecer de responder a pergunta. Mas é claro que ele não precisava dizer para Jared saber que não, ele não tinha problema algum com aquilo. – Não tira a jaqueta...

Jared sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Jensen. Jensen tinha encostado a testa no ombro de Jared e estava gemendo, apertando os braços do mais novo a cada movimento rude com a mão que ele fazia. Ele sussurrava coisas desconexas junto com os gemidos, tudo misturado, e nem se quisesse dizer qualquer coisa agora conseguiria, e isso só fazia Jared sentir vontade de rir, rir de satisfação. Quando Jensen parecia que estava prestes a perder o controle, Jared parou e antes que Jensen pudesse reclamar, lá estava ele o beijando de novo ao mesmo tempo em que desafivelava o cinto e desabotoava a própria calça.

Jensen ajudou-o a tirar a jaqueta bege de Sam, e depois a camisa por baixo. Quando Jensen começou a beijar, mordiscar e chupar seu pescoço, Jared esticou a mão para a mesinha ao lado do sofá procurando desesperadamente por algo. Ele parecia estar tão ou mais fora de controle que Jensen. Precisava daquilo agora e não estava se preocupando em ser romântico. Ele não estava com uma garota ali, ele não estava com Sandy, nem ele e nem Jensen precisavam desse tipo de coisa. Ao menos Jensen não parecia estar incomodado com a falta de romantismo.

- Jay, eu não... – Jensen tentou dizer em meio à respiração agitada. Insegurança transparecendo em seu olhar quando viu Jared abrir o tubo de lubrificante.

- Shhh... – Foi tudo o que saiu da boca de Jared. Ele estava muito mais concentrado em suas necessidades para se importar com o que quer que Jensen precisasse falar agora. Ele trouxe Jensen para mais perto com as mãos e então adicionou um dedo na entrada dele sem aviso prévio, o preparando para recebê-lo. Quando Jensen pareceu ter se acostumado, ele adicionou outro. Quando os gemidos e os grunhidos de Jensen pareciam algo mais próximo com prazer do que dor, ele adicionou o terceiro dedo e acertou aquele ponto em especial e Jensen apertou seus ombros com força, quase gritando com o espasmo de prazer que sentiu.

- Porra... Você vai me foder ou não? – Jensen perguntou, rispidamente. Jared riu com vontade depois dessa.

- Esse é o espírito, Jenny-bear.

- Vai se foder. – Jensen retrucou, deixando escapar outro grunhido quando Jared retirou os dedos e começou a se preparar para o próximo nível.

- Onde você andou enfiando essa sua boca? Ela não anda muito limpa... – Jared alfinetou, e Jensen tinha aberto a boca para fazer algum comentário venenoso, que virou um gemido alto de dor quando Jared entrou com seu membro dentro dele. Rude, sem delicadeza alguma, como os beijos e os toques e como a primeira vez. Ele segurou a cintura de Jensen e Jensen apertou seus ombros, fechando os olhos com força e tentando se acostumar com aquilo, mas a dor era muita e a posição nova não estava ajudando em nada.

Jared ofegava ao seu lado, apertando sua cintura com força, trazendo-o mais perto e sentindo o couro da jaqueta de Dean e o gelado do colar que o Winchester mais velho nunca tirava, e sentindo também a pele quente de Jensen. As suas mãos estavam na sua cintura e Jensen podia sentir a maldita aliança de namoro em contato com a sua pele.

- Não é por... Por nada não, Jenny... Mas será que eu posso me mexer?

- Só se você pedir com jeito. – Jensen tentou parecer o mais irônico possível, mas a dor não estava facilitando nada. Jared riu, o filho da mãe apenas riu e começou a mexer os quadris da melhor maneira que conseguia já que Jensen não fazia menção de se mexer por conta própria. Jensen gemeu, e de dor. Ele sentia como se aquilo o estivesse queimando por dentro, e pensar no tamanho do membro de Jared não estava ajudando na sua concentração e na voz na sua cabeça que o mandava relaxar pelo amor de Deus.

- Vamos lá, Jenny. – Jared sussurrou ao pé da sua orelha. – Mostra o bom menino que você é e se mexe.

- Vai se ferrar, Padalecki! – Jensen rebateu, mas mesmo assim fez o que ele mandou. Ele se mexeu, e Jared se mexeu junto e Jensen estava tentando por tudo no mundo relaxar. – E pára de me chamar de... Oh, _caramba!_

Jared tinha mexido os quadris com mais força, num movimento brusco que pegou Jensen de surpresa.

- Cara, gays são pessoas malucas! - Jensen disse em algum momento, porque a dor que ele estava sentindo era muita e ele se perguntava como podia existir gente insana nesse mundo - como ele, por exemplo - disposta a fazer coisas assim. Jared riu mais ainda, e aquele movimento brusco que ele fez acertou a próstata de Jensen e ao mesmo tempo em que ele via estrelas, ele pensava que talvez as pessoas não fossem tão insanas assim.

Ele começou a se movimentar, até que Jared o deixasse assumir o controle da situação pela primeira vez. Jared tinha a cabeça encostada no encosto do sofá e a boca entreaberta, sorrindo e ofegando, suando e se deliciando com aquilo e Jensen, Jensen estava gemendo e se movimentando mais rápido, mais forte e mais precisamente conforme os segundos passavam, e os sons que ele fazia a cada vez que Jared acertava aquele ponto em especial teriam o constrangido se ele estivesse preocupado com isso agora.

- Isso, Jenny... Porra... Porra... Assim... – Jared dizia, enquanto fodia Jensen e se perdia naquelas sensações. Jensen não dizia nada, pelo menos nada que fizesse sentido, enquanto se fodia em Jared de uma maneira que provavelmente o deixaria andando engraçado no dia seguinte, mas ele estava pouco se lixando, como estava pouco se lixando para a aliança na mão de Jared e para o medo de que alguém descobrisse, porque ele faria aquilo milhões de vezes porque olhar para Jared naquele momento o fazia se sentir como nunca se sentiu na vida, e ter aquilo o deixava fora de controle e o fazia perder o raciocínio, mas era bom pra caramba. E mesmo que ele fosse se arrepender mais tarde, ele sabia que não iria conseguir parar agora.

A maneira como Jared o segurava, a maneira como Jared o beijava e o olhava. Mesmo que uma parte de Jensen dissesse que aquilo era só sexo casual para o mais novo, a outra se recusava a acreditar, porque não tinha como ser só aquilo.

Mas ele ama a Sandy, não é? É a Sandy quem ele namora oficialmente e abraça em premiações e beija na frente do público, Jensen era apenas o segredinho sujo dele. A pessoa a quem ele recorria provavelmente porque Sandy não conseguia o satisfazer, ou só porque ele é um filho da puta egoísta que só se importa consigo mesmo.

- Jensen... Jen, assim... Oh, porra... Porra, _porra!_

Jensen sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez. Apenas continuou a se foder em Jared, do jeito que o mais novo gostava e que o deixava louco. E a cada estocada Jared acertava aquele maldito ponto e Jensen achou que isso seria impossível por causa da posição nova, mas parecia que não.

- Se toca. – Jared sussurrou, sussurrou cheio de malicia, olhando fixo para Jensen que, sem surpresa alguma, o obedeceu. Ele se tocou, se tocou do jeito que Jared mandava enquanto dava as ordens em meio aos gemidos e a respiração descompassada, e Jensen estava se perdendo e se entregando completamente.

Ele, com toda a certeza, iria se arrepender disso mais tarde. A pergunta era, quando?

Jared gozou com força dentro dele, apenas por observar Jensen daquele jeito, se tocando por ele, obedecendo suas ordens sem contestar. Jensen gozou em seguida, quando sentiu Jared gozando dentro dele, e ele teria caído se não fosse pelos braços de Jared em volta dele o trazendo para perto e o segurando com força. Jensen encostou a testa no ombro de Jared e tentou recobrar a respiração, e quando ouviu Jared rir ele o olhou com curiosidade.

- Você é mesmo ótimo pra caramba nisso, hein, Jen! – Jared disse, sorrindo e Jensen teria feito algum comentário grosseiro se não estivesse impossibilitado de falar por causa do cansaço.

Talvez... Talvez ele não se arrependesse tanto assim.

**xx**

O resto do dia ocorreu agradavelmente. Jensen tinha tomado um banho no trailer mesmo e se certificou de trancar a porta para Jared não entrar, porque assim o banho levaria uma vida para terminar, mas pelo visto Jared tinha levado a sério aquele lance de aprender a arrombar portas e tinha entrado com a maior facilidade no banheiro e prensado Jensen contra a parede, o observando todo molhado e indefeso e feito algum comentário a respeito do quão gostoso pra caramba Jensen é.

Daí o banho levou um bom tempo para terminar. Eles se tocaram, e os toques foram menos bruscos do que na primeira e na segunda vez. Foi como se Jared quisesse mapear cada parte do corpo dele com as mãos, a boca, a língua e Jensen deixou sem dizer nada, porque não tinha como resistir aquele olharzinho de cachorrinho abandonado de Jared.

Eles terminaram, arrumaram as coisas e estavam indo para a casa, cada um para seu carro quando o telefone de Jensen tocou, era Michael e ele queria saber se Jared e ele iriam naquele tal bar que eles tinham combinado de ir semana passada para colocar o papo em dia, já que com todo esse trabalho eles raramente tinham tempo para se divertirem. Eles se viam sempre, já que trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, mas sair e conversar na paz e beber algumas cervejas, isso já era meio difícil.

Jensen tinha perguntado se Jared iria e Jared disse que sim, então eles foram no carro de Jensen até o local marcado e encontraram Tom e Mike em uma mesa com cervejas, jogando conversa fora.

- Hey, se não é o nosso Paddywhack e nosso Smeckles! – Mike saudou, erguendo uma garrafa de cerveja quando os garotos se aproximaram deles.

- Já está bêbado, Mike? – Jensen perguntou, quase incrédulo.

- E quando é que o Mike não está bêbado? – Tom retrucou com um sorriso irônico. Mike o olhou como se acabasse de ouvir o maior insulto da sua vida.

- Eu não estou bêbado!

- Não, sua mãe só te deixou cair muitas vezes quando você era bebê. – Jared comentou, sorrindo maldosamente para o amigo que fez uma cara afetada.

- Ouch, com amigos assim quem precisa de inimigos?

Todo mundo riu, e foi quando a música começou a tocar que eles começaram a jogar conversa fora. Jensen estava bem mais a vontade aqui, e ele que pensava que ia acabar agindo feito um idiota por estar perto de Jared depois de tudo aquilo, tinha se enganado, era até como se eles nunca tivessem avançado um nível na relação. Era, se não fosse por alguns olhares lascivos que Jared o lançava vez ou outra, quase sem perceber e que Jensen fazia questão de fingir que não estava percebendo, até porque Tom e Mike estavam ali com eles.

- Então... Então... – Mike chamou a atenção dos garotos após uma crise de riso conjunta com Jared. – A gente colocou aquele vestido vermelho no Tom e ele estava tão chapado que nem...

O celular de Jensen escolheu essa hora para tocar e ele pediu licença, atendendo a chamada e olhando para o chão, mantendo a cabeça meio abaixada como se isso fosse o fazer ouvir a pessoa e não a música e as vozes ao seu lado, mas só Mike estava falando e Tom tinha na cara uma expressão assassina, enquanto Jared observava seu co-protagonista com curiosidade.

- Chris? – Jensen sorriu, meio surpreso e feliz em ouvir a voz do amigo. Ele ouviu o amigo falar algumas coisas e não percebeu que Jared estava olhando para ele com a pior cara possível, como se a simples menção do nome tivesse tirado todo seu bom humor. – Putz, cara, é mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente!

Jensen riu, tornando a olhar para Mike e Tom que o observavam esperando-o terminar a ligação.

- Não, eu não... Não é falta de consideração minha, Chris! – Jensen revirou os olhos ao ouvir as reclamações de Chris e olhou para Jared que tinha a testa levemente franzida e um ponto enorme de interrogação em cima da cabeça. – Olha, cala a boca e me escuta. Eu estou perto, então chego aí uns... Ahm... 15 minutos se eu for rápido, assim você pára de reclamar no meu ouvido, falou?

Houve uma pausa e Jensen revirava os olhos de novo, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

- Até mais, Chris. – Ele desligou, provavelmente na cara de Chris e voltou a encarar os amigos. – Então, eu tenho que ir gente...

- Compromisso com o namoradinho? – Mike perguntou, sorrindo todo dentes. – Opa, é mesmo, errei. O namorado na verdade é o JT, Chris é o amante.

O comentário provavelmente teria feito tanto Jared quanto Jensen mandarem Mike calar a boca, porque eles não levariam a sério já que Michael estava brincando, mas dadas às circunstâncias Jensen só sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha e se levantou, tentando ignorar o comentário e o fato de que Jared o encarava de uma maneira fixa demais, e ele também parecia ter ignorado a piadinha de Michael, na verdade ele nem sequer parecia ter ouvido.

- Quieto, Mike. – Tom o cutucou, quando viu que Mike estava abrindo a boca para falar mais alguma besteira, e o Lex Luthor apenas fechou a cara e se calou a contragosto.

- Aonde você vai? – Jared perguntou, se levantando também.

- Ah, é... Eu fiquei de ver o Chris e o Steve se apresentarem hoje e como eu não converso direito com eles faz tempo, a gente vai aproveitar e passar um tempo juntos.

Se fosse numa época normal Jared teria feito aquele olharzinho de cachorrinho abandonado e comentado que Jensen estava deixando ele de lado, mas tudo na brincadeira, claro. Mas como a época era diferente agora, Jared não pareceu ter gostado muito dessa idéia, e Jensen pôde ver isso só pelo modo como ele apertou os lábios.

- É, é, claro. A gente se vê depois.

Ele se sentou novamente e bebeu a sua cerveja ignorando a existência de Jensen, e ignorando os olhares de Tom e Mike que pareciam ter se dado conta de que estavam perdendo alguma coisa ali no ar. Jensen tocou o amigo no ombro para chamar a atenção dele, mas de um jeito mais hesitante que o normal.

- Se você quiser ir a gente pode...

- Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. – Jared disse, sem olhar para Jensen. Ele usou um tom tão ríspido que fez Mike assobiar do outro lado da mesa, para em seguida grunhir de dor quando o pé de Tom acertou a canela dele num gesto grosseiro de "sem comentários e sem piadas", e mais uma vez Mike o olhava feio e se controlava a contragosto.

- Certo... – Jensen disse, ainda sem entender o comportamento de Jared. – Se quiser eu posso deixar o carro pra você...

- Eu estou bem, Jensen. – Jared disse impacientemente, olhando para ele como que o mandando sair dali logo. Jensen ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendimento.

- Okay, ta legal... Vejo você depois. – Ele se despediu de Mike e Tom e saiu do bar, deixando os três num silêncio constrangedor aonde Jared era observado pelos protagonistas de Smallville com uma curiosidade e interesse fora do normal, como se Jared estivesse prestes a contar a fofoca do ano, mas o mais novo apenas terminou sua cerveja e, passados alguns segundos, disse que iria embora porque estava cansado. Daí Tom e Mike não entenderam mais nada, mas preferiram não fazer comentário algum.

**xx**

O resto da noite havia passado voando e a manhã chegou rápido. Jensen tinha ligado para Jared um pouco depois de ter chegado no local aonde Steve e Chris tocariam, mas ele não tinha atendido e Jensen começava a se perguntar o que tinha feito de errado. Daí ele começou com aquelas dúvidas chatas e toda aquela incerteza que ele costumava ter quando o assunto era sua relação com Jared, mas ainda bem que Steve e Chris conseguiram tirar a mente de Jensen desse foco e isso fez o resto da noite passar rápido demais.

Eric tinha ligado cedo para dizer que as gravações de hoje foram canceladas por causa de um problema estúpido com a iluminação que levaria quase o dia inteiro para ser arrumado, e Jensen riu quando o chefe começou a distribuir insultos aquele povo "incompetente e lerdo que nem fazer o negócio direito sabia", e Jensen disse que precisava desligar antes que ele ficasse surdo. Porque quando Kripke começava a falar desse tipo de coisa ele levava uma vida para se calar.

Jensen tinha desligado o telefone quando a campainha tocou. Ele olhou para a porta do apartamento e estava se levantando quando Chris fez um gesto para ele continuar sentado. Jensen sorriu e deu de ombros, voltando a assistir a televisão.

Chris foi abrir a porta, de moletom e sem camisa, e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha quando viu quem era.

- Olha só quem está aqui! – Ele disse empolgado, enquanto dava passagem para Sandy e Jared entrarem. Sandy sorriu para ele e sorriu mais ainda quando seus olhos bateram em Jensen que tinha acabado de se levantar e preferia ter ficar sentado, porque ele sentiu os joelhos cederem quando ele viu que Sandy estava ali no apartamento dele, e com Jared. Jared, por sinal, sorriu sem muita vontade para Chris e ele não parecia ter acordado de muito bom humor hoje.

- Dormiu aqui? – Ele perguntou para Chris que fechava a porta.

- Ah, dormi sim. – Ele respondeu distraidamente.

- E o Steve? – Jared perguntou para ele, mas seus olhos estavam em Jensen que acabava de receber um abraço apertado de Sandy.

- Não faço idéia de onde ele esteja, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele está com aquela fã gostosa que foi ver nossa apresentação. – Chris disse, parando ao lado dos dois.

- Heeey, eu já estava com saudades de você, Smackles. – Sandy disse, apertando o nariz de Jensen que tentou se afastar dela, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

- Eu me pergunto quando é que você vai parar de me chamar assim. – Jensen disse, tentando parecer incomodado com o apelido, mas falhando terrivelmente. Ele não tinha nada contra esse apelido e nem com Sandy usá-lo, e ele não tinha nada contra Sandy e, se fosse em outra hora, ele teria ficado feliz em vê-la. Mas vê-la chegar ali com Jared de surpresa, de repente, não tinha deixado ele muito confortável, ainda mais porque Jensen se sentia mal em ficar perto de Sandy, tratá-la como sempre tratou e, ao mesmo tempo, escondendo o fato de que ele era praticamente o amante de Jared.

- Nunca! – Sandy respondeu, mostrando a língua. Ela então puxou algo de dentro da bolsa e entregou para Jensen, era um pacotinho pequeno e vermelho enrolado numa fita azul. Era um presente e Jensen se sentiu o cara mais detestável da face da Terra. – Feliz aniversário atrasado! Eu sei que faz um tempinho, mas como eu não pude ir pra festa e fiquei um tempo sem vir pra cá...

- Não precisava, Sandy. Não precisava mesmo. – Jensen disse, completamente sem graça, mas aceitando o pacotinho mesmo assim. Ele evitava, por tudo no mundo, olhar para Jared que observava os dois em silêncio. Ele abriu o pacotinho sem dizer nada e deixou escapar uma risada sincera quando viu qual era o presente, era um relógio que parecia ter custado caro e que era do Frajola, de Piu-Piu e Frajola e isso fez Jensen rir. Ele olhou para Sandy que sorria para ele, ansiosa em saber se tinha acertado no presente.

Nesse instante Jensen se odiou completamente, e seu sorriso deu uma falhada que ele fez questão de disfarçar quando ele puxou a garota para um abraço em agradecimento pelo presente. O aniversário dele já tinha passado e ele não tinha visto Sandy todo esse tempo e não esperava receber um presente dela, e o fato da garota ter se lembrado dele e ter comprado um presente mesmo após ter passado semanas desde o aniversário de Jensen só o fazia se sentir pior ainda, sentir aquele remorso e aquela raiva de si mesmo por não ser forte o suficiente em conseguir terminar tudo com Jared.

Mas ele sabia que não terminaria, não é? Não conseguia frear aquela situação toda, não conseguia evitar. Ele, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, amava Jared de verdade e ele desconfiava que o ator mais novo sabia disso. Podia ser apenas sexo para Jared, mas para Jensen não era e mesmo que aquilo fosse tudo o que Jared pudesse oferecer a ele, ele aceitaria e não reclamaria porque ele não conseguia se afastar de Jared. O pouco já era o suficiente. Mesmo que Jensen fosse seu segredinho sujo, mesmo que aquilo não o fizesse feliz e o fizesse se odiar por causa de Sandy, ele ainda tinha Jared e isso era suficiente, não é? Ele se contentava em ser um tipo de amante, ele se contentava com esse pouco porque parecia que era o máximo que Jared poderia lhe oferecer.

Poderia, ou, talvez, _quisesse_ oferecer. Porque algo em Jensen lhe dizia que Jared amava Sandy, que era com ela que ele constituiria uma família e Jensen evitava pensar nisso, evitava pensar no que seria deles dois juntos. Evitava pensar que, talvez, se Jared não quisesse mais nada com ele a amizade não sobreviveria. E Jensen precisava da amizade de Jared, ele não saberia viver sem aquilo, sem a amizade de Jared e sem poder tocar Jared, beijá-lo.

E isso lhe dizia que ele estava num caminho perdido e sem volta.

Jensen colocou o relógio no pulso com os olhos em Jared que o observava em silêncio. Chris havia ido se vestir e Sandy comentava algo sobre o presente, algo que Jensen sinceramente não estava ouvindo. Seu coração começou a bater forte quando Jared se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sandy enquanto as mãos da garota ajeitavam o relógio de Jensen e ela dizia, ao mesmo tempo, as funções do aparelho. Jensen sorria, fingindo ouvir, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos das mãos de Jared nos ombros de Sandy, fazendo aquela massagem de leve, aquele carinho íntimo.

Mas ele fazia esse carinho mantendo os olhos em Jensen, mantendo aquele olhar intenso em Jensen e isso fazia o ator mais velho se desesperar.

- Não é o máximo? – Sandy perguntou a Jensen sobre o relógio, e Jensen concordou sem dizer nada, só acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Foi nessa hora que Jared abraçou Sandy por trás e depositou um beijo nos cabelos da morena, fazendo-a olhar para ele e quando ela olhou para ele e abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário a respeito de qualquer coisa que fosse, Jared roubou um beijo e fez a morena se calar.

Jensen abaixou o olhar, encarando o chão e tentando ignorar a vontade que tinha de sair dali, fugir dali. Saber que Jared estava com Sandy já doía terrivelmente, saber que Sandy o tinha, saber que Sandy era a namorada dele já causavam aquela sensação esquisita dentro de Jensen, fazendo-o se sentir inferior, como se ele não fosse bom o suficiente, como se ele tivesse que se contentar com os restos. Mas observar as demonstrações de carinho tão íntimas, observar Jared tocar Sandy e beijá-la daquele jeito carinhoso e não daquele jeito animal com que ele costumava tocar e beijar Jensen, o fazia se sentir, se sentir quase usado. Porque estava na cara que com Sandy era amor e com ele era algo carnal, algo que passaria.

Jensen nunca se apaixonou antes na vida. Claro que ele já havia conhecido garotas e gostado delas, a ponto de achar que estava apaixonado, mas aquele tipo de amor que ele sentia por Jared ele nunca sentiu por mais ninguém, e saber que não era recíproco fazia-o se sentir desesperado, como se Jared fosse largá-lo na primeira oportunidade possível, usar e abusar e então quando enjoasse, trocá-lo por alguém melhor. Jensen nunca havia se envolvido com alguém desse jeito tão obsessivo, e ele já tinha feito muitas garotas sofrerem, propositalmente ou não, mas ele nunca pensou que um dia passaria pela mesma coisa.

Pela insegurança, pela incerteza, pelo medo. Medo, ele não sabia o que mais ele sentia, se era medo ou angústia. Medo por estar jogando um jogo, por estar lidando com um Jared imprevisível, medo de ser trocado.

Estava pensando nisso, olhando para qualquer lugar menos Sandy e Jared. Porque Jared a beijava de um jeito terno demais, mas ainda assim intenso, e era como se ele quisesse mostrar a diferença da relação dele com ela e dele com Jensen, como se quisesse esfregar aquilo na cara de Jensen e Jensen não podia fazer nada. Não podia fazer nada, e ele agradeceu a Deus por Chris ter escolhido àquela hora para chegar, já vestido, passando os braços pelos ombros de Jensen de um jeito protetor, e nessa hora Jared se afastou de Sandy.

- Vão arrumar um quarto! – Christian disse, brincando. Sandy corou e abaixou o olhar, dando uma cotovelada de leve em Jared por ele ter beijado ela do nada e ali, Jensen sorriu sem vontade, se limitando a encarar o amigo músico.

- Acho que o Jen não vai gostar se eu levar a Sandy pro quarto dele pra saciar essa...

- Jared Padalecki! – Sandy o repreendeu, fazendo Jared sorrir de orelha a orelha e puxá-la para um abraço mais forte. Jensen só pensava sozinho que seria ótimo se um raio caísse na cabeça dele agora e o impedisse de ter que observar aquela cena torturante. O que Jared queria com aquilo? Ele por um acaso gostava de fazer Jensen sofrer? Gostava de ver Jensen sofrer por ele? Se morder de ciúme? Era só sobre isso? Ele sentia prazer em machucar Jensen daquela forma?

- Eu simplesmente amo quando você fica nervosa! – Jared disse para Sandy, fazendo a garota rir.

- Eu devia ter dado em cima do Jensen e não em cima de você! – Sandy retrucou, tentando parecer irritada.

- Você não faz o tipo dele, Sandy. – Jared disse sem parar de sorrir, só que dessa vez ele sorria mais maliciosamente e olhava para Jensen que não sentia a mínima vontade de falar. Chris riu.

- E qual é o tipo dele? – Christian perguntou, e Jensen pensou que essa seria a hora perfeita para um raio cair na cabeça dele.

- É, qual é o tipo do nosso garotão aqui, _huh?_ – Sandy perguntou, e ela parecia bem interessada na resposta.

- Ah, garotas altas, gostosas, com cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados. – Jared respondeu, seriamente.

- Essa é a sua versão feminina, Jay. – Sandy disse, revirando os olhos. Jared riu, abraçando a garota com mais força.

- Pois é. – Foi tudo o que Jared disse. Jensen preferiu não fazer comentário algum, continuou encarando Jared e deixando bem claro que ele não estava gostando das piadinhas.

- Mas então... Nós precisamos ir. – Sandy comentou, sorrindo para Chris e Jensen. – Eu só vim entregar seu presente e chamar vocês pra uma festa que vai ter na casa do Jared esse final de semana.

- Comemorando o que? – Christian perguntou por Jensen, que já tinha aberto a boca.

- É surpresa. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo de leve. Os dois se despediram de Chris e Jensen e saíram do apartamento, e quando Jensen fechou a porta seu sorriso falso evaporou na hora e ele suspirou de alívio, porque mais um pouco e ele não agüentaria mais ficar ali. Christian pareceu ter notado. Ele se sentou no sofá, pegando o controle remoto da TV e observando o amigo em silêncio.

- Você vai? – Ele perguntou por perguntar, ainda observando Jensen de uma maneira estranha. Jensen, que tinha se jogado ao lado de Chris no sofá, não olhou para ele quando respondeu:

- É, acho que vou ter que ir.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A²: **Uma vida depois e eu finalmente atualizo! Ainda não estou satisfeita com o capítulo, mas se eu não postasse agora, não postaria nunca de tantas mudanças que eu fiz. Ah, Empty, calma que o que você quer chega no capítulo que vem (Se eu não mudar de última hora xD). Um beijão a todo mundo que acompanha e muito obrigada pelas reviews! :D

Ah, eu fiz uma capa pra fanfic um tempo atrás, dêem uma olhada e me digam o que acharam? :D **http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Capas**(barra)**Erros**(ponto)**jpg**

.

.

.

**Jéssica Wakin – **O Jensen sofre, né? :D Obrigada pela review, beeeijos! ;*

**Cristina – **Querendo ver o Jared pegar o Jensen de jeito de novo? O.O Pervertida você, hein! Auhauahuahauah O sujo falando do mal lavado! x.x :D Beeeeeijos e obrigada pela review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

---

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Infelizmente eu não os conheço pessoalmente, o que significa que eu não tenho permissão deles para escrever essa fanfic. Mesmo assim, a minha intenção não é ofender ninguém, nem quem está lendo e nem os atores.

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, quanto mais fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Eu não tenho Beta, os erros são todos meus.

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles!** Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**N/A: **A música utilizada nesse capítulo é "Rehab", da **Rihanna** (Tradução no final). Depois de "Friend or Foe?" do t.A.T.u, "Rehab" meio que me inspirou com essa fanfic :]

**N/A²:** Os trechos da música servem para separar as partes da fanfic. Eu resolvi colocar os trechos ao invés dos "**xxx**" de sempre. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

———

**I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you**

**You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?**

———

Sexta-feira. Ele costumava amar as sextas-feiras, por nenhum motivo em especial. Agora não fazia a mínima diferença, já que ele não estava mais no colegial e, dependendo, teria que trabalhar no final de semana ao contrário de antigamente, quando ele não precisava se preocupar com o trabalho e os finais de semana se resumiam a ficar em casa ou sair com os amigos, já que não tinha aula.

Pensando nessa época, parecia que fazia anos, tantos anos que ele nem se lembrava direito de alguns acontecimentos, e se perguntava se tinham acontecido com ele mesmo ou com outra pessoa.

Era de noite, Christian tinha ido embora na quinta-feira, e fazia dois dias que Jensen tinha conversado direito com Jared. Ele estava fugindo, evitando encontrar com Jared por aí e evitando ficar sozinho com ele, e isso nos set de filmagens. Jensen se limitava a contracenar com ele e só, tão logo as gravações tinham terminado e lá estava Jensen fugindo para qualquer lugar movimentado, porque ele sabia que se fosse para seu trailer Jared o encontraria lá e seria difícil resistir a ele quando os dois estivessem sozinhos.

Jared devia ter percebido, mas se percebeu não disse nada.

Jensen evitava olhar muito para ele tambpem, ele só se sentia seguro para olhar Jared quando estava fingindo ser Dean, porque aí tudo parecia ficar mais simples e fácil. Porque não eram eles lá, eram Sam e Dean e isso tornava o contato visual mais fácil.

Ele desconfiava que os outros estavam suspeitando de algo, porque os dois sempre foram tão próximos e de repente mal se falavam, e pela segunda vez já que Jensen e Jared ficaram aquela semana inteira sem conversarem direito porque Jared o estava tratando mal e não queria dizer o motivo, essa foi a primeira vez e então eles voltaram a se falar, na verdade voltaram a se falar e de brinde começaram a se "pegarem" por aí. Agora a relação esquisita tinha voltado e os dois não estavam mais se falando, e dessa vez não era porque Jared estava tratando Jensen mal, era porque Jensen o estava evitando.

Porque ele precisava acabar com aquilo de um jeito ou de outro – seu lado racional dizia -, e talvez esse fosse um dos jeitos mais práticos.

Jim tinha perguntado se eles tinham brigado de novo e Jensen se limitou a se fazer de desentendido. Na melhor das hipóteses é sempre bom se fazer de idiota. _"Se brigamos? Eu e o Jared? Claro que não, da onde você tirou essa, Jim?"._

Ele esperava que tivesse soado convincente na hora.

Tinham se passado dois dias e Jensen estava enlouquecendo. _Deus,_ como Jensen sentia falta de Jared, em todos os sentidos. Não só beijar Jared, tocar e ser tocado por Jared, mas Jensen também sentia falta daquela amizade forte que eles tinham e que parecia ter se quebrado para nunca mais se restaurar. Sim, Jensen sentia falta dessa relação com Jared.

Ele sentia tanta falta de Jared que mal estava conseguindo manter o foco em outras coisas, e isso estava enlouquecendo ele. É, talvez ele começasse a ficar louco de verdade por causa de Jared.

Aquilo não era nada fácil.

A relação saudável que ele tinha com Jared antes de tudo virar de cabeça para baixo... Ele também sentia falta dessa relação, e no momento Jensen estava se odiando porque ele foi um dos culpados por ela ter acabado. Ele tinha cometido um erro ao dar corda para Jared, ele deveria ter dito algo como _"Hey, cara, eu não jogo nesse time!",_ quando Jared disse que ele era sexy e colocou a mão na sua coxa, quando eles estavam naquele bar. Ele deveria ter ficado sentado naquela cadeira ao invés de ter ido naquele banheiro e ter fodido com tudo junto com Jared.

Se Jensen tivesse feito isso, talvez as coisas não estivessem assim tão criticas.

E como ele se odiava por ser tão fraco, impotente. Ele tinha se deixado usar por Jared como se ele fosse um brinquedinho, e agora havia Sandy pra tornar tudo pior. Ele não conseguia se perdoar por isso, ele gostava de Sandy e não queria machucá-la. Como Jared não se importava nem um pouco com os sentimentos dela?

Talvez porque ele pretendesse acabar com isso antes que ela pudesse ficar sabendo.

_Oh, droga..._ Melhor nem pensar nisso.

Assistir as demonstrações de carinho dos dois foi a última coisa que Jensen podia suportar, todo mundo tem um limite. Saber que ela era a namorada dele e que ele a amava – fosse de qual jeito que fosse, não importava – e que estava com ela, já era torturante demais, ter que assistir a comprovação disso era algo que Jensen não estava pronto para agüentar nem àquela hora e nem agora.

Talvez não fosse ficar pronto nunca.

Então era assim que era a vida de um amante? Porque mesmo que Jensen detestasse a palavra, era mais ou menos isso que ele era, não é? Ele deveria se contentar com os restos, com aquilo que Jared oferecia porque não podia ou não queria oferecer mais, porque pra ele não devia fazer a mínima diferença se Jensen precisasse de uma demonstração qualquer de afeto e não algo como _"Hey, cara, vamos transar naquele sofá!"._

Droga, parecia bem menos complicado e doloroso nos filmes.

Não era ciúme o que ele sentiu na hora que viu Jared abraçar e beijar Sandy, sim, era um pouco de ciúme sim, quem ele queria enganar dizendo que não? Mas a maior parte foi inveja. Ele sentiu inveja da relação de Jared com Sandy e ele se odiava por ficar com inveja disso, mas não conseguia evitar. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Ele amava Jared, ele amava o cretino e ele tinha se entregado para Jared e pelo que? A imagem dele abraçando Sandy e a beijando tão... De um jeito tão apaixonado e íntimo e carinhoso estava surgindo na mente de Jensen com clareza digital. Ele não conseguia não pensar naquilo, e não conseguia não pensar que com ele era tudo diferente.

E como doía saber que era diferente e como doía estar ciente e mesmo assim não conseguir evitar, não conseguir parar aquela loucura. Ele tinha evitado Jared, mas sabia que não poderia ignorá-lo para sempre, e logo alguém suspeitaria e faria perguntas, porque era pelo bem da série. Supernatural precisava deles se dando bem como antes, logo alguém perguntaria e o que Jensen diria?

Ele morria de medo que alguém descobrisse. Que bem ia fazer a Supernatural se de repente todo mundo descobrisse que os protagonistas da série transam na hora do expediente? Ia ser um caos, porque _pelo amor de Deus,_ eles fazem dois irmãos na maldita série. Eles são homens, são famosos, e se descobrissem esse "casinho" a carreira de Jensen iria pelo ralo, e a de Jared também, e sua família provavelmente o odiaria.

Talvez ele estivesse exagerando demais.

Jensen se sentou na cama, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e respirando fundo. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estivera ali deitado na cama encarando o teto e pensando em Jared, Jared e Sandy, Jared e a festa surpresa pra comemorar sabe-se lá Deus o que e, droga, como diabos Jensen ia conseguir fingir que não tinha acontecido nada entre ele e Jared para as pessoas estranhas?

Se a intenção de Jared era machucar Jensen, ele estava conseguindo e com muito êxito. Se não bastasse o ator mais velho ficar pensando toda santa hora nele e em como aquilo era insano e ia acabar mal no final, agora ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Jared e Sandy, Jared e Sandy, e Jared usando Jensen para depois descartá-lo como se não fosse nada e se casando com Sandy.

Sério, aquilo não estava fazendo bem a ele.

O telefone tocou e Jensen sentiu um frio subir pela sua espinha. Automaticamente ele desejou que não fosse Jared, e quando atendeu não conseguiu evitar o suspiro de alívio ao ouvir a voz de Chris.

- Tudo bem, cara? – Christian perguntou e Jensen sorriu de leve, passando a mão pela nuca e se forçando a acordar. Ficar todo aquele tempo deitado numa cama no escuro tinha-o feito ficar com um pouco de sono.

- Tudo sim. – Jensen respondeu, rezando para que Chris não notasse sua voz fraca. – O Steve já apareceu?

- Ele ligou. – Chris disse. – Ele estava mesmo com aquela fã gostosa.

Jensen podia ver a cara de divertimento de Chris, mesmo que estivessem pelo telefone e ele não pudesse realmente _ver _Chris.

- Só liguei para saber como você estava. Você estava um pouco estranho aquele dia e...

Jensen deixou de ouvir Chris porque alguém estava batendo na porta. Ele mandou o amigo esperar e se levantou, saindo do quarto e indo até a sala. Ele continuou com o telefone, e quase o deixou cair quando abriu a porta e viu quem estava ali.

Sua garganta secou e a vontade de sair correndo dali tomou conta dele, mas algo fez com que Jensen se congelasse dos pés a cabeça, então nem mover os pés ele conseguiu. Seus olhos estavam fixos no homem alto parado o olhando com curiosidade e Jensen quase não ouviu Chris perguntar do outro lado da linha se estava tudo okay.

- Chris, eu preciso desligar. – Jensen disse, mal ouvindo os protestos de Chris. – Te ligo depois.

Ele abaixou a mão, ao mesmo tempo desligando o telefone pelo botão. Continuou parado barrando a passagem da porta e sentiu-se arrepiar quando seu co-protagonista chegou perto, para dar uma olhada por dentro do apartamento e, depois, descer o olhar pelo corpo de Jensen.

Jensen estava só com seu moletom e sua camisa cinza claro.

- Não vai me deixar entrar?

- O que você quer? – Jensen desejou que tivesse soado irritado, mas sua voz não passou de um sussurro assustado. Ele tinha evitado Jared por dois dias e estava com esperanças que ele não aparecesse. Por mais que ele sentisse falta de Jared ele sabia que aquilo era o melhor para ambos, mas devia ter suspeitado que Jared não abriria mão dele tão rápido e fácil assim. Na sua mente, e ele temia que na mente de Jared também, não era Jensen quem dava o ponto final naquela relação insana que eles mantinham, era Jared. Já que Jared é quem mandava ali.

Jared ignorou sua pergunta completamente e entrou, fechando a porta. Jensen recuou por instinto, tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Jared, mas não adiantou de nada porque Jared o puxou para perto segurando sua cintura, aproximando os corpos à força.

Seu coração queria sair pela sua boca, e ao contrário do que deveria ter feito Jensen apenas se deixou abraçar. Sim, _abraçar,_ porque Jared o puxou para perto num daqueles abraços que eles não davam há algumas semanas, e Jensen sentia tanta falta daquele contato que não podia evitar nem se quisesse muito.

As mãos de Jared estavam nas suas costas e ele encostou o queixo no ombro de Jensen, pouco ligando se ele tinha que se curvar um pouco já que Jensen era alguns centímetros mais baixo.

Jensen não disse uma palavra, mas sentiu seu coração disparar mais ainda quando ouviu um som estranho saindo da boca de Jared. Quase incrédulo, Jensen percebeu que Jared estava chorando, chorando enquanto o abraçava como se Jensen fosse ir embora a qualquer segundo e deixá-lo sozinho.

- Jared... Jay, você está...? – Ele não precisou terminar a pergunta, quando forçou Jared a olhá-lo nos olhos viu as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos esverdeados do mais novo, e aquilo o quebrou em pedacinhos. Jensen sempre odiou ver Jared chorar.

Jensen sempre odiou ver Jared machucado, magoado por qualquer coisa que fosse, e Jensen se perguntou se Jared estava assim porque ele o andou evitando. Oh, Deus, ele esperava que não, porque Jensen detestava só a idéia de machucar Jared de qualquer jeito que fosse.

Ele quase nunca o havia visto chorar. Na verdade, em todo o tempo em que eles se conheciam, Jensen nunca o viu chorar pra valer como se realmente estivesse triste por causa de alguma coisa, com a exceção daquela vez que Sadie se machucou e eles tiveram que levá-la para o veterinário e Jared estava desesperado porque ele não queria perder a cachorrinha dele.

Aquela foi a única vez, e Jensen esperava que tivesse sido a última, mas pelo visto não foi.

- Está tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou, segurando o rosto do mais novo, procurando por contato visual. Jared não disse nada, ainda o segurava pela cintura mantendo-o próximo e aquilo parecia ser tudo o que ele precisava. - Jay... Fala comigo...

- Me desculpa. – Jared disse num sussurro de voz, segurando firme Jensen pela cintura. Jensen não compreendeu. – Me desculpa, Jen. Eu sinto muito.

Ele começava a se desesperar internamente. O que Jared queria dizer com aquilo? Será que ele não queria mais nada, queria terminar aquela relação deles?

Ele havia escolhido Sandy?

Internamente Jensen estava rezando para que não fosse isso. Não, não podia ser isso, ele não ia suportar se fosse.

- Jare...

- Eu... – Ele começou, mas não parecia saber o que dizer. Em vez de falar algo, beijou Jensen e impediu o mais velho de perguntar algo.

Aquilo o surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa pudesse lhe surpreender nos últimos dias. Mais do que o abraço firme e aconchegante de Jared, aquilo deixou Jensen sem saber como pensar ou reagir. Jared o beijou de uma maneira completamente diferente das outras. Não era animal, não era um beijo violento e possessivo, pelo contrário, era um beijo intenso e tão forte como se Jared quisesse dizer tudo através daquilo, e Jensen não teve outra alternativa a não ser a de "escutar", e se entregar completamente, como sempre.

Não tiveram tempo para dizerem nada, nem questionar. No momento em que Jared o beijou como se fosse a última vez, as coisas fugiram do controle de Jensen mais uma vez.

Jared o segurou firme e quando Jensen se deu conta, eles já tinham movido caminho até o quarto. As luzes continuavam apagadas, com a exceção da luz da sala, mas não importava porque a claridade vinda pelas janelas já era suficiente.

Eles caíram juntos na cama. Jensen por baixo e Jared por cima, e só pararam de se beijar quando precisaram de ar. O olhar que Jared o lançou quando suas bocas se separaram foi o suficiente para fazer Jensen se arrepiar e se derreter completamente. Ele nunca havia visto Jared assim. Não era como se fosse um olhar cheio de malícia e desejo, claro que ainda havia isso, mas havia aquela coisa a mais que Jensen simplesmente não conseguia decifrar, e no momento nem se ele quisesse com todas as forças ele ia conseguir pensar em alguma coisa que fizesse sentido.

Jared tirou sua camisa com urgência demais e Jensen o ajudou, também com urgência demais. Os movimentos eram um pouco desajeitados, mas ainda assim, perfeitos. Quando a camisa de Jensen caiu no chão, Jared alcançou seu pescoço e começou a beijar e morder de leve, trilhando aquele caminho conhecido com toques desconhecidos que foram do pomo-de-adão de Jensen por todo seu peitoral até chegar em seu umbigo, só aí ele parou para olhar para Jensen como se ele precisasse saber qual as reações que ele causava no loiro.

E como se ele quisesse ler a mente de Jensen só pelo olhar.

Jensen ajudou-o com as roupas e não demorou muito para os dois estarem vestindo nada. Na verdade não demorou tempo algum, porque o desespero tinha tornado tudo bem mais rápido. E Jensen estava desesperado por aqueles toques, aqueles beijos tão diferentes do usual.

E ele precisava sentir que Jared queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Não apenas por sexo, mas por algo a mais.

Ele deixou escapar um grunhido de prazer quando sentiu todo o corpo de Jared contra o dele, e os movimentos com os quadris, a pressão exercida enquanto as ereções se pressionavam. Ele tinha as mãos no cabelo de Jared e não se importava em puxar quando tudo aquilo parecia demais e insuficiente ao mesmo tempo, e Jared não parecia ligar a mínima para a dor.

Ele não ditou ordens dessa vez e nem disse nada. Mesmo que Jensen não tivesse ideia do que se passava pela cabeça de Jared, se aquilo era o que ele queria para fazê-lo ficar bem de novo, então Jensen daria isso a ele.

Porque ele não consegue dizer 'não' e precisa daquele contato tanto quanto Jared parecia precisar no momento. E a diferença, e o carinho, e os movimentos precisos e quentes, era algo que Jensen não fazia ideia quando teria de Jared novamente e ele aproveitaria ao máximo enquanto podia.

Jared só abriu a boca para perguntar se Jensen tinha lubrificante, porque Jensen já estava começando a implorar por aquilo, porque ele precisava de mais. Jensen não se lembrava de ter respondido nada, ele só apontou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e em menos de cinco segundos Jared esticou a mão, abriu a gaveta e pegou a embalagem.

Jared o beijou mais uma vez, calando seus protestos e seus pedidos insistentes para que Jared o fodesse logo de uma vez, e foi enquanto as suas línguas se enroscavam uma na outra num beijo desesperado e tão perfeito que Jared o penetrou, com tanto cuidado como se Jensen fosse algo frágil.

Então Jensen quebrou o beijo e agarrou o cabelo de Jared mais uma vez enquanto se contorcia debaixo de Jared e apreciava a sensação que sentia ao senti-lo dentro de si. Ele só se deu conta nessa hora do quão ele precisava de Jared.

- Eu te amo. – Jared sussurrou de repente, sem olhar para ele, quando começou a se mover dentro de Jensen. As palavras soaram tão baixas que Jensen quase não ouviu. Mas então Jared o olhou nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se movimentar com mais força, seguindo um ritmo mais forte que estava acertando a próstata de Jensen a cada investida, foi que ele repetiu com mais firmeza. – Eu te amo tanto, Jen...

E Jensen se perguntou se estava delirando, e isso foi a última coisa que ele pensou que fizesse sentido antes de se perder completamente naquelas sensações. Porque sentir Jared dentro dele, porque sentir Jared próximo a ele e sentir seu corpo, e sentir sua mão em volta da sua ereção o masturbando e, ao mesmo tempo, ouvir Jared sussurrando aquelas coisas que Jensen nunca pensou que iria ouvir dele um dia, era bom pra caramba e muito para que Jensen agüentasse de uma vez só.

Ele não soube quando tempo durou, mas foi o suficiente e foi perfeito, melhor do que das outras vezes porque dessa vez parecia fazer algum sentido, significar alguma coisa. Jensen gozou e o orgasmo o deixou desorientado por um longo tempo, e ele gritou o nome de Jared e ouviu Jared gritar seu nome em resposta enquanto gozava dentro dele e desabava em cima dele, respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Jensen o abraçou com força e pensou que poderia ficar assim para sempre. Jared deixou-se abraçar e deitou a cabeça no peitoral de Jensen, enquanto os dois se recuperavam aos poucos.

Jensen sorria enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Jared.

- Eu sinto muito. – Jared sussurrou novamente, fechando os olhos e mantendo-se onde estava: nos braços de Jensen.

Jensen não compreendeu novamente, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de perguntar, então ele disse a única coisa que poderia dizer:

- Tudo bem, Jay, tudo bem.

Ele ainda estava desnorteado com o fato de Jared ter dito que o amava, e _duas_ vezes.

———

**It's like you were my favorite drug**

**The only problem is that you was using me in a different way than I was using you**

———

A luz entrou alegremente pelos vidros da janela e acordaram Jensen. Ele abriu os olhos, porém os fechou e só depois de alguns longos segundos é que ele os abriu de novo e encarou o teto do quarto. Automaticamente sua mão tateou o outro lado da cama e ele não conseguiu evitar o desapontamento quando percebeu que estava vazia.

Ele olhou ao redor e chamou por Jared, ainda com esperanças de que ele estivesse por ali, mas ninguém respondeu e quando Jensen se levantou após ter se vestido, viu que o apartamento estava vazio. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e foi até o telefone, não havia recado algum além de um de Chris e dois de Danneel, resumindo, não havia recado nenhum de Jared e Jensen estava se perguntando por que Jared tinha ido embora desse jeito.

Parecia que ele gostava de mexer com a cabeça de Jensen.

Jensen tomou um banho rápido e então tomou seu café sem muita vontade. Ele até pensou em ligar para Jared ou qualquer coisa assim, mas desistiu de última hora e achou melhor fazer algo de produtivo, como por exemplo, ler seu roteiro. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali no sofá lendo, pela primeira vez em semanas conseguindo se concentrar de verdade naquilo sem ficar pensando em Jared e toda aquela maluquice, parecia que depois de ontem à noite ele não precisava mais se preocupar com nada.

Ele só se deu conta do horário quando Chris chegou dizendo que eles estavam atrasados para ir para a festa, e Jensen perguntou _"Que festa?",_ e só depois se lembrou do convite de Sandy e Jared. Ele não estava com a mínima vontade de ir a essa festa, e só de se lembrar dela seu bom humor foi embora com a rapidez com que Jared fala "Dean" enquanto eles estão gravando.

Mesmo assim ele se trocou e foi com Chris no carro dele até a casa de Jared. Esperava que seu amigo não tivesse notado que ele estava suando frio de ansiedade, e medo também, porque só agora ele parava para pensar nos pedidos de desculpas insistentes de Jared e ele rezava para que não tivesse nada a ver com aquela festa e Sandy e ele.

Mas se ele estivesse errado?

Era fim de tarde quando Jensen e Chris chegaram, e Jensen sequer ouviu o que o amigo tinha falado o caminho inteiro, e Chris se notou o comportamento estranho de Jensen não falou nada.

Havia vários carros estacionados na rua e a casa parecia estar mais movimentada que o normal. Jensen e Chris entraram cumprimentando os conhecidos e Jensen fez todo o esforço do mundo para parecer simpático como sempre.

- JENNY-BEAR! – Alguém gritou de trás de Jensen e Jensen quase quis se enterrar na terra quando várias pessoas ao redor olharam para a cara dele, no mesmo tempo em que alguém puxava Jensen por trás de um jeito desengonçado. – Hey, quanto tempo, garoto!

- Chad. – Jensen cumprimentou com toda a má vontade do mundo. Chad sorriu todo dentes, passando o braço pelos ombros de Jensen e o direcionando para dentro da casa aonde havia várias pessoas falando entre si.

- Você chegou tarde! – Chad comentou, e ele já parecia um pouco embriagado. Quando tinham entrado na casa de Jared – e Jensen sequer teve oportunidade de procurar por Jared ou por Chris que tinha sumido do mapa -, alguém puxou Jensen de perto de Chad com toda a delicadeza de um gorila.

- Tira a mão dele, rapaz! – Michael disse, segurando Jensen e fazendo Chad piscar em sinal de surpresa. Jensen tentou se afastar de Michael, mas ele também parecia embriagado e nem reparou que Jensen estava sufocando pelo abraço forte.

- Eu vi ele primeiro, cara! – Chad protestou.

- Rá, mas eu conheço ele há mais tempo! – Michael rebateu. – Por falar nisso, acho que o Lafferty tava te procurando por aí, Chadzinho. Cuidado pra Sophia não pegar vocês no flagrada!

Chad fez uma cara feia e Jensen não teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa porque Michael o estava levando em direção a multidão.

- Não me diz que você já está bêbado. – Jensen disse, tentando se afastar de Michael. Michael apenas riu.

- Que isso, Jenny! É claro que não, o certo é meio não-lúcido. Mas então...

Mike ia dizer alguma coisa quando todo mundo se calou porque alguém tinha batido de leve com um garfo numa taça chamando a atenção das pessoas. Tanto Mike quanto Jensen olharam na direção da pessoa que estava em cima de uma cadeira, e essa pessoa era Tom.

- Okay... Primeiro de tudo... Eu quero parabenizar o nosso Jared aqui e seu bom gosto por garotas. – Todo mundo riu e olhou na direção de Jared que estava próximo a Tom, com Sandy ao seu lado. Jensen sentiu seu estômago girar quando viu o braço do moreno ao redor dos ombros de Sandy. – E quero parabenizar a Sandy por sua coragem em agüentar alguém como o Jared.

Jared sorriu amarelo e todo mundo riu de novo, principalmente Sandy que tinha olhado para Jared quando Tom fez esse comentário. Então todo mundo ficou em silêncio de novo porque Tom tinha batido na taça novamente.

- Eu aposto que você vai ser o padrinho! – Mike comentou ao seu lado e Jensen olhou para ele sem entender nada.

- Como é? – Perguntou, e foi nessa hora em que Tom abriu a boca:

- Enfim, quero parabenizar os dois! Espero que vocês sejam realmente felizes e toda essa coisa melosa que todo mundo deseja quando descobre que seu amigo vai se casar! – Tom disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e Jared abraçou mais Sandy diante desse comentário. A garota estava sorrindo como nunca Jensen a viu sorrir nesse meio tempo em que eles se conheciam. - Ah, e não enrola ela não Padalecki, vê se passa de noivado, falou?

Todo mundo começou a ovacionar e dar tapinhas nas costas de Jare. Alguns apertavam a mão dele e de Sandy enquanto os dois andavam pelo meio da multidão.

Mike, seu lado, estava dizendo mais alguma coisa, provavelmente a respeito do noivado, mas Jensen não estava ouvindo.

Ele não estava nem vendo, ele só encarava o local onde Tom estivera segundos atrás antes de descer da cadeira. Ele só olhava para lá e ouvia as vozes das pessoas ficando cada vez mais distantes, e tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era na palavra "casar" e "Sandy e Jared" e "Sandy e Jared e casamento" e nem raciocinar com clareza ele conseguia agora.

_Oh, droga, droga, não pode ser, não pode ser._

Jensen pensava, sentindo que estava começando a passar mal por nenhum motivo em especial. Estava tão chocado que nem percebeu que Mike estava ao seu lado perguntando se estava tudo bem. Jensen estava tão chocado que não conseguia nem se mover e era como se tudo corresse em câmera lenta ao seu redor.

"_Me desculpa, Jen. Eu sinto muito"._

Veio a voz de Jared dentro da sua cabeça.

"_Eu sinto muito"._

Tudo de repente fez sentido. Ontem a noite pareceu como se fosse a última vez porque _realmente _era a última vez. Jared tinha escolhido Sandy.

E por que será que Jensen estava surpreso?

———

**I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking**

**Should've never let you enter my door**

———

A porta se fechou com um barulho um pouco alto, mas como a música estava alta ninguém pareceu notar, e nem tinha como notar já que aquele era o segundo andar da casa e aquela parte estava praticamente deserta, todo mundo estava lá embaixo. E todo mundo estava ocupado demais festejando e rindo e conversando e dançando, todo mundo estava ocupado demais em ficar feliz por Jared e Sandy.

Jensen apoiou-se na pia e encarou a torneira prateada, ele se recusava a olhar para o espelho porque tinha medo do que fosse ver ali. Ele tinha as mãos no granito escuro e estava respirando com dificuldade, tanta dificuldade que era como se ele tivesse corrido o caminho todo do seu apartamento até a casa de Jared. Ele não havia corrido, ele tinha vindo com Chris e não fazia idéia da onde seu amigo estava agora, quando ouviu aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Tom, Jensen nem se preocupou em ser discreto ao sair dali e ir para o local mais isolado da casa.

Ele dava graças a Deus por Mike não ter notado, pelo menos ele não pareceu ter notado.

Jensen abriu a torneira e pegou um pouco da água para jogar em seu rosto, e só aí percebeu que a sua respiração agitada era culpa da crise de choro que ele estava tendo, e ele se odiava por estar ali assim e por estar chorando pelo maldito Padalecki. Ele não era uma garota, droga, então por que diabos ele estava chorando? Por que uma vez na vida não conseguia ficar indiferente com relação aquilo, fingir que não tinha significado algum?

Bom, porque teve significado, pelo menos para ele.

Mas para Jared não. Jared tinha escolhido Sandy e Jensen não deveria ter ficado surpreso, e talvez ele não estivesse tão surpreso e chocado e acabado se Jared não tivesse ido a seu apartamento ontem falar todas aquelas baboseiras que naquela hora tinham feito todo o sentido do mundo. Mas que agora, quando Jensen se lembrava, só pareciam palavras vazias ditas com a intenção de conseguir algo dele.

E Jensen tinha caído direitinho.

Ele olhou para o espelho quando respirou fundo novamente, tentando se obrigar a parar de chorar. Ele não chorava por esse tipo de coisa, _droga,_ ele não chorava por ninguém.

Nesse mesmo instante alguém abriu a porta e Jensen se odiou por não a ter trancado. Mas não era como se ele tivesse se importado com isso quando entrou, ele estava bem mais ocupado revivendo toda aquela cena que ocorreu lá embaixo.

Jared e Sandy iam se casar, estavam noivos e como Jared não teve a coragem de dizer isso para ele ontem? Como ele teve coragem de fazê-lo descobrir dessa forma? Era uma ótima hora para Jensen perguntar.

- Jen... – Jensen observou o rosto de Jared pelo reflexo do espelho e ele não soube definir o que tinha sentido ao ver o moreno, se era raiva ou medo, ou se era algo a mais. Jared parou no meio do banheiro, alguns passos de distância de Jensen, e ele observava Jensen com aquele olhar que lembrava muito o Jared de antes, o Jared divertido e palhaço e o Jared que Jensen amava incondicionalmente.

Mas agora ele sabia que era tudo uma mentira.

- Cai fora. – Jensen disse, passando as costas da mão sobre os olhos com a intenção de limpar os vestígios das lágrimas, mas era óbvio que ele estivera chorando.

Ele sentiu Jared se aproximar, _viu _Jared se aproximar e quando o mais novo tocou seu ombro para virá-lo e obrigá-lo a olhar para ele, Jensen se virou, mas tirou a mão de Jared do seu ombro com um movimento brusco.

- Não me toca. – Se pegou falando mais ameaçadoramente do que o necessário. Jared continuou olhando para ele.

- Jensen...

- Que porra é essa que você está fazendo, Jared? – Jensen acabou perguntando antes que pudesse calar a boca e só cair fora dali antes que as coisas piorassem. A raiva o tinha feito agir por impulso e isso pareceu surpreender Jared. – Tinha que vir ver pessoalmente o quanto você ferrou comigo? Acha isso divertido?

- Jensen... Me deixa... – Jared fez outra tentativa.

- Eu já disse para não me tocar! – Jensen gritou quando Jared se aproximou para tocá-lo, e ele não soube dizer muito bem se tinha medo da aproximação de Jared ou se ver aquele maldito anel de noivado tinha feito sua raiva subir a cabeça, mais ainda. Talvez fossem os dois, Jensen não sabia dizer, ele estava confuso demais agora para dizer exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele. – Eu espero que você tenha aproveitado pra caramba, porque você _nunca_ vai encostar em mim de novo!

Jensen estava perdendo o controle, estava recomeçando a chorar e ele estava se odiando por ser fraco dessa forma.

- Eu só queria saber por que você... Por que você fez isso? Por que você não me disse? Qual é o seu problema?! – Ele elevou a voz, e a falta de palavras da parte de Jared estavam o deixando com mais raiva ainda. – Você gosta de me ver assim? Você gosta de me ver sofrer?

Jared não respondeu, apenas apertou os lábios como se estivesse se controlando para não dizer alguma coisa.

- Você sente prazer com isso, Jared? Em machucar as pessoas dessa forma? Em _me _machucar dessa forma? – Jensen respirou fundo, e limpou as lágrimas mais uma vez, tentando se controlar de alguma forma, para não acabar se humilhando. – Como você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?

- Jen...

- Não vem com "Jen" pra cima de mim, seu filho da puta! Eu era a droga do seu amigo, eu não era um tipo de prostituta que você pegou ali na esquina, eu era a droga do seu amigo e você... Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo, Jared?! – Ele não tinha certeza do que estava perguntando, mas, ele só precisava de uma explicação qualquer.

Jared abaixou a cabeça, mantendo as mãos na cintura. Ele ficou calado um longo tempo apenas olhando para o chão antes de olhar para Jensen novamente, e quando o encarou não havia muito remorso no olhar de Jared, pelo contrário. Ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Esse parecia ser um Jared completamente diferente de minutos atrás.

- Não seja tão dramático, Jensen. – Ele disse numa voz debochada, uma voz que não combinava em nada com Jared. Jensen abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou não dizendo nada por falta de palavras. – O que achou que eu ia fazer?

Ele chegou perto, cercando Jensen que tinha encostado completamente seu corpo na pia de granito atrás dele. Jared estava a centímetros de distância dele.

- Achou que eu ia terminar com a Sandy pra ficar com você? Qual é, Jensen, eu pensei que você fosse menos estúpido do que isso.

Jared continuou sorrindo. Jensen o encarava, sentia seu coração na garganta e aquilo o estava quebrando em pedaços. De todas as coisas que esperava ouvir de Jared _iss_o nunca passou pela sua cabeça, esse não era o Jared que ele conhecia. Jensen não conseguia imaginar Jared o machucando de propósito, mas aquilo era a comprovação de que era isso o que havia acontecido e Jared não dava a mínima.

- Eu amo a Sandy, eu vou me casar com ela. Você foi só um passatempo, quer dizer, foi divertido enquanto durou, cara, mas acabou.

Se Jared ia dizer outra coisa, além disso, não teve tempo. Quando Jensen deu por si, ele já tinha acertado um soco no rosto de Jared. Era a primeira vez que ele batia pra valer em Jared. O mais novo recuou um pouco, virando seu rosto quase como nas vezes em que Dean socava Sam.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando encarou o loiro novamente.

- A Sandy não merece alguém como você. – Jensen se pegou falando, com tanto ódio que nunca pensou que sentiria por alguém em sua vida.

Jared limpou o sangue dos lábios com a língua e não disse nada.

– Mas não se preocupa, eu não vou falar nada pra ela.

E assim Jensen passou por Jared, saindo do banheiro. Ele não se preocupou em fingir que tudo estava bem, até porque a essa altura do campeonato ele não fazia questão. Ele passou por Sandy que chamou por ele, mas Jensen a ignorou completamente e ignorou qualquer pessoa que tivesse falado com ele o caminho até fora da casa. Ele ia embora dali e estava pouco se lixando para Jared, ele era melhor do que aquilo, ele ia superar aquilo.

Pelo menos era o que ele estava se dizendo agora, se repetisse mais algumas vezes talvez acreditasse de verdade.

Jared não fez um movimento sequer para impedir Jensen de ir, ele deixou o loiro ir embora. Quando a porta se fechou, Jared passou a mão pelos seus lábios sentindo que seu maxilar começava a doer de verdade. Após alguns segundos, ele se olhou no espelho e não havia mais todo aquele desdém em seu rosto como havia quando Jensen estava ali.

Ele não precisava fingir agora.

Ele respirou fundo, se preparando para enfrentar algo desgastante, se preparando para forçar um sorriso e fingir estar feliz com toda aquela situação. Ele molhou o rosto algumas vezes e então observou a aliança de noivado no seu dedo anelar. Fechou os olhos, se lembrando do rosto de Jensen, do modo como ele o olhou, com raiva, com desprezo. Lembrou-se da expressão no rosto de Jensen, dos vestígios de lágrimas, e de como ele havia machucado a única pessoa que ele amou de verdade na vida.

E não havia mais volta. Não havia mais conserto.

———

**It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back**

**And you're the one to blame**

**'Cause now I feel like...**

———

* * *

_Eu nunca me entregarei para outra pessoa como me entreguei para você_

_Você nem mesmo reconhece a forma como me magoou, não é?_

**x**_  
_

_É como se você fosse minha droga favorita  
O único problema é que você estava me usando de um modo diferente de como eu estava te usando_

**x**_  
_

_Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios  
Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta_

**x**

_Vai precisar de um milagre para me trazer de volta  
E você é o culpado  
E agora eu me sinto como..._

* * *

.

.

**N/A³: **Olááá meus amores! *animada* Pra quem não leu os N/A's do inicio do capítulo, a música que eu escolhi foi uma da Rihanna, e o nome é Rehab. Eu adoro a música, sério! *-* Mas voltando a falar de 'Erros', acho que esse capítulo foi o mais dificil de escrever. Eu não tenho beta, então pode conter alguns erros e por causa da minha ansiedade em postar ele logo eu acabei não lendo mais vezes como eu costumo fazer (É porque eu geralmente levo uma vida pra atualizar 'Erros' e eu fiquei tão feliz em ter feito o capítulo mais cedo que o normal! .). Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado e não me apedrejem, por favor! O.O Mas me digam uma coisa, você acha que Jensen e Jared devem ficar juntos? :D Aham, me digam o que vocês pensam, a sua opinião e sua crítica construtiva são pra lá de bem-vindas!

.

.

**Cami **- Cami, Cami, você acertou em cheio :D O Jared conseguiu fazer o Jenny sofrer mais um pouquinho. Muito obrigada pela review, adorei saber que você gostou da cena deles se pegando no trailer *Miss se pergunta da onde raios veio a inspiração pra escrever uma coisa daquelas*. Um beeeeeeeijo ;*

**Carol - **A culpa não é minha, girl! Acredite, eu detesto ver Jensen, Jared e Dean sofrendo, e é um desafio pra mim fazer o Jensen sofrer tanto (Acho que essa é a ideia), mas tem vezes que é até divertido, e quando eu penso que é divertido eu tenho que me controlar porque isso é muito sádico da minha parte! :D Obrigada pela review, Carol. Beeeeijos ;*

.

.

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo e um beeeeijo! ;*


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Erros

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

---

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Infelizmente eu não os conheço pessoalmente, o que significa que eu não tenho permissão deles para escrever essa fanfic. Mesmo assim, a minha intenção não é ofender ninguém, nem quem está lendo e nem os atores.

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, quanto mais fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Eu não tenho Beta, os erros são todos meus.

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles!** NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**N/A: **Música utilizada nesse capítulo: **Rihanna – Cry. **(Seria legal se vocês tentassem vê-la como um POV do Jared, faria todo o sentido :D A tradução está no final do capítulo)

**N/A²: a) **Só esclarecendo algo que não ficou claro antes: **Jensen ****não**** namora a Danneel nessa fanfic. b)** Esse capítulo vai conter **partes** que se referem a antes e depois da Festa Surpresa. Vocês vão entender quando estiverem lendo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

———

**How did I get here with you, I'll never know**

**I never meant to let it get so, personal**

**After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you**

———

**Antes****.**

Ele não sabia dizer quando aquilo começou. Ele não sabia dizer exatamente quando é que parou de pensar nele daquela forma, mas ele só sabia que de uma hora para outra ele não era só seu melhor amigo. Não, ele o queria de outro jeito, queria tê-lo de todas as formas possíveis e aquela amizade forte não parecia ser o suficiente, não era.

Jared se pegava olhando demais para ele, se pegava sorrindo feito um pré-adolescente apaixonado quando via Jensen sorrir, conversar com os outros, fazer piadinhas ou gracinhas que sempre faziam todo mundo rir. Jared se pegava olhando e admirando Jensen de uma forma nova, ele amava Jensen. Ele amava Jensen, mas não só como um amigo. Não, não era verdade aquilo que ele dizia em entrevistas: _"Ele é como um irmão pra mim",_ porque se fosse verdade com certeza Jared estaria promovendo o incesto.

Jensen era aquele cara do Texas que o entendia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Jared se lembrava da primeira vez que o viu, se lembrava de ter apertado a mão de Jensen e ter dito: _"Eu sou o Sam, seu mais novo irmão caçula!",_ e Jared se lembrava de Jensen ter rido, rido daquele jeito tão gostoso e sorrido genuinamente, e Jared se pegou pensando que fazer Jensen sorrir daquela maneira seria seu mais novo passatempo preferido. _"Então foi você que pegou o Sam de mim¹?!",_ Jensen respondeu na época, soltando sua mão, e daí Jared riu.

Ele tinha gostado de Jensen logo de cara.

Então talvez tudo tivesse conspirado a favor. Do mesmo jeito que eles começaram a sair com naturalidade, sem serem forçados a isso porque trabalhavam juntos, mas sim porque gostavam da presença e companhia um do outro, do mesmo jeito Jared tinha se deixado levar e acabou se apaixonando por Jensen como uma fangirl. Num momento ele estava abraçando Jensen como ele abraçava todos os seus outros amigos e no outro ele estava tocando Jensen e desrespeitando seu espaço pessoal e fazendo de tudo para ficar perto de Jensen simplesmente porque ele _precisa._

Ele se lembrava de ter pirado quando, ao beijar Sandy, se pegou pensando como seria beijar Jensen. Mas ele manteve seu segredo durante muito tempo, até que tudo fugisse do seu controle de vez.

Eles estavam naquele bar, Jared estava sentado conversando com Chad e Jensen tinha se levantado para pegar uma bebida. Estava tudo animado demais, várias pessoas conversando e música alta ecoando dentro da sua cabeça, e todo mundo estava se divertindo. A maioria das pessoas trabalhavam em Smallville, com alguns "intrusos" como Jared, Danneel, Jensen, Chad e James, mas todo mundo estava se divertindo depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho.

Jared se lembrava de ter olhado ao redor procurando por Jensen que estava demorando para chegar, e ele se lembrava de ter visto ele e Tom mais a frente, perto da entrada do banheiro, conversando sobre algo e rindo. O sorriso nos lábios de Jared evaporou quando ele reparou que Tom estava muito mais próximo que o habitual, tocando em Jensen e o olhando como se estivesse flertando com ele.

E Jensen parecia corresponder.

- Isso é broxante, não é? – Alguém comentou ao seu lado e Jared se assustou. Tinha sido pego em flagra encarando Tom e Jensen fixamente.

- O que? – Ele tentou parecer confuso. Danneel sorriu, com seus lábios vermelhos pelo batom. Ela chegou perto para falar no ouvido de Jared, assim ninguém ouviria.

- Se ele não resistiu ao Tom, ele não vai resistir a você, Jare. Ele nunca recusa esse tipo de coisa. – Danneel se afastou, sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso e começou uma conversa com Erica, impedindo Jared de perguntar "que tipo de coisa?", e nem se ela tivesse ficado ali o olhando ele teria perguntado.

No momento ele estava em choque, Danneel tinha simplesmente sacado que Jared queria algo com Jensen? Que estava apaixonado por Jensen? E o que ela quis dizer com ele não recusar esse tipo de coisa?

Mais Jared foi pensando nisso, mais ele foi ficando paranóico. Ele se lembrava que quando Jensen e Tom voltaram à mesa, Jared sequer olhou para a cara de Jensen e por mais que ele tentasse agir normalmente, ele não conseguiu evitar a frieza com que tratou Jensen o resto do dia. Porque ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem mental de Tom tocando Jensen e, _oh Deus,_ isso era verdade? Jensen e Tom chegaram a ter alguma coisa? Jared não conseguia acreditar.

Então começou com a observação. Qualquer toque, qualquer palavra, qualquer coisa envolvendo Tom e Jensen parecia ter duplo sentido para Jared e ele começava a achar que estava ficando paranóico, e cada vez que olhava para os dois e fazia aquela cara estranha, ele reparava que Danneel olhava para ele e sorria, como se dissesse para ele tentar. Tentar o que? Tentar algo com Jensen? Dar em cima dele?

Os dias foram passando e mais Jared evitava Jensen, sem saber dizer porque, ele só evitava automaticamente sem conseguir se controlar. Aquele ciúme começava a deixá-lo maluco.

- Você falou com ele? – Danneel perguntou outro dia. Ela tinha ido ao estúdio procurar por Jensen, ela sempre passava por ali quando estava por perto para dar um Oi e não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Dessa vez ela tinha ido direto ao trailer de Jared.

- Como assim? – Jared perguntou, vestindo a jaqueta de Sam e se preparando para ir gravar. Danneel cruzou as pernas e sorriu.

- Qual é, Jared. Eu não sou cega, você praticamente fode o Jensen com os olhos.

Jared sentiu seu sangue gelar e ele olhou com espanto para Danneel que apenas riu.

- Calma, eu não vou espalhar a notícia.

- Não é nada disso... – Jared tentou se explicar. Não era bem querer "foder" Jensen, era mais que isso.

- O que? Jare, não estou dizendo para você pedir o cara em casamento, esse não é o estilo do Jen, mas se essa tensão sexual entre vocês dois continuar vão acabar pensando que Sam e Dean transam na hora do intervalo. – Ela riu mais ainda do próprio comentário e Jared sentiu-se corar.

- Danneel...

- Eu não vou dizer pra ele. Mas acho que você devia tomar uma iniciativa, se é isso o que você quer vocês deviam logo ir resolver isso na cama.

- Você fala como se ele não fosse achar isso um absurdo e me chamar de insano! – Jared retrucou, e Danneel apenas sorriu, descruzando as pernas.

- Eu sei que ele não vai recusar. Você é bonito, na verdade, você é gostoso _pra caramba_ e não, eu não estou te passando uma cantada. – Jared revirou os olhos e Danneel continuou a falar. – É que o Jen não liga pra esse tipo de cerimônia, saca? Foi assim com o Chris e com o Tom e...

- Chris e o Tom? – Agora Jared estava chocado. Danneel se calou e continuou quieta durante breves segundos, então o olhou seriamente.

- Você não sabia?

- Não sabia do que? – De repente Jared não ligava se ele ia se atrasar pra ir gravar. Ele encostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços, olhando diretamente para Danneel e esperando uma explicação. Danneel se levantou.

- Como você acha que ele conseguiu entrar em Days of Our Lives, Dawson's Creek e Smallville? Talento? – Danneel perguntou sugestivamente, como se não precisasse dizer mais nada além disso para Jared sacar a indireta. Ele ficou quieto, olhando para ela sem acreditar. – Certo que ele tem talento, mas é melhor não arriscar, não é?

- Você está querendo dizer o que? Que ele... – Ele não conseguia nem dizer em voz alta. – Que ele dormiu com os grandões de lá só pra conseguir esse papeis?

Era muito absurdo, ele não conseguia acreditar nisso. Danneel olhou ao redor, como se tivesse medo que alguém escutasse, porque ele não disse aquilo muito baixo.

- Hey... Eu pensei que você soubesse, vocês são amigos há tanto tempo... Mas eu entendo, não é algo que ele sairia dizendo por aí...

- Eu não acredito em você. – Jared respondeu.

- Ótimo, melhor ainda. – Danneel disse em resposta. – Finge que nunca falamos disso, ta legal? Agora eu preciso ir.

Ela se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Jared e então saiu do trailer o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele se lembrava de ter ficado um bom tempo ali dentro pensando no que ela tinha falado, e ele não conseguia acreditar que fosse verdade. Jensen não faria isso, não é? Não, ele não faria isso. Mas então por que Danneel, justo Danneel, mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas? E ela tinha dito o que, que se ele desse em cima de Jensen ele não diria "não" porque ele não dizia não a ninguém? Isso fez o sangue de Jared ferver de raiva e ciúme, não, esse não era Jensen.

E se fosse verdade ele diria, não diria? Mas diria por quê? _"Hey, Jay, sabe como eu consegui aquele papel do Jason Teague? Fazendo um boquete num dos caras que comanda o negócio por lá". _

Droga, agora isso o estava deixando paranóico de verdade.

———

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo, e lembrar de Tom e Jensen juntos só estava alimentando mais ainda seu ciúme possessivo. Ele não era assim, ele não deveria ser assim, Jensen não era propriedade dele e não tinha nada com ele, eles eram só amigos. Mas então por que qualquer um podia ter Jensen e Jared não? Estava pensando nisso e estava começando a ficar paranóico com essas coisas, nem se deu conta de que estava sendo grosseiro com Jensen a cada oportunidade possível sem motivo nenhum. Jensen provavelmente já tinha reparado que o comportamento rude era só com ele, porque Jared estava tratando todo mundo normalmente e como sempre, mas Jensen ele não conseguia. Ele não conseguia agir normalmente com Jensen.

Ele deveria perguntar ao invés de ser grosseiro, mas como diabos ele perguntaria uma coisa dessas?

Mas então tudo foi ralo abaixo, tudo fugiu do seu controle. Ele tinha feito a sua tentativa com Jensen, naquele bar, ele tinha dado em cima de Jensen e Jensen tinha correspondido. De inicio ele parecia hesitante, mas Jared podia ver que ele queria aquilo também. E de alguma forma Jared não conseguia não lembrar das palavras de Danneel, e então ele fodia Jensen – e ele fazia questão de dizer a si mesmo que não significava nada para ele – e se perguntava se mais alguém tinha tocado Jensen daquela forma.

E isso fazia Jared perder o controle, sentir raiva e ciúme e frustração, e não foi a toa que ele começou a tratar Jensen de uma forma totalmente diferente como se a culpa fosse toda dele. Se era aquilo que Jensen fazia com os outros, se era só aquilo, então Jared também podia ter um pedaço, não é?

E antes que pudesse se dar conta estava agindo em autopiloto e só agora ele se dava conta do erro que tinha cometido. Ele deveria ter perguntado antes, ele deveria ter confiado em Jensen, ele não deveria ter se importado com aquilo, sendo verdade ou não.

———

**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**

**And I won't let it show**

**You won't see me cry**

———

**Depois****.**

O ar frio preencheu seus pulmões. O som da música estava distante agora. Ele estava ali fora, em frente ao carro e só agora se dava conta de que as chaves estavam com Chris. Ele teria que chamar um táxi.

Apoiou-se no carro e respirou fundo várias vezes até conseguir ter seu autocontrole de volta, mas estava difícil demais. Ele tentava não pensar no que tinha acontecido agora a pouco, mas não conseguia. Tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era em Jared dizendo que tinha sido um passatempo, divertido enquanto durou, mas que agora tinha acabado e tinha acabado da pior forma possível.

Jensen não entendia como Jared, justo Jared, tinha sido capaz de fazer algo assim com ele. Como se a amizade deles não importasse, como se Jensen não importasse nada, e Jensen não sabia se ele tinha raiva de Jared ou se tinha raiva de si mesmo, por não ter sido forte o suficiente e ter parado tudo antes que as coisas ficassem assim.

- Droga... Droga... _Droga!_ – Ele bateu forte no carro, na parte da lataria, e se pegou apoiando a testa ali e respirando rápido e sentindo as lágrimas virem novamente.

- Jen?

Jensen se virou rapidamente para dar de cara com Jeffrey o olhando com curiosidade, e quando Jeffrey viu o rosto de Jensen ele arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa e deixou sua cerveja de lado, chegando perto do loiro que tentou parar de chorar, mas não conseguia.

- Jensen, porra, o que aconteceu? – Jeffrey perguntou, porque ele tinha certeza que Jensen não estava chorando de emoção. Jensen passou os dedos pelos olhos e se xingou mentalmente por chorar nas péssimas horas, mas não era como se ele conseguisse controlar.

- Nada... – Ele murmurou, tentando sorrir para tranqüilizar Jeffrey, mas falhou terrivelmente. Ele sentiu Jeffrey segurá-los pelos ombros.

- Nada o caramba, a última vez que eu te vi chorar assim foi quando o John morreu e o Dean estava desabafando com o Sam, ou seja, não era nem "você" chorando! O que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu estou bem. – Jensen continuou a insistir, nem ferrando que ele contaria o que tinha acontecido. – Eu só... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e eu só preciso ir pra casa, mas as chaves... Elas estão com o Chris e eu... Eu não sei onde ele...

- Okay, se não quiser falar, sem problema. Eu te levo pra casa.

- Jeff, não precisa, eu...

- Cala a boca. – Jeffrey deu um tapinha consolador nas costas de Jensen e, sem dar brecha para Jensen protestar, foi o direcionando em direção ao seu carro que não estava estacionado muito longe dali. Jensen não disse nada, apenas entrou no carro junto com Jeffrey e sem conversarem, Jeffrey dirigiu até o apartamento dele. Depois Jensen explicava para Chris porque saiu tão cedo ou pra qualquer um que perguntasse, dando a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo, mas agora ele não estava com cabeça para isso e agradecia por Jeffrey não ter insistido no assunto de "o que aconteceu?".

Eles chegaram em frente ao apartamento de Jensen e Jeffrey perguntou se ele precisava de alguma coisa, mas Jensen negou e disse que estava tudo bem, daí ele agradeceu e sem dar tempo para Jeffrey perguntar outra coisa, foi até seu apartamento.

O lugar estava escuro, e ele não acendeu as luzes. Ele fechou a porta e a deixou trancada, caminhou até o sofá e se jogou ali e fechou os olhos. Ele queria poder arrancar aquele sentimento de dentro dele. Ele não queria amar Jared, ele não queria amá-lo daquela forma mais. Não queria nem pensar como seria daqui para frente, ele só tinha certeza que a coisas seriam tudo menos fáceis de lidar.

Seu telefone tocou e ele o atendeu automaticamente. Suspirou com cansaço quando viu que era Danneel do outro lado da linha. Há tempos a garota vinha ligando para ele e deixando mensagens para ele falar com ela, mas Jensen estava tão ocupado com tudo aquilo pelo que estava passando que se esqueceu completamente de retornar.

- Jensen, por que você foi embora tão cedo? Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou, provavelmente ainda estava na festa de Jared e Sandy.

Ele respirou fundo, e abriu a boca para dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não tinha tanta força para mentir sobre isso, e ele sabia que Danneel iria notar sua voz excessivamente rouca e fraca.

- Não. – Respondeu finalmente, fechando os olhos. Ele nunca falava sobre o que estava sentindo, ele não se sentia muito confortável falando sobre seus problemas, mas era Danneel e ele sabia que podia confiar nela. – Eu não estou bem.

- Oh, meu Deus, Jen. O que aconteceu? Você quer que eu vá aí? – Houve uma pausa, e Jensen estava considerando dizer que não era necessário ela vir até ali, mas Danneel o interrompeu. – Olha, eu estou saindo, chego aí em menos de 20 minutos, certo?

Ele apenas concordou, agradecendo, e desligou o celular. Ficou olhando para o aparelho, quando as cenas do que havia acontecido entre Jared e ele voltaram na sua mente, e ele não conseguiu evitar. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, deixando o celular em cima do sofá.

Ele queria poder esquecer Jared. Ele queria pode ser capaz de deixar de amá-lo num piscar de olhos, porque aquilo machucava como Jensen nunca pensou que fosse capaz de machucar. A única pessoa que ele amou de verdade, que confiou completamente que não fosse sua própria família, o havia machucado. Havia destruído tudo de bom que havia entre eles como se não significasse nada.

———

**Did it happen when we first kissed**

**Cause it's hurting me to let it go**

**Maybe cause we spent so much time and I know that it's no more**

———

**Antes****.**

Ele estava dentro do carro quando viu a mensagem. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e leu a mensagem sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. Assim que terminou de ler ele fechou o celular e o colocou de volta no bolso, ligou o carro e o rádio e alguns minutos depois ele estava chegando em seu destino. Seu nariz se torceu numa expressão de desagrado quando ele bateu os olhos no restaurante chique. Ela gostava daquele tipo de coisa, coisas caras. Ela gostava sempre de ir nos melhores lugares, usar as melhores roupas e os melhores produtos e ela sempre queria o melhor de tudo.

Devia ser por isso a obsessão dela com Jensen.

Jared saiu do carro o deixando com o manobrista e entrou no lugar, ele nem precisou perguntar ao gerente se tinha alguma reserva no nome dela, ele já a tinha visto ao fundo, sentada com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o olhar vagando pelas pessoas no recinto. Jared suspirou cansadamente, e a vontade insana que ele tinha de sair dali o preencheu por inteiro, mas mesmo a contragosto ele foi até ela.

Quando chegou perto da mesa, parando em frente da garota ruiva, ela não olhou para ele.

- Pontual. – Ela apenas disse, e aí sim Danneel olhou para Jared, dos pés a cabeça. – Pensou na minha oferta?

Sempre direta no ponto, e isso era algo bom já que Jared não estava com a mínima paciência para agüentar enrolações. Ele só queria terminar logo aquilo para poder ir embora.

- Pensei. – Ele respondeu sem vontade, se sentando na cadeira vaga. Danneel sorriu, satisfeita.

- E...?

- E eu tenho outra opção?

Ela fingiu pensar por alguns segundos.

- Na verdade, não. – Respondeu com seu sorriso. Jared sentiu uma vontade animal e quase incontrolável de esfregar o rostinho bonito dela no afasto, mas daí ele se lembrou que ele não é do tipo de cara que agride mulheres, por mais que ela fosse uma perfeita filha da puta.

- Você mentiu sobre o Christian, e o Tom. – Jared disse rispidamente, usando um tom e olhando para ela de uma maneira que ele nunca olhava para as pessoas, a não ser aquelas que costumavam machucar quem ele amava. – E eu não tenho dúvidas, você mentiu sobre todo o resto também.

- Não precisei dizer muita coisa sobre isso, não é? Você estava tão enciumado vendo o Jen e o Tom juntos...

- Eles não têm nada, nunca tiveram. – Jared continuou a dizer, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por ter cogitado a idéia de Jensen ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento que passasse de amizade com Tom Welling ou Christian Kane. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter cogitado a idéia de Jensen não ter conseguido aqueles papeis por talento e sim porque ele se "vendeu".

- Eu só me lembro de ter comentado algumas coisas. Problema seu se você acabou acreditando.

Ele se lembrava do dia como se tivesse acontecido hoje. Não sabia explicar quando é que sua admiração e amizade no estilo "quase irmãos" se tornou algo a mais, ele só sabia dizer que numa hora ele estava olhando para Jensen com olhos completamente diferentes. Estava tão confuso na época, estava agindo feito um idiota perto de Jensen e em determinada parte ele até tentou afastar Jensen como se isso fosse resolver as coisas, mas não resolveu. Agora que ele se lembrava disso se sentia um perfeito imbecil, ele tinha acreditado nela e não no seu amigo como ele deveria ter feito, ele tinha desconfiado de coisas que Jensen pudesse ter feito e seu ciúme e sua raiva o fizeram tratar Jensen mal, como se ele fosse um lixo e ele se odiava por isso.

Se tivesse agido diferente, se tivesse escutado a versão de Jensen da história, mas ele tinha acreditado nela. Porque ela sempre pareceu ser a única amiga garota que conhecia Jensen de verdade, e ela sempre pareceu ser uma ótima pessoa, mas agora...

- Pensando nos seus erros, Jared? – Danneel perguntou, tocando a mão de Jared que estava apoiada em cima da mesa. Quando foi trazido de volta a realidade, ele fugiu do toque quase com nojo, e nem se preocupou em disfarçar. Ela apenas riu.

Ele não tinha sido claro com Jensen, ele não tinha dito como realmente se sentia a respeito dele e agora Jensen o odiaria e isso machucava tanto, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra isso.

Ele só esperava que Jensen não achasse que tudo o que ele disse aquela noite sobre amá-lo fosse mentira. Droga, ele esperava que Jensen acreditasse nele, porque era a verdade, foi a primeira vez que Jared se deu conta dos seus erros e foi sincero de verdade.

- Acha que ele vai ficar com você num estalar de dedos? – Jared perguntou, um pouco desdenhoso e um pouco irritado.

- Acho que ele vai estar tão devastado, tão quebrado que eu serei a única pessoa que vai compreendê-lo de verdade, que vai estar lá para apoiá-lo, e daí é um, dois até eu conseguir o que eu quero.

- É... – Jared concordou, sorrindo de lado. – E quando ele beijar você, adivinha em quem ele vai estar pensando?

A expressão de desdém no rosto dela desapareceu com esse comentário, e Jared sentiu-se incendiar de felicidade por dentro. Ele iria consertar as coisas, não agora, mas ele ainda iria consertar as coisas.

- Em você, talvez. – Danneel concordou. – Mas adivinha quem vai estar lá com ele?

Jared abaixou o olhar, sentindo que iria perder o seu autocontrole e agrediria a garota ali no meio do restaurante, e isso com certeza acabaria com a boa fama dele, então era melhor ele respirar fundo e ignorar os comentários ácidos daquela filha da puta.

- As fotos. – Ele disse, num tom sério. – Eu quero as fotos.

- Vai tê-las quando cumprir com sua parte no combinado, Jay. Mas eu vou guardar algumas de recordação, só pro caso de você quebrar sua promessa... – Ela sorriu mais ainda. – Não que eu acredite que depois do que você vai fazer o Jen vai sequer ouvir suas explicações, quanto mais acreditar nelas.

Ele respirou fundo e contou até cinco. Por mais que odiasse a ironia utilizada por Danneel, ela tinha toda a razão. Ele teria sorte se, depois do que ele fosse fazer naquela festa, Jensen fosse ao menos olhar para a cara dele. Isso seria sorte, e agora ele se odiava por ter ido até o apartamento de Jensen e ter dito como realmente se sentia, porque depois disso Jensen o odiaria mais ainda e não acreditaria que tinha sido sincero, realmente sincero. Jared deveria ter se controlado e não ter ido até lá, mas ele estava tão confuso porque ela tinha mostrado as fotos pra ele e dito o que ele deveria fazer para não acabar com a carreira deles, a vida pessoal e profissional deles, e Jared estava tão confuso sem saber o que fazer que a única pessoa que ele queria ver no momento era Jensen.

E agora ele via que tinha sido um erro. Mais um erro.

- Eu vou estar lá pra ver. – Ela disse, trazendo Jared de volta a realidade. – Nos vemos mais tarde, Jay.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se levantou e saiu do restaurante sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara dela. Quando entrou no carro, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, estava socando o volante e murmurando "Não's" como se isso fosse consertar as coisas. Mas ele não tinha opções, tinha? Ia ser o melhor para ele e para Jensen.

Ao menos ele esperava que fosse. Ele ia fazer Jensen odiá-lo, ele ia fazer Jensen esquecê-lo e ele entregaria Jensen de bandeja para Danneel. Porque ele não via uma saída.

———

**It cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

———

**Agora****.**

A festa tinha sido perfeita, pelo menos na medida do possível. Sandy e nem ninguém repararam que Jared não parecia tão feliz como deveria na festa do seu noivado com ela. Ele era um ótimo ator, e agradecia por saber fingir tão convincentemente na frente das pessoas, e se Sandy não estivesse tão empolgada talvez ela tivesse notado que Jared parecia estranho.

Ele não viu Jensen quando voltou a área movimentada da casa, e nem esperava ver. Ele duvidava muito que depois do que Jared disse Jensen continuaria ali.

O resto do dia passou lentamente demais. Quando viu era de madrugada e todos haviam ido embora e os empregados estavam limpando a bagunça da casa. Jared ainda passou um tempo com Sandy, mas rapidamente ele disse que estava cansado e que precisava descansar, ela pareceu compreender e com um beijo de boa noite foi embora, porque Jared disse que precisava _mesmo_ descansar e ele deixou claro que não queria que ela dormisse ali hoje, sem parecer grosseiro e nem nada disso, ele só precisava ficar sozinho.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, Jared fechou a porta e se olhou no espelho próximo ao guarda-roupa. Ele estava péssimo, parecia mais cansado que o normal e seus olhos estavam vermelhos demais. Sem se importar tanto com isso, Jared tomou um banho, se trocou e afundou na cama, observando o teto durante longas horas até finalmente cair no sono. Ele dormiu pouco, porque imagens de Jensen estavam dando insônia e todos aqueles pensamentos, somado com tudo o que ele fez, o estavam fazendo perder o sono de vez.

Quando acordou, ele passou o resto do dia brincando com seus cachorros e ignorando qualquer chamada de telefone, em especial as de Sandy. Jensen não ligou e Jared não teve noticias dele, já que hoje era dia de folga e eles não precisavam trabalhar.

E foi pensando nisso que Jared se perguntou como diabos iam continuar com Supernatural depois de tudo isso, e só de pensar nisso Jared se odiou mais ainda porque era tudo culpa dele.

Quando já era quase de noite começou a chover e Jared entrou para dentro, indo até a geladeira para pegar algo para beber. Só estava ele na casa.

Ele estava tentando por tudo evitar pensar em Jensen, mas era algo impossível. Ele sentia tanta saudade de Jensen, e ele se odiava tanto por ter machucado Jensen, e várias vezes Jared pegou o telefone e pensou em ligar para ele, mas se parou quando se lembrou de Danneel. O trato era esse, se afastar de Jensen de uma maneira que o faria não perguntar porquê, afastá-lo a ponto de Jensen não querer vê-lo novamente, porque só com Jared fora do jogo ela poderia conquistá-lo.

Riu com desdém e desprezo, só por se lembrar das palavras da garota. Ela tinha fotos, e quando mostrou as fotos para ele Jared se lembrava de ter entrado em estado de pânico. Eram fotos dele e Jensen se beijando, próximos o suficiente para acabarem com as duvidas das pessoas, perto de um dos trailers e a coisa era nítida e não tinha como falar que não eram eles.

- Vadia. – Jared murmurou sozinho, respirando fundo e fechando a porta da geladeira. Foi nesse instante que tocaram a campainha da sua casa.

Ele estranhou isso e olhou para a porta, deixando a garrafa de água de lado. Quem diabos estava ali? Ele só esperava que não fosse Sandy, não que estivesse com raiva dela ou algo assim, mas agora ele não conseguia nem encarar a garota nos olhos.

Jared foi até a porta e quando a abriu, daí sim ele entrou em estado de pânico. Seu queixo caiu e ele sentiu-se perder a fala, porque quem estava ali em frente a ele era Jensen.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**¹**Pra quem não sabe, inicialmente o Jensen fez testes para fazer o Sam :D

* * *

.

**Tradução dos trechos da música:**

_Como cheguei até aqui com você, eu nunca saberei_

_Eu nunca quis deixar isso ficar tão pessoal_

_Depois de tudo que tentei fazer, ficar longe de te amar_

**x**

_Estou com o coração partido, não posso deixar você saber disso_

_E eu não deixarei transparecer_

_Você nunca me verá chorar_

**x**

_Aconteceu quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez?_

_Porque esquecer tudo está me machucando_

_Talvez porque passamos muito tempo juntos e eu sei que não acontecerá mais_

**x**

_Me cortou como uma faca_

_Quando você saiu da minha vida_

.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A³: **A Danneel é uma FDP aqui, né? Eu espero que ela não seja assim na vida real! Uhauahauahauha :D Anyway, desculpem por qualquer provável erro que tenha na fanfic, é que eu estava louca pra atualizar ela logo! xD Eu espero que não tenha ficado confuso e que vocês tenham compreendido! ^^'

.

.

**Cami – **Ficou claro porque o Jensen não se importa com a Danneel? Porque eles não estão namorando. É claro que se o Jensen estivesse namorando com alguém ele teria colocado um final nisso, ou pelo menos estaria morrendo de remorso ou algo assim (não parei pra pensar uahuahauha). :D E não bata no Jared! Pelo menos no rosto não, o rosto dele é bonito demais pra ficar deformado! O.O auhauahuahauahuah Muito obrigada pela review, Cami. Sua opinião é super importante pra mim! Beeeeeeijos ;*

**Carol –** UAU, Carol! Muito obrigada, de novo! :D Então, se não fosse pela Empty eu não teria feito a fanfic, até porque não é comigo essa coisa de fazer o Jensen ou o Dean sofrerem, mas é claro que eu acabei me divertindo demais escrevendo o sofrimento do Jensen, então eu não sou lá totalmente inocente! Ahuahauahauhaah :D Não chora, girl! Beeeeeijos e obrigada pela review! ;*

.

.

.

Muito obrigada pelas review! Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!

Beeeeeijos ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, e a minha intenção não é ofender ninguém com essa fanfic, nem quem está lendo e nem os atores.

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, e nem fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Sem betagem.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles,** J2**, Jsquared. NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**N/A: **A música desse capítulo é **Decode**, do **Paramore**. A tradução você encontra no final :]

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

———

**How did we get here?**

**When I used to know you so well**

———

Jensen ergueu seu olhar e encarou Jared nos olhos. Ele não entrou como já teria entrado se fosse como antigamente, ele sequer abraçou o amigo como teria feito ou disse qualquer coisa que teria dito se isso fosse como outro dia qualquer na vida deles. Jensen só continuou ali em frente à Jared, o observando em silêncio e sem fazer qualquer menção de que queria que isso mudasse.

Jared sentiu sua garganta secar. Sentiu aquela vontadezinha forte de sair correndo dali e ir se esconder, para não ter que encarar Jensen, se apoderar dele. De tudo o que ele esperava que acontecesse hoje, Jensen aparecer ali na porta da sua casa a noite não entrou nem para a lista de coisas impossíveis que poderiam por um acaso acontecer. Ele estava em choque, estava tão surpreso que nem se preocupou em se lembrar de que ele e Danneel tinham um trato, e que esse trato envolvia Jared se afastando de Jensen da maneira mais fria possível.

- J-Jensen? – Jared pareceu recuperar sua capacidade de falar, mas a segurança na sua voz ainda estava completamente desaparecida. Jensen estava ali em frente a ele, e se não fosse pelas olheiras que Jared sabia que não eram de cansaço por causa do trabalho, ele teria quase acreditado que aquilo nunca aconteceu e que eles ainda eram melhores amigos, mas não, não eram mais.

Jensen tinha as roupas um pouco úmidas pela garoa que caía lá fora e seu olhar denunciava tanto cansaço que não tinha nada a ver com físico que por um momento Jared achou que Jensen começaria a chorar em seu ombro, desmoronar ali na sua frente.

Mas Jensen apenas deu aquele seu sorriso cheio de cansaço e totalmente não-sincero.

- Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou. Jared abriu a boca umas três vezes para mandá-lo embora dali, para dizer que não queria mais ver a cara dele ou qualquer coisa assim, mas Jared estava cansado demais para fingir e por mais que ele tivesse agido feito um insensível antes, ele nem sob tortura conseguiria tratar Jensen mal quando o amigo parecia tão machucado.

Jared saiu do caminho de Jensen e observou o loiro entrar em silêncio e parar próximo a mesa, retirando a jaqueta úmida e a colocando em cima da cadeira. Jared respirou fundo o ar frio da noite antes de fechar a porta e, com o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha, virou-se e encarou Jensen.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Jensen? – Ele tentou transparecer impaciência ou algo parecido com isso, mas estava ciente de que falhou terrivelmente.

- É uma boa pergunta. – Jensen respondeu, sem olhar para Jared, ele parecia mais entretido com os botões da sua jaqueta preta. – Nem eu sei... Acho que tem a ver com a minha falta de amor-próprio.

Dizendo isso ele encarou Jared e Jared encarou a parede, incapaz de sustentar o contato visual e manter seu teatro ao mesmo tempo. Ele era um ótimo ator, mas é completamente diferente quando você tem que improvisar sem ter ideia de como o roteiro deve ser.

- Jensen... Eu acho que você deveria ir embora.

Jensen se aproximou sem dizer nada. Na verdade, ele parecia já prever isso: que Jared o pediria para ir embora.

Jared sentiu um certo desespero se apoderar dele quando Jensen se aproximou demais, de uma forma com que Jared podia sentir o perfume que ele estava usando, misturado com aquele cheiro de noite e algo que era completamente _Jensen._ Jared se pegou recuando os passos e encontrando-se encurralado entre Jensen e o balcão da cozinha.

- Jensen, por favor... – Ele nem sabia o que diabos estava pedindo, se era para Jensen sair dali ou se afastar dele, talvez fosse os dois. Arriscou-se a olhar nos olhos verdes do loiro e se arrependeu em seguida, porque eles estavam brilhando com aquelas lágrimas que Jensen se proibia de permitir derrubar.

- Por favor, o quê, Jared? – Jensen perguntou num sussurro de voz, colando os quadris de ambos e colocando suas mãos na cintura de Jared. Jared queria empurrá-lo como ele supostamente deveria fazer, mas não teve forças pra mover um músculo, pra fazer nada além de olhar Jensen e esperar ansiosamente que ele fizesse o que veio fazer ali.

_Droga._

- Jen... – Jared estava implorando dessa vez. – Não torne as coisas mais...

- É... – Jensen roçou os lábios entre o pescoço e o ombro de Jared e Jared fechou seus olhos e apreciou o cheiro do shampoo de Jensen. Jensen se aproximou mais, necessitando daquele toque e beijou o pescoço de Jared delicadamente. – Eu gosto quando você me chama assim... _Meu Deus,_ eu...

Ele tornou a olhar para Jared. Jared estava segurando a própria respiração.

- Eu gosto_ tanto_... – Ele sussurrou, deixando a frase perdida no ar. A próxima coisa de que Jared se lembrava era de ter seus lábios colados nos lábios de Jen, e ele não sabia dizer quem começou aquilo, quem tomou a decisão primeiro.

Talvez fosse Jensen, talvez fosse Jared cansado de fingir.

De qualquer forma, não importava. Ele só precisava daquilo. Ele só precisava mais um pouco daquilo.

Jared o beijou, e foi diferente de todos os outros beijos. Não foi apenas rude e grosseiro, carnal. Foi carregado de desespero e necessidade, e foi cheio de paixão. Como se Jared quisesse que Jensen acreditasse naquilo, acreditasse nele de alguma forma, como se Jared quisesse provar para Jensen que ele realmente o amava. Ele só precisava provar para Jensen (mesmo que não devesse) que ele o amava tanto quanto Jensen o amava.

E ele foi fraco por isso. Ele não deveria ter cedido, porque agora seria mais difícil superar as coisas, tanto para Jensen quanto para Jared. Mas Jared não tinha coragem de mandá-lo sair dali, ele não tinha mais capacidade para mentir desse jeito.

O beijo foi todo dentes e língua. Jared sentiu seus dentes baterem em determinado minuto nos dentes de Jensen como também sentiu o leve gosto de sangue (que ele não sabia dizer de quem era), junto com o agridoce das lágrimas de Jensen.

Porque agora ele estava chorando.

Jensen agarrou sua camisa e logo Jared estava contra a parede, ainda beijando Jensen com medo de parar aquilo e descobrir que era um sonho_. Deus, _como ele precisava de Jensen, como ele precisava sentir Jensen _agora,_ como ele precisava daquilo.

E isso chegava a ser insano, e obsessivo.

Jensen não estava sendo delicado, pela primeira vez desde o primeiro toque entre eles naquele dia no bar, Jensen não estava agindo feito um perfeito cavalheiro. Era como se ele estivesse pouco se lixando, era como se ele quisesse machucar Jared fisicamente de alguma forma, e Jared permitiu sem reclamar.

Jensen agarrou seu cabelo e Jared gemeu de dor quando sentiu o mais velho o puxar com força, e ele também gemeu de novo quando Jensen colocou a perna entre as pernas de Jared e pressionou com a mão o volume na calça do moreno, mas esse foi um gemido que não tinha nada a ver com dor. Jared segurou Jensen com força pela cintura e a coisa toda rude, carnal e grosseira que praticamente fazia parte do cotidiano pessoal deles, deu as caras de novo, só que dessa vez havia mais do que só sexo naquilo tudo.

Os dois começaram a andar, sem quebrar o contato. O caminho até o quarto foi seguido com desespero e com um pouco de desajeito por causa da necessidade em manter os beijos, e o caminho até lá ficou marcado com as peças de roupas que foram caindo no chão, sendo arrancadas dos corpos de seus donos sem a mínima cerimônia ou delicadeza.

E eles não precisavam de delicadeza agora. Jensen não precisava de romantismo agora ou qualquer porcaria parecida com essa, ele só precisava sentir Jared com ele mais uma última vez, porque ele estava jurando que seria a última vez.

Por motivos diferentes dos que Jared usava para justificar a si mesmo que aquela era a última vez.

Eles chegaram ao quarto, com os corpos suados e os batimentos cardíacos na garganta, e uma excitação tão grande diferente de todas as outras vezes. Talvez fosse porque Jared achou que nunca mais haveria uma outra vez, e talvez Jensen pensasse o mesmo.

O que quer que fosse, não importava também. Eram eles e de qualquer maneira que fosse, seria suficiente.

Jensen empurrou Jared contra a cama sem dar tempo para o moreno dizer nada. Jared se pegou por baixo pela primeira vez desde que aquilo começou. Jensen estava por cima, com as mãos apoiadas no colchão de cada lado do rosto de Jared, e ele observou o mais novo, o olhou nos olhos e dentro daquele olhar havia desejo, havia amor, havia cumplicidade, havia culpa e remorso e raiva, e tanta dor.

Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, sentindo sua voz falhar e sentindo seus olhos começarem a embaçar. Pela primeira vez desde que aquilo tudo começou ele não se sentia mais o homem forte e seguro de si que costumava ser, porque dessa vez Jensen havia voltado a ser o imprevisível que sempre foi.

Jensen calou qualquer pensamento de Jared quando o beijou com a mesma grosseria e intensidade de novo, e ele engoliu o gemido rouco de Jared, e ele arranhou o corpo de Jared com as pontas dos dedos e segurou a ereção de Jared enquanto sua língua fodia a boca do ator mais novo com a urgência de sempre. A mente de Jared estava girando, ele não conseguia manter um pensamento concreto na cabeça e tudo no que conseguia pensar era em Jensen, Jensen e _Jensen_ e ele tinha quase certeza que estava deixando escapar pela boca o nome do ator mais velho a cada oportunidade que tinha.

- Você a ama, Jared? – Jensen perguntou quando afastou sua boca da dele, bombeando sua ereção e levando o mais novo a loucura. Jared quase nem ouviu a pergunta.

- O... _Que?_ – Ele perguntou confuso, sem fôlego. Jensen colocou mais pressão, e com a outra mão ele apertou a coxa de Jared e com sua boca ele beijou o peitoral musculoso do mais novo que se contorcia na cama de prazer e murmurava coisas sem sentido misturadas com "Jen", e "Jensen" e _"Por favor"._

- Eu perguntei se ama sua noiva, Jared. – Jensen tinha tanta frieza na voz que era inconfundível no meio da sua respiração agitada. Ele não estava chorando mais, ele estava mais centrado em provocar Jared, em machucar Jared e arrancar do mais novo tudo o que ele precisava e que nunca recebeu dele antes.

Jared abriu a boca, abriu os olhos e demorou uma eternidade para seu cérebro projetar a pergunta.

- Jen...

- _Responde._ – Jensen praticamente ordenou. Seus lábios próximos da boca do mais novo que engoliu em seco.

- Eu... – Jensen o penetrou com um dedo e Jared sentiu a desconhecida dor preencher seu corpo e ele se contorceu com um pouco mais de violência, apertando a pele dos ombros de Jensen que riu, riu aquela risada sem humor.

- Você gosta disso, Jared? – Jensen perguntou, a voz rouca. Ele movimentou o dedo dentro de Jared e quando o mais novo começava a se acostumar, Jensen adicionou outro e ele não estava se preocupando em ser gentil com aquilo.

- Jen... Caramba, Jensen, eu... Por favor... – Jared não sabia o que estava dizendo. Ele fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, porque Jensen havia adicionado o terceiro dedo e Jared não tinha noção do quanto aquilo doía até agora.

- Você gosta, não é? – Jensen continuou a falar, passando a língua pelos lábios perfeitos que ele tinha e se concentrando nas expressões que dançavam pelo rosto de Jared. – Me diz, a Sandy te faz sentir assim, hein_?_ Ela te deixa assim, Jared?

- Pára de... Pára de falar nela... – Jared disse sem fôlego, sentindo a impaciência e a irritação tomar conta dele. Antes que pudesse se dar conta a dor estava acompanhada com outra sensação, _prazer,_ e quando deu por si Jared estava procurando mais contato com os dedos de Jensen, porque ele precisava de mais e tinha certeza que não demoraria até começar a implorar por isso.

Jensen apenas riu, e retirou seus dedos. Ele abaixou-se, colando seus lábios obscenamente perfeitos na orelha de Jared, fazendo o mais novo fechar os olhos e se arrepiar. Suas mãos, a essa altura do campeonato, tinham deslizado dos ombros de Jensen para as costas dele e ele tocava tudo com medo de perder as oportunidades que estava tendo agora. Ele podia sentir a ereção de Jensen, e ele estava tão duro quanto Jared.

- Eu vou foder você. – Jensen disse, mantendo a voz rouca e mantendo sua nota de indiferença, como se aquilo fosse _só _isso. – Eu vou foder você tão forte, Jared, que você não vai conseguir andar direito por dias, e quando você olhar para ela, quando você beijar a sua noiva você ainda vai me sentir dentro de você e você vai desejar que eu estivesse lá, que fosse eu lá te beijando ao invés dela.

Jared fechou os olhos com força para se impedir de olhar para Jensen nesse instante. Não duvidava que se não estivesse se controlando ele poderia ter um orgasmo só por ouvir Jensen dizer aquelas coisas, quanto mais o _ver_ falar. Apenas fechou os olhos e tentou controlar sua respiração, controlar sua ansiedade, manter sua sanidade.

- E sabe o que mais, Jare? – Jensen perguntou, roçando seus lábios no pescoço de Jared. As mãos dele já tinham se encaminhado para a cintura do moreno. – Eu não quero ver você quando fazer isso, eu não quero olhar pra você enquanto estiver te fodendo do mesmo jeito que você não olhou pra mim na nossa primeira vez.

- Jen... – Jared tinha certeza que aquilo nos seus olhos eram lágrimas.

- Essa vai ser a última vez, Jared. – Jensen disse, com tanta convicção que Jared sentiu-se desesperar por dentro. – Eu juro por Deus, essa vai ser a última vez que eu encosto em você...

E foi ao dizer isso que ele segurou Jared com força e o virou, e ele não precisou usar tanta força porque Jared sequer se impôs contra aquilo, ele apenas permitiu.

Estava de bruços, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro quando Jensen o penetrou exatamente como tinha descrito, e Jared engoliu o gemido de dor e abafou o som do seu choro no travesseiro enquanto Jensen entrava completamente dentro dele para sair, e entrar novamente com mais força.

Jared soluçou, mergulhado naquela miséria de sentimentos, recebendo todo o ódio que ele sabia que Jensen estava sentindo agora dele e ele apenas permitiu, porque ele sabia que merecia e porque era a única maneira dele ter Jensen novamente, só por mais essa vez.

Ele sentiu a dor, a cada vez que Jensen o penetrava, ele sentiu o prazer que aquilo começou a lhe proporcionar a cada vez que Jensen acertava aquele ponto, mas mesmo com o prazer que estava sentindo Jared não conseguia impedir as lágrimas.

Ele se perguntava como seria se ele não tivesse feito tudo errado.

Então a respiração de Jensen estava batendo na sua pele, ali próxima a seu pescoço, e foi quando os ritmos ficaram incertos que Jared soube que Jensen estava chegando no seu ápice e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, e ele sentiu Jensen gozar dentro dele com força e seu corpo cair sobre o corpo de Jared. Quente, familiar. Suor misturado com aquele cheiro de sexo e aquele cheio de _Jensen,_ que enlouquecia Jared.

Jensen saiu de cima dele, deitando-se na cama. Jared continuou ali quieto, se recuperando aos poucos do que tinha acontecido. Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado e se surpreendeu ao ver que Jensen estava chorando, em silêncio.

- Você me odeia? – Jared sussurrou um tempo depois. Jensen olhou para ele, para o rosto avermelhado e molhado de lágrimas de Jared, e ele desviou o olhar segundos depois.

Jared esticou sua mão para tocar Jensen, mas assim que seus dedos tocaram o ombro de Jensen, Jensen se levantou saindo da cama, procurando pelas suas peças de roupas que ficaram caídas pelo quarto. Jared sentiu algo dentro dele se quebrar, e ele se controlou ao máximo para não chorar mais ainda.

Jared se sentou na cama, sentindo que não ia conseguir andar direito por dias, mas isso agora era a menor das suas preocupações. Jared também não havia gozado, e parecia que essa tinha sido exatamente a intenção de Jensen, mas isso agora também era o menor dos problemas de Jared.

Ele observou Jensen terminar de vestir sua calça, fechando o zíper e o cinto.

- Jensen...

Jensen limpou os vestígios das lágrimas com as costas da sua mão, e respirou fundo antes de colocar os sapatos em silêncio e com uma agilidade de surpreender.

- Jensen, _por favor..._

Jensen olhou para ele, mas como antes não sustentou o contato visual. Ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado para colocar os sapatos e Jared não saiu da cama para impedi-lo de sair do quarto. Ele sabia que nada que dissesse agora concertaria as coisas, então ele apenas continuou ali sentado sozinho no quarto enquanto ouvia o som da porta da frente da casa se fechando com força alguns minutos após Jensen ter saído do quarto.

Ele tinha ido embora, e algo dentro de Jared dizia que essa havia sido a última vez. Pensando nisso, Jared se deitou na cama e permitiu-se chorar tudo o que tinha para chorar, ali sozinho no escuro daquele quarto, se lembrando de cada coisa que havia feito, se lembrando de cada sensação que sentia ao tocar e ser tocado por Jensen, se lembrando dos últimos olhares que recebeu de Jensen, todos carregados de dor. Se lembrando de como ele fez a escolha errada e acabou com a única coisa boa de verdade que teve.

———**J2———**

Ele fechou a porta, ele andou até seu carro no meio da chuva que agora já estava mais forte, e não ligava se suas roupas estavam ficando molhadas demais, ele só sabia que tinha que sair dali. Ele abriu a porta do seu carro e entrou e quando a fechou, soltou o ar que sem perceber estivera segurando. Fechou os olhos e antes que pudesse se conter, deixou as lágrimas deslizarem livremente pelas suas bochechas, de novo. Segurou o volante com força e xingou-se internamente por ter sido fraco a ponto de ter ido até ali.

Deveria ter ouvido Danneel. Mesmo que ela não soubesse de nada do que se passava entre ele e Jared, deveria ter ouvido a garota e ter dado tempo para as coisas se ajeitarem. Mas ambos, ele e Jared, sabiam que o tempo nunca concertaria o que já estava quebrado demais. Não havia concerto, não havia saída e se Jensen continuasse respirando o mesmo ar que Jared, nunca superaria aquilo.

Nunca o tiraria da sua cabeça. Nunca o esqueceria.

Percebeu que suas mãos já estavam meio brancas e frias por causa da força com que ele apertava o volante. Ele afrouxou o aperto e olhou mais uma vez para a casa de Jared. Ele não conseguiria mais ficar ao lado dele e fingir pra todo mundo que tudo estava bem, ele não ia conseguir assistir Jared se casar com Sandy sem poder fazer nada.

Ele _não_ ia conseguir.

Ligou o carro e antes que mudasse de idéia e fizesse outra idiotice como a que havia feito agora, saiu dali e dirigiu direto para o seu apartamento aonde ele mergulharia na bebida e tentaria se esquecer por algum tempo da existência do maldito Jared Padalecki. Jared Padalecki e seu sorriso sincero, Jared Padalecki e sua risada contagiante. Jared Padalecki e seu corpo, seu corpo se mexendo debaixo do seu, o cheiro de Jared, o cheiro da maldita loção de barbear de Jared e...

E Jared dizendo que não significava _nada._

———

**I'm screaming "I love you so"**

**My thoughts you can't decode**

———

Jared se olhou no espelho. A toalha estava enrolada na sua cintura e sua cara estava péssima, ele também não estava com o mínimo de ânimo para ir até o estúdio gravar. Mas sabia que ligar dizendo que estava doente seria um papo furado que Eric nunca engoliria.

Suspirou com cansaço e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Trocou-se em menos de cinco minutos e pegou as chaves em cima da escrivaninha. Quando estava colocando as chaves no bolso do jeans reparou na foto que estava ali no porta-retrato ao lado do computador. Era uma daquelas fotos que alguém tirou no set de filmagens, ele não se lembrava exatamente dela, do momento em que a tirou, ele só se lembrava de ter visto em algum site e ter achado tão bonita que não agüentou e pegou uma cópia para ele.

Era ele e Jensen. Os dois sentados nas cadeiras lado a lado. Jensen estava usando uma daquelas camisas pretas e estava quente aquele dia, porque ele só estava com a camiseta. Jared tinha seu corpo virado para Jensen e estava sorrindo, e provavelmente devia estar falando algo idiota porque Jensen estava olhando para ele, e com a mão na boca (e Jared reparou que Jensen estava usando aquele anel do Dean) ele sorria como se Jared fosse a coisa mais importante naquele segundo e Jared pensou: "Droga, droga, _droga"._

E quando o peso da informação finalmente caiu sobre a sua cabeça as palavras passaram a ser "Porra, porra, _porra!"_

Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido? Como, em nome de Deus, ele pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de não ter visto antes? Será que o ciúme tinha cegado ele e o deixado idiota? Como ele não viu que a coisa era completamente recíproca?

Não havia apenas cumplicidade e intimidade e afeto naquele sorriso, havia algo mais no olhar de Jensen como se Jensen estivesse guardando um segredo dele, algo que os outros não deveriam saber, mas que ele simplesmente não conseguia guardar só para si mesmo.

E Jared no auge da sua idiotice tinha acabado com tudo aquilo. Tinha acabado com tudo aquilo por quê? Por que diabos ele tinha acabado? Porque Danneel de repente tinha um tipo de obsessão por Jensen e o queria só para ela? Independente do que deveria fazer para tê-lo?

Foda-se isso. Foda-se a carreira de Jared. Foda-se se sua família não aceitaria. Ele _não _podia deixar aquilo continuar do jeito que...

Seu celular tocou e trouxe Jared de volta a realidade e ele quase derrubou a cadeira ao seu lado por causa do susto que levou. Ele pegou seu celular e observou o visor que piscava insistentemente.

Jeffrey.

- Jeff? – Jared disse quando finalmente atendeu depois de ter deixado tocar um bom tempo, surpreso demais por Jeff o estar ligando a essa hora da manhã.

- Mas que porra aconteceu entre você e o Jensen?! – Jeffrey nem se preocupou em dizer "Bom dia!" antes de jogar na cara a fúria que devia estar sentindo, a julgar pelo seu tom de voz. Jared abriu a boca e sentiu sua garganta secar.

- O-O que? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Olha aqui, Padalecki, eu não sei que porra aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas é bom você tirar esse seu traseiro aí dessa sua casinha bonita e ir resolver essa droga logo.

Jared demorou um bom tempo para processar a mensagem. Jeffrey geralmente era um ótimo cara e ele nunca falava muitos palavrões como estava falando agora, mas de alguma forma Jared tinha a impressão de estar falando com John Winchester nesse momento.

- Jeff, eu não faço ideia do que você está falando... O que aconteceu? – O seu coração começou a bater rápido conforme os segundos passavam e Jeff não respondia.

- Eu vou te dizer o que aconteceu. – Jeffrey ainda estava irritado. – Eu venho aqui para trabalhar e de repente o Kripke me diz que não vai haver gravações hoje porque o Jensen saiu. _Saiu,_ Jared. Você consegue compreender isso?

Jared sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor e ele não estava mais entendendo nada.

- Ele saiu, porra. Ele simplesmente saiu da droga da série e quando eu perguntei para o Kripke o que diabos estava acontecendo, ele me disse que o Jensen disse que não ia mais conseguir fazer a série, que ele precisava de um tempo e... Será que você está me entendendo, Jared? – Havia ironia e acidez na voz de Jeffrey, e Jared nunca o viu tão P da vida com alguém como estava vendo agora.

Jared abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa que ele sabia que deveria dizer, mas desistiu de última hora porque o que ele tinha para dizer não ia ajudar em nada na situação e seu cérebro parecia ter entrado em curto e simplesmente não projetava a mensagem. Jared não conseguia digerir a novidade.

- Na hora eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com vocês dois. Bem que o Jim disse que o clima entre vocês estava estranho, e quando ele saiu daquela sua festa de noivado? O garoto estava completamente abalado e não queria me dizer o porquê, e eu pergunto o que raios você fez pra ele resolver desistir do trabalho!

- Jeff... – Jared começou a falar, sua voz tão baixa quanto um sussurro. O tom de voz de Jeffrey o tinha intimidado e o fato de que Jensen tinha desistido de Supernatural, _Supernatural_ que era a série que ele mais amava fazer, por causa de Jared o estavam impossibilitando de raciocinar direito. – Eu juro... Juro que vou consertar as coisas.

- É bom mesmo que você...

- Você falou com ele? – Jared o interrompeu, de repente sentindo a ansiedade trazer a tona a sua voz que parecia que ia sumir a qualquer momento. Ele precisava falar com Jensen agora.

- Ele não atende o celular. – Jeffrey disse. – E eu estou aqui em frente ao apartamento dele e a recepcionista me disse que o_ "Sr. Ackles saiu faz algumas horas"._

Jared continuava segurando seu celular e estava pensando desesperadamente em como ele concertaria as coisas dessa vez, e em onde diabos Jensen estava.

- _Com malas._ – Jeffrey disse após alguns segundos de silêncio. – Por isso eu liguei pra você, droga, porque ele saiu com _malas _e se você me disser que isso não é sério eu juro que vou aí pessoalmente quebrar seu rostinho bonito!

Jared abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou quando seu cérebro mais do que atrasado projetou a frase que Jeffrey havia acabado de falar. Ele sentiu como se um cubo de gelo estivesse preso na sua garganta e sentiu o chão amolecer diante dos seus pés.

- Eu tenho que desligar, Jeff. – Jared disse, a voz mais baixa que um sussurro.

- Espera, Jared, onde você...? – Fosse o que fosse que Jeffrey ia dizer, Jared não ficou sabendo porque ele desligou o celular e praticamente saiu correndo até seu carro. Não importava se ele não tinha idéia de onde Jensen estava agora, ele só precisava encontrá-lo.

———

**How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how**

———

* * *

.

.

.

_¹Como nós chegamos aqui?_

_Já que eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

———

_²Estou gritando "eu te amo tanto"_

_Mas meus pensamentos você não pode decodificar_

———

_³Como nós chegamos aqui?_

_Bem, eu acho que eu sei_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Depois de muito tempo, finalmente a atualização veio! Acho que vocês já sabem que eu estava tendo pouco tempo pro computador, mas vou tentar compensar a demora postando o capítulo 7 mais cedo que o normal, certo? :D

.

**Cami – **Eu entendo porque você pensou aquilo, até eu pensaria, a culpa é meio que minha que não deixou claro antes. Mas daí eu resolvi falar logo pra você não ficar pensando que o Jensen é um cafajeste hahaha Cafajeste aqui só o Jared, okay? E acho que ele não magoada as garotas do passado propositalmente, sabe? É quando você acaba magoando sem a intenção, entende? ;] Anyway, o Jared pelo visto vai ter que ralar pra conseguir seu perdão, né? Hahaha Mas não se preocupa, vou tentar dar um jeito nisso! (Eu ri tanto quando você disse "lesada da namorada", coitada da Sandy! Okay, tanto faz, eu sempre gostei mais dela do que a Danneel mesmo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja fã da Sandy xD). Muito obrigada pela review, Cami. Beeeeeeijos!

**Carol – **Oie Carol! Certo, me diz que você não ficou roendo suas unhas até agora, porque se não eu vou me sentir culpada! x____x Desculpa a demora com Erros, e quanto a Intenções... Ainda falta escrever parte do capítulo 12, mas acho que vou ter que dividir ele porque está ficando grande demais, então quem sabe a atualização não chega mais cedo? Sério, às vezes eu detesto a escola, que fica empacando com a minha vida de viciada em fics e net! T.T uahuahauahuahauha Beeeeeijos e obrigada pela review! ;*

.

_Beeeeijos e obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem e a minha intenção não é ofender ninguém com essa fanfic, nem quem está lendo e nem os atores.

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, e nem fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Sem betagem.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles,** J2**, Jsquared. NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**N/A: **Dessa vez é uma do **U2**, **Sweetest Thing**, e vocês encontram a tradução no final do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

  
**

———

**I'm losin' you, I'm losin' you**

**Ain't love the sweetest thing?**

———

Jensen não estava em seu apartamento. Jared estava dirigindo e antes que se desse por conta de onde exatamente estava indo, seu subconsciente já tinha tomado uma decisão por ele e ele estava indo direto para a casa de Steve. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que se tinha um lugar para onde Jensen iria, era para a casa de Steve onde Chris estava hospedado enquanto passava uns dias na cidade por causa de algum show que ele estava fazendo junto com Steve.

Da noite para o dia a vida de Jared tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo, mais do que já estava, e ele não conseguia entender. _Não._ Mentira, ele conseguia entender sim, mas talvez não estivesse tão ciente até agora do quanto havia machucado Jensen a ponto do loiro desistir de uma das coisas que ele mais amava que era o trabalho dele, só para ficar o mais longe possível de Jared.

E isso feria de uma forma indescritível. Doía saber que tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo de uma maneira diferente se não fosse por Jared...

Jared tomar as decisões erradas.

Droga, como ele consertaria aquele estrago? Como ele conseguiria fazer Jensen mudar de idéia, fosse lá qual a idéia que estava se passando pela cabeça dele agora, e voltar para o trabalho e não tirar Jared da sua vida completamente?

Não sabia.

Estava começando a se estressar de verdade com o trânsito quando seu celular tocou mais uma vez e ele, sem pensar, o atendeu. Levou seu segundo susto naquela manhã quando ouviu a voz de Sandy o cumprimentar e não a de Jeffrey como esperava.

- Sandy? – Ele perguntou como se não acreditasse. No meio daquela correria toda, no meio daquele turbilhão de coisas que estava sentindo, ele tinha se esquecido completamente de Sandy e se sentia um perfeito filho da mãe por isso.

- Eu liguei pra você ontem, mas você não atendeu minhas ligações. – Sandy disse. Jared havia ignorado qualquer ligação ontem à noite e nem passou pela sua cabeça que talvez Sandy quisesse falar com ele, com aquelas coisas de casamento e toda essa baboseira que ele não estava preparado para enfrentar.

- Eu... Me desculpa, eu estava cansado e acho que acabei pegando num sono pesado. – Ele tentou fazer todo o esforço para aquilo não parecer uma mentira óbvia, mas sabia que não tinha obtido sucesso nisso.

- Oh... – Foi tudo o que Sandy disse a respeito daquilo. – Jared, você pode vir até aqui? Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar.

Os carros começaram a andar e Jared segurou o celular entre seu ombro e sua orelha e dirigiu ao mesmo tempo em que conversava, mesmo sabendo que era uma péssima coisa para se fazer.

- Okay. – Ele disse sem pensar. – Olha, eu preciso desligar agora porque estou dirigindo. Te vejo daqui alguns minutos.

Sandy não disse mais nada, tampouco disse o habitual "Te amo" que ela sempre dizia quando terminava de falar com ele pelo telefone, que era respondido por um "Te amo" que soava completamente diferente do dela. Ele amava Sandy sim, nunca mentiu a respeito disso. Mas sim, ele havia mentido a respeito do tipo de amor que ele sentia por ela.

Ele mudou o seu caminho e começou a dirigir para o apartamento de Sandy que não era muito longe dali. Nem passou pela sua cabeça o que diabos ela poderia querer falar com ele, ele só sentia que precisava logo falar com ela e acabar com toda aquela farsa antes que as coisas piorassem. Ele não podia continuar enganando Sandy.

—————**J2—**

Estava sentindo seu coração na garganta quando estacionou o carro e observou o apartamento em que ele já estava acostumado a ir. Ele segurou o volante com força e tomou fôlego, não ia dar para trás agora, não ia ter uma crise de covardia e desistir_, não,_ aquilo nem passava pela sua cabeça nesse instante.

"_Sua mãe se envergonharia de você", _Jared pensou consigo mesmo. Sim, sua mãe se envergonharia profundamente de Jared se soubesse de cada coisinha que ele havia feito nas últimas semanas, indo do comportamento hostil com Jensen até a sua traição com Sandy, e essa era uma coisa que ele nunca pensou que faria. Trair Sandy daquela maneira.

Alguma dúvida de que aquilo não tinha sido justo com ela?

Jared saiu do carro e a primeira pessoa que viu foi o segurança. Tentou sorrir para ele em um sinal de cumprimento, mas seu sorriso transpareceu tudo menos sinceridade. O segurança disse que ele podia subir direto, ele já conhecia Jared há muito tempo.

Jared fez seu caminho até o elevador sentindo suas mãos suarem frio, sentindo o desejo insano de ter uma máquina do tempo para que ele pudesse voltar atrás e concertar tudo, fazer tudo diferente. Se ele tivesse a oportunidade, e se isso não fosse surreal demais, ele teria sido sincero com Sandy antes e teria dito toda a verdade para Jensen, teria dito a ele que o amava sem sentir medo de ser rejeitado.

Era melhor não pensar em como as coisas seriam se ele tivesse agido dessa forma.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Jared respirou fundo uma outra vez, caminhando até a porta do apartamento de Sandy e batendo sem toda aquela determinação que estava sentindo quando resolveu ir até ali. Ele entenderia perfeitamente se ela nunca mais quisesse ver a cara dele.

Sandy apareceu e sorriu para ele. Se Jared não estivesse tão agitado e ansioso, ele talvez até tivesse notado que o sorriso de Sandy não era tão sincero assim. Ela deu passagem para ele e fechou a porta, indicando o sofá.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se sentou em silêncio e observou Sandy fazer o mesmo. Ele continuou quieto esperando ela dizer o que tinha para dizer primeiro.

- Pensei que estaria gravando. – Ela comentou após um longo tempo de silêncio. Jared desviou o olhar para a televisão desligada e suspirou de cansaço.

- Folga. – Ele murmurou, não precisava entrar nos detalhes do porque não estava trabalhando hoje.

- Acho melhor ir direto ao assunto. – Sandy disse, sorrindo sem jeito. Jared tornou a encará-la esperando, apenas esperando. – Jared, nós... Reparou que antes da festa, antes de eu ligar pra você e dizer que seria legal anunciar o noivado pra todo mundo naquela semana... Nós tínhamos ficado exatamente duas semanas sem nos falarmos?

Jared franziu o cenho sem compreender, mas mesmo assim concordou.

- Duas semanas. – Ela sorriu, um sorriso curto. – Foi o maior espaço de tempo que a gente ficou sem se falar, nem por telefone. Nunca tinha acontecido antes.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse, transparecendo algo parecido com culpa pelo modo que falou. As coisas não estavam mais iguais entre ele e Sandy há algum tempo já, e tudo acabou piorando quando ele se deu conta de que estava gostando demais de Jensen. – Sandy... Me desculpa.

Sandy sorriu, apenas sorriu.

- Eu acho... Acho melhor não cometermos o erro de nos casarmos agora, eu... Talvez um pouco mais de tempo...

Jared se odiou pelo que disse em seguida.

- Eu não posso. – Ele olhou para ela, olhou para o rosto confuso de Sandy.

- Como?

- Me desculpa, Sandy. Eu não... Eu não posso continuar com isso. Se eu continuasse estaria mentindo pra você e pra mim e isso não é justo e, eu sei que eu estou dizendo isso tarde demais, mas eu não posso.

Sandy respirou fundo e olhou para o chão. Talvez ela estivesse esperando por isso.

- Algumas semanas atrás eu... – Jared começou a dizer. Ele olhou para o chão, qualquer lugar menos os olhos de Sandy. Sabia que a garota o estava encarando agora e se ele olhasse para ela, não teria coragem de dizer o que veio dizer. – Eu me dei conta de uma coisa, e eu acho que eu me desesperei quando me dei conta disso e então você estava lá e eu achei que se pedisse você em casamento, se ficasse com você pra sempre talvez eu não me sentisse mais da forma com que me sentia. Você disse sim e, eu juro que fiquei feliz porque eu achei que era a saída perfeita pra tudo, pra tudo ficar bem, e porque era _você._

Jared se lembrou do dia, como se fosse ontem. Ele e Sandy, apenas ele e Sandy e a idéia estúpida de que se ele ficasse com Sandy talvez ele esquecesse Jensen, parasse de pensar nele daquela forma.

É clichê demais dizer, mas ele não parou.

- Então as coisas não melhoraram e eu não conseguia parar de me sentir daquela forma e quando eu dei por mim as coisas estavam fugindo do controle. Eu...

- Você... – A voz de Sandy estava incrivelmente baixa, mas ela não parecia irritada nem nada do tipo. – Está gostando de outra pessoa?

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda sem olhar para Sandy. Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade até Sandy finalmente falar algo, algo que fez Jared olhar para ela em choque.

- É o Jensen, não é? – Ele reparou que os olhos dela estavam brilhando um pouco, como se ela fosse chorar a qualquer momento, mas Sandy não parecia irritada e ela disse aquilo com tanta certeza que isso que surpreendeu Jared.

- Como você...?

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Eu acho que eu sempre soube. – Ela comentou. – Mas acho que depois daquela semana as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido, mas eu me recusava a acreditar. Você conseguiu passar duas semanas sem falar comigo, mas você não conseguia ficar nem um dia sem ver o Jensen.

Jared abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão. Culpa, era culpa o que estava sentindo agora.

- O jeito com que você olhava para ele, e sorria para ele... Você nunca olhou pra mim daquela forma. – Sandy ainda estava sorrindo quando Jared tornou a olhar para ela. Ele olhou para a mão dela e reparou que a garota já tinha retirado a aliança de noivado.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele disse, numa voz baixa demais, quase um sussurro, mas ele estava sendo sincero agora. – Eu não... Eu não fui fiel com você, Sandy.

Sandy franziu a testa sem compreender.

- Eu e o Jensen... – Jared respirou fundo. Era melhor dizer aquilo de uma vez por todas, então Sandy poderia odiá-lo. – Faz quase uma semana que nós... Não é culpa dele, eu que... Eu que forcei as coisas e... Eu sei que... _Caramba,_ eu sou um filho da mãe por não ter sido sincero antes, mas...

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e afundou o rosto nas palmas das mãos, passando as mãos pelo cabelo castanho. Ele não sabia como se justificar, e isso talvez se devesse ao fato de que não havia justificativa, e o silêncio de Sandy não estava ajudando em nada a melhorar a situação.

- Eu estava tão paranóico, pensando nele e assistindo ele interagir com os outros e pensando "E se?", e se eu contasse a verdade? – Jared riu sozinho, sem humor algum. – E eu pensava que se eu contasse a verdade eu ferraria com a nossa amizade, então continuei quieto.

Ele não sabia direito porque estava dizendo aquilo agora. Talvez porque ele precisava contar, precisasse contar aquilo para alguém.

- Então a Danneel me disse umas coisas e, parando pra pensar agora eu sei que foi a maior estupidez da minha vida ter acreditado nela, mas quando ela me disse e eu observei... Eu comecei a ter duvidas e pensar que talvez fosse verdade, que talvez aquilo fosse um pouco verdade e eu fiquei com raiva, eu fiquei com tanta raiva porque eu não conseguia engolir a ideia de outra pessoa... Outro _homem _chegando perto do Jensen e eu não, porque eu era só a droga do melhor amigo.

Jared disse tudo num fôlego só e se calou. Sandy não disse nada e então ele continuou a falar, se proibindo de olhar para ela.

- E então no meio daquela raiva eu comecei a afastar o Jensen até que... Até que eu comecei a pensar que eu deveria tentar, porque eu não tinha nada a perder. E ele... Ele não me deu um soco ou disse que eu estava ficando louco, ele só deixou que eu usasse ele feito uma coisa descartável e eu nunca parei pra pensar que talvez ele tivesse deixado porque ele gostava de mim. – Jared sorriu amargamente, e sem perceber sentiu os olhos embaçarem e antes que pudesse se controlar estava chorando em silêncio. – Eu estava tão cego, tão cego pensando que aquilo que a Danneel tinha dito era verdade que não passou pela minha cabeça que ele me amava também até que eu estragasse tudo. Estragasse tudo de uma maneira que não tem mais volta.

Dessa vez, com o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha, Jared olhou Sandy nos olhos. A garota estava quieta, o observando em silêncio e ela não parecia estar com raiva como Jared achou que ela estaria. Ela só estava ali o olhando, e ele não conseguia decifrar o olhar dela.

- Eu sinto muito, Sandy. – Ele murmurou. – Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais olhar pra minha cara. Caramba, eu entenderia totalmente se...

- Jared. – Ela o interrompeu. – O que você disse é verdade?

Jared apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Oh, meu Deus... – Ela murmurou, levando a mão a boca. Jared abriu a boca para pedir desculpas de novo quando sentiu o tapa forte atingir seu rosto e ele compreendia perfeitamente a raiva de Sandy. Deus, ela podia bater e gritar com ele quantas vezes quisesse se isso amenizasse a situação. – Como você é estúpido, Jared!

Ele ergueu os olhos e, passando a mão pela bochecha que agora estava quente pelo tapa, olhou com curiosidade para Sandy que estava em pé em frente a ele.

- O que diabos a Danneel disse?!

- Ãh?

- O que ela disse?!

- Ela... – Jared engoliu em seco. Sandy era bem menor do que ele, mas ele estava ligeiramente assustado pelo tom de fúria na voz da garota. – Ela me disse coisas do Jensen, que ele só conseguiu aqueles papeis em Smallville e Dawson's Creek porque ele... _Se "vendeu"._

Ele disse aquilo com um pouco de dificuldade. Sentia-se cada vez mais estúpido por ter acreditado naquilo a cada vez que pensava no que a Danneel tinha dito.

- Disse que ele... – Jared riu, sem humor. – Ela insinuou que ele e o Tom já haviam tido alguma coisa e... Puta que pariu, ele e o _Tom?! _Não foi nem da parte de se vender pra conseguir papeis em séries que eu me incomodei, foi quando ela disse que... Ele e o Tom? Ele e o _Chris?_

Jared estava indignado consigo mesmo. Parecia algo que fizesse sentido na hora, quando ela disse, mas agora soava só como uma coisa sem cabimento.

- Ela insinuou que ele era _fácil._

- Você é um idiota. – Sandy afirmou.

- Eu sei. – Jared concordou. – Mas, espera aí...

- Me diz que você não... Oh, meu Deus, Jared! Ele estava na festa do nosso noivado! Você... Você me beijou na frente dele e...

Sandy o olhava com tanta fúria agora que se fosse em outra ocasião Jared estaria se sentindo meio assustado, mas agora ele não conseguia pensar em nada além das idiotices que ele tinha feito com Jensen, e Sandy estava sendo tão compreensível que ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Jared! Eu não acredito que você acreditou naquela vadia! Cara, todo mundo sabe o tombo que ela tem pelo Jensen, e como você foi acreditar nela?!

Jared abaixou a cabeça, mas teve que olhar para Sandy de novo porque as mãos da garota estavam nos seus ombros. Ela o olhou e respirou fundo, recobrando a calma.

- Você tem que falar com ele.

- Sandy, o que...? – Ele não entendia como Sandy podia dizer para ele ir falar com Jensen com toda essa naturalidade logo após eles terem terminado.

- Eu nunca tive você, Jared. – Sandy disse um tempo depois. – Droga, metade do mundo sabe que eu nunca tive você. Eu amo você Jared, sempre vou amar você, mesmo você sendo esse idiota filho da mãe.

Jared abriu a boca, mas Sandy fez um sinal para ele se calar.

- Apenas me ouça. Eu não perdi você, porque eu nunca tive você. Eu não odeio você, porque eu nunca poderia odiar você. Não, eu não odeio o Jensen, porque é impossível odiar alguém como ele. E eu quero que você seja feliz, e eu sei que ao meu lado você nunca vai ser feliz.

Sandy sorriu. Jared sentia a insana vontade de abraçar a garota apertado e nunca mais deixá-la ir embora.

- Agora me diz... Você e o Jensen... Vocês estão bem?

- Não. – Jared murmurou. – Ele me odeia, Sandy. A Danneel, ela... Ela tinha fotos de nós dois juntos, nós estávamos nos beijando e ela... Ela disse que se eu não me afastasse dele, ela mostraria as fotos pra mídia e, cara, você tem noção de como isso...?

- Jared, o que você esperava que fosse acontecer? Que você e o Jensen ficassem num tipo de relação secreta, escondendo isso de todo mundo e que ninguém ia suspeitar um dia? Meu Deus, Jared, todo mundo já pensa que vocês têm alguma coisa! – Sandy parecia estar indignada com ele.

- Pensa?

- Eles até tem nome pra isso, seu idiota! – Sandy tinha elevado a voz novamente. – _Padackles!_

Certo, ele sabia que as pessoas tinham um nome pra isso, escreviam sobre isso, faziam vídeos sobre isso, falavam sobre isso, mas é completamente diferente quando é verdade e não uma ficção, não é? Seria totalmente diferente e... Espera aí, Sandy andou vendo isso na internet?

- Ou você escolhe deixar as coisas como estão, acabar infeliz pro resto da vida, ou você tenta tomar as decisões certas uma vez na vida!

- O que eu faria sem você? – Jared perguntou, se levantando e esboçando um leve sorriso. Sandy sorriu para ele, e deu de ombros.

- Estaria arruinado arruinando as coisas. – Sandy comentou ironicamente, e Jared não disse nada, só abraçou forte a garota até tirá-la do chão e só a soltou quando Sandy disse que precisava respirar. Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, Sandy. Cara, obrigado, _obrigado!_

- Cala a boca e vai logo fazer alguma coisa de útil, Padalecki. – Jared sorriu novamente, o primeiro sorriso sincero que ele dava para alguém hoje, e saiu do apartamento de Sandy com uma decisão tomada. Ele faria as escolhas certas dessa vez.

Sandy olhou para a porta fechada do seu apartamento e continuou ali quieta, em pé. O sorriso adquiriu um ar menos feliz do que antes e ela sabia que isso era só porque ela sentiria saudades de Jared, mas sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Se ficasse calada e aceitasse se casar com ele, nenhum dos dois seria feliz. A amizade não ia conseguir superar esse tipo de coisa.

—————**J2—**

A casa de Steve não ficava muito longe do apartamento de Sandy, o que era ótimo. Menos de 15 minutos e lá estava Jared estacionando seu carro e saindo dele feito um fugitivo da policia. O sorriso ainda não tinha saído do seu rosto, e ele estava rezando para que tudo desse certo dessa vez. Não importava se Jensen e ele não ficassem juntos _dessa_ maneira, ele só queria que Jensen soubesse a verdade, ele só queria fazer o que era certo para que assim Jensen sofresse menos.

E se Jensen não quisesse nem mais ser amigo de Jared, e se Jensen não conseguisse ficar no mesmo ambiente que Jared, o que Jared poderia fazer? Nada, ele não pressionaria dessa vez, mas evitava pensar nisso porque na sua mente ele só queria que as coisas ficassem bem. Elas nunca voltariam a ser como antes, mas ele esperava que elas ficassem bem.

Jensen ficasse bem.

A porta se abriu e antes que Jared tivesse tempo suficiente para abrir a boca e perguntar se Jensen estava, ele estava se desequilibrando e por pouco ele não caía no chão pela surpresa e pelo soco. O punho acertou em cheio o seu rosto e Jared tinha certeza que era de sangue o gosto que ele estava sentindo na boca.

Ele abriu os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor forte que estava sentindo. Chris estava ali na sua frente e Steve, que parecia estar segurando Chris para o texano não agredir Jared novamente, parecia também estar um pouco surpreso por ver Jared ali. Chris em compensação só parecia P da vida.

- Oi... Chris... – Não foi a melhor coisa que Jared poderia dizer, mas alguma coisa ele tinha que dizer. – Eu acho que eu mereci isso.

- Pode apostar que mereceu! – Chris retrucou, e Jared tinha a leve impressão de que os dois sabiam de toda a verdade, ou então de parte da verdade, porque só isso justificava a raiva que Chris parecia estar sentindo de Jared agora e que nunca sentiu antes. – Eu devia te encher de porrada agora mesmo, Pada...!

- Chris, _chega._ – Steve disse, ficando entre Chris que ia avançando em Jared novamente e Jared que não fazia menção de se defender. – Jared, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu preciso falar com o Jensen. – Jared disse, acariciando seu maxilar que ainda estava doendo.

- O Jensen não está aqui. – Steve disse, muito mais calmo do que o habitual. Jared sentiu aquele desespero ir se apoderando dele novamente.

- Como assim ele não está? – Só havia decepção em sua voz, e Steve sentia como se tivesse acabado de chutar um filhotinho de cachorro. – Mas...

- Ele estava aqui, passou a noite aqui e...

- Cala a boca, Steve. – Chris o interrompeu, olhando com desprezo para Jared e de volta para Steve. – Você prometeu!

Steve olhou para o amigo durante alguns segundos, como se eles soubessem de algo que Jared não devia saber.

- O Jensen não está, Jared. – Steve disse, tornando a olhar para Jared.

- Onde ele está? – Jared se aproximou, completamente desesperado. Ele precisava falar com Jensen e se ele não estava ali, Jared não tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Steve o olhou e apertou os lábios, provavelmente se proibindo de contar. – Steve, por favor, eu preciso falar com ele...

- Agora você quer falar com ele? Por que não falou lá na sua festa, Padalecki? Ah, é, você estava muito ocupado humilhando ele pra pensar em conversar! – Chris retrucou, cheio de ironia.

- Ele te contou? – Jensen não era uma pessoa que fica falando sobre seus problemas por aí, mas Jared devia saber que ele não ia conseguir esconder algo de Chris, junto Christian Kane que quando quer alguma coisa, ele consegue. Eles eram amigos há tempos, e é claro que Chris iria querer saber o motivo para Jensen ter saído da festa daquela maneira, e ter aparecido no meio da noite para ficar ali na casa de Steve, e a julgar pelo modo com que Jensen saiu da casa de Jared, ele não estava exatamente bem e isso levantava várias suspeitas.

- Bom, você sabe como ele fica quando bebe, é, ele parecia ter bebido um pouco antes de chegar aqui. Ele não disse muita coisa, mas o pouco que ele disse foi suficiente, então era só juntar dois com dois e pronto, já temos uma boa idéia do que aconteceu. E você é um filho da puta, Padale... – Chris ia avançando novamente quando Steve o segurou, recebendo um olhar de fúria do amigo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Jared disse, sinceramente. – Eu juro que... Steve, por favor, eu preciso saber onde ele está. O Jeff disse que ele saiu do apartamento com malas... Por favor, eu juro que não vou mais machucar o Jensen, eu só preciso explicar as coisas.

- Explicar as coisas? – Chris repetiu com sarcasmo. – _Explicar?_

- Kane, cala a boca. – Steve disse, grosseiramente. Chris apenas o olhou com indignação, mas se calou a contragosto. – Eu falo sério quando digo que ele não está aqui, Jared. Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu entre vocês... Não importa mais agora. Ele só disse que...

- _Steve!_

- Ele só disse que... – Steve continuou a falar, ignorando Chris completamente. – Precisava de um tempo e que ia voltar para Dallas.

Jared abriu a boca, mas a fechou. Abriu novamente, e a fechou de novo. Dallas, a palavra ecoava dentro da sua cabeça e ele só conseguia pensar em Dallas, Texas, Dallas, _Texas _e que Texas ficava longe dali. Jared se pegou entrando em pânico, ele puxou Steve pela gola da camisa, mas não de uma maneira agressiva e sim de uma maneira um pouco desesperada.

- Hoje? – Steve acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem parecer assustado pelo 1 metro e 90 e poucos centímetros de Jared Padalecki. – Quando? Steve, _quando?_

- Faz mais de uma hora. – Foi Chris quem respondeu, e Jared o olhou sentindo que o céu estava desabando sobre sua cabeça. – Ele foi pro aeroporto faz mais de uma hora, Jared. Sinto muito, cara, mas a essa altura da coisa ele já está há metros do chão.

Jared soltou Steve, e ficou ali parado durante alguns segundos só pensando em Dallas e que Jensen estava indo para lá e que ele não atenderia as ligações de Jared e nunca mais ia querer vê-lo na vida e tudo aquilo ia ficar mal explicado e Jensen continuaria o odiando.

- Não. – Jared disse de repente, assustando os dois. – Eu _não_ vou deixar.

- Jared, não dá mais tempo... – Steve gritou, vendo o garoto sair do quintal abrindo a porta do carro e entrando no mesmo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele sequer deu ouvidos a Steve quando saiu dali rodando pneu.

Steve suspirou com cansaço, observando o local onde o carro de Jared estivera estacionado.

- Bem feito. – Chris murmurou ao seu lado.

- Será que você não percebeu que ele parecia desesperado demais pra alguém que só quer ir humilhar o outro mais um pouco? – Steve retrucou, olhando para Chris com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas dando a idéia de que o que ele estava dizendo era algo óbvio.

- Mas... – Chris ia dizendo em protesto.

- Eu espero sinceramente que ele consiga chegar lá há tempo. – Steve disse mais para si mesmo.

- Mas isso é impossível. – Chris comentou, olhando para o mesmo local que Steve estava olhando. Steve? Steve não disse nada.

———**J2———**

Jared provavelmente estacionou em algum lugar proibido, porque alguém disse que o carro seria rebocado se ele não o tirasse dali e Jared só se lembrava de (completamente sem fôlego e olhando ao redor como se Jensen fosse aparecer magicamente por ali) ter dito que ele podia fazer o que quisesse com o maldito carro, porque ele estava pouco se lixando.

Ele entrou correndo no aeroporto, esbarrando nas milhares de pessoas que estavam ali com malas e se preparando para viajar. Jared nem se preocupava em pedir licença porque ele estava com muita pressa pra parar e pensar em ser educado.

O lugar estava cheio. Ele ouvia a voz de alguém falando sobre os vôos, mas não estava prestando atenção. Ele procurava desesperadamente por algum rastro de Jensen, mas não havia ninguém por ali com as características do loiro. Então, respirando rápido e rezando para que tivesse uma chance para falar com Jensen antes de ele ir para Dallas, Jared foi ver as informações dos vôos que estavam saindo e sentiu algo dentro dele se quebrar quando viu que o último vôo para Dallas havia saído há mais de meia hora.

Jared ficou observando o visor do monitor pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que uma voz dentro da sua mente dissesse que era tarde demais, que ele não tinha conseguido e que Jensen tinha ido embora da vida dele para o que talvez fosse "sempre", _para sempre._ Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, deu alguns passos para trás e esbarrou sem querer em uma senhora que o olhou torto, mas Jared pouco se importou e se esqueceu completamente de pedir desculpas. Ele foi caminhando, um pouco perdido, até os bancos e se sentou em um deles afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos.

Teria chorado se sua frustração e decepção não fossem tão grandes a ponto de deixá-lo tão perdido que ele nem sabia o que fazer agora. Só conseguia pensar que tinha perdido Jensen, tinha _perdido _Jensen.

Tinha chegado tarde demais.

Algumas pessoas olhavam para ele, e uma em especial era uma garotinha que devia ter por volta dos 11 anos de idade. Ela cutucou Jared no ombro e Jared a observou, e tentou sorrir quando viu o sorriso da menina, mas não conseguiu.

- Você está triste? – Ela perguntou, numa voz um pouco tímida, mas que também tinha um pouco de curiosidade. Jared olhou mais uma vez para os portões que davam entrada para os vôos, e então de volta para a menininha.

- É tão óbvio assim? – Jared perguntou, numa voz mais calma. A menina apenas acenou com a cabeça, positivamente, e pegou algo do bolso do vestido e entregou a Jared. Era uma barra de chocolate.

- Elas me fazem ficar melhor, quando eu estou triste. – A menininha explicou. Jared estava para agradecer quando foram interrompidos.

- Jennifer! – Provavelmente a mãe da menina, chamou. – Anda logo, ou a gente vai perder o vôo!

A mãe da garota estava ajeitando as malas junto com alguém que devia ser o pai da menina, e os dois pareciam distraídos demais. A menininha, Jennifer, olhou para Jared e sorriu novamente.

- Nós vamos para o Texas. – Ela explicou. – Dallas, foi lá onde eu nasci. É aniversário da vovó, então vamos passar uma semana lá!

Jared estava abrindo a boca para dizer para a meninha dar feliz aniversário a avó dela por ele, mas quando ele ouviu a palavra Dallas seu coração começou a disparar e ele sentiu que estava perdendo a capacidade de respirar. A menina não pareceu se dar conta disso, apenas se inclinou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jared em sinal de despedida antes de correr na direção dos pais e sumir com eles no meio da multidão.

O cérebro de Jared parecia ter parado de funcionar. Ele olhou para os monitores mais uma vez e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando viu o que estava escrito lá. Vôo para Dallas havia atrasado por causa de algum problema na pista, e iria sair em menos de 15 minutos.

Jared já estava pronto para se levantar e ir procurar por Jensen, nem que precisasse berrar para encontrar o loiro, quando ele surgiu magicamente ali na sua frente. Não magicamente, mas Jared estava tão entretido em não ter uma parada cardíaca e um surto de felicidade, que só viu Jensen quando desviou o olhar dos monitores dando informações sobre os vôos.

Jensen Ackles estava ali em frente a ele, com uma mala preta em uma das mãos. Ele vestia uma calça jeans básica, aquelas parecidas com a do Dean, e também usava uma camiseta branca e um casaco preto por cima, por causa do frio que estava fazendo. Ele estava em frente a Jared e parecia sinceramente surpreso por vê-lo ali.

Jared se lembrava de ter levantado num pulo e de ter puxado Jensen para um abraço tão apertado que teria quebrado as costelas do loiro. Jared estava rindo, estupidamente feliz por ver Jensen ali na frente dele e sem acreditar que o vôo tinha atrasado justamente hoje.

- J-Jare... Hey, Jared... – Jensen disse meio sem fôlego, se recuperando do próprio choque. Jared o soltou, mas continuou segurando Jensen pelos braços, com medo dele sumir da sua frente. Continuava sorrindo, aqueles sorrisos sinceros que mostravam suas covinhas e que faziam tanto sucesso, e Jensen não via em Jared há algum tempo.

Jensen respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego que tinha perdido com o abraço.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Jared, após se recuperar do seu choque de felicidade, se deu conta de que não tinha preparado um discurso para se explicar para Jensen, então achou melhor dizer o que vinha a mente.

- O Jeff me ligou dizendo que ele ligou pro Eric e o Eric disse que você tinha desistido da série, e que você tinha saído do seu apartamento com malas. – Tão logo terminou de falar, reparou que a expressão de surpresa de Jensen havia sido substituída por algo parecido com decepção.

Jared continuou a falar.

- E daí eu pensei: _"Oh, meu Deus, o Jensen está indo embora por minha causa",_ e quando o Steve disse que você estava indo pra Dallas eu entrei em pânico. Jensen, você não pode ir embora, você não pode ir pra Dallas. – Jared segurou Jensen com mais firmeza.

- Jared... – Jensen estava começando a falar, provavelmente para impedir Jared de continuar.

- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, um filho da puta e tudo mais que seja derivado disso. Eu sei que eu errei Jensen, que a culpa não é toda da Danneel e que eu também tenho parte de culpa nisso, e você não tem noção do quanto eu me odeio por ter feito você sofrer, e...

- Espera aí, _Danneel?_ – Jensen parecia meio confuso.

- Ela... Olha, eu... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior de nervosismo, ele não tinha parado pra pensar que seria difícil pra caramba se explicar. – Eu venho gostando de você faz algum tempo, algumas semanas. Não sei ao certo quando foi que eu parei de pensar em você como meu amigo, mas eu parei. Eu pensei em ter te contado, dito a verdade, mas eu não queria arriscar a nossa amizade. Então a Danneel estava lá e começou a me dizer umas coisas contra você, e eu sei que eu fui um idiota por acreditar, ninguém precisa me dizer isso. Mas eu estava tão cego de ciúme de você que eu acabei caindo na dela e eu fiquei com raiva de você, porque...

Jared fez uma pausa, para ver a expressão de Jensen. Jensen parecia estar tendo uma imensa dificuldade em compreender aquilo tudo.

- Porque eu não conseguia aceitar que outro homem tivesse tocado você, Jensen, outro homem tivesse tido você e que eu... Eu nunca nem chegaria a ter você pensando em mim de uma forma diferente que não fosse só amizade. – Jared respirou fundo outra vez, dizendo tudo o que vinha a cabeça. – Eu comecei a afastar você, a tratar você mal, descontando a minha frustração em você, até que... Até que eu começasse a pensar "que se foda", eu tinha que tentar algo com você e quando você não me... Não me deu um fora, eu achei que fosse por causa das coisas que a Danneel tinha dito e não porque você talvez gostasse de mim também.

- Jared, o que...?

- E me desculpa, me desculpa por ter feito tudo aquilo. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito, que tudo bem se você não me perdoar e nem quiser mais ser meu amigo, mas, por favor, não vai embora. – Jared sem reparar estava quase se ajoelhando. Ele não dava a mínima se tivesse que se ajoelhar para implorar por perdão, não dava a mínima mesmo. – Você só tem que saber que eu pedi a Sandy em casamento muito antes da gente ter qualquer coisa, mas a gente não disse nada porque ela queria fazer uma surpresa, e que a festa... _Meu Deus,_ as coisas que eu disse pra você lá...

Ele puxou algo do bolso como que para provar seu ponto, e procurou por algo no celular até que mostrasse para Jensen uma foto deles juntos, perto dos trailers, próximos o suficiente para levantar duvidas na cabeça dos outros, e a outra foto que ele mostrou tinha os dois se beijando e era óbvio que outra pessoa tinha tirado elas. Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados de susto quando as observou e demorou um tempo para seu cérebro projetar a mensagem.

Era muita informação de uma vez.

- Jared, quem tirou essas...?

- A Danneel. – Jared disse, uma pontada de desprezo só ao mencionar a garota. – Ela me mostrou as fotos e disse... Pra eu me afastar de você, se não ela faria as fotos caírem na mídia.

Jensen olhou boquiaberto para Jared, e estava segurando o celular como se não acreditasse.

- Acho que ela não se sentia segura se eu só terminasse tudo, ela queria que você me odiasse, se afastasse de mim definitivamente e eu, eu não queria fazer... Mas, daí eu pensei que se as pessoas soubessem, que se a foto caísse na mídia todo mundo ficaria sabendo e isso seria uma polêmica do caramba, porque nós fazemos dois irmãos em uma série e nós somos homens e atores e... E... E você já ouviu falar de atores gays que estão fazendo um sucesso tremendo e que são assumidos? Então eu achei que isso acabaria com as nossas carreiras e nossas famílias ficariam sabendo e eu entrei em desespero e...

- Jared, cala a boca. – Jensen disse numa voz baixa, fazendo Jared se calar. – Respira.

Jared respirou fundo o ar que ele tinha perdido enquanto falava tão rápido que se continuasse teria se embolado com tantas palavras. Ele sentia seu coração bater rápido, sentia suas mãos suando frio, observava Jensen olhar as fotos sem poder fazer nada. Sentindo o desespero crescer dentro dele por causa da falta de palavras de Jensen.

- Aquela noite... – Jensen começou a dizer, de repente. – Quando você foi até a minha casa... Aquelas coisas que você disse...

Jared se lembrou do dia com clareza digital. Era uma sexta feira, ele tinha aparecido na casa de Jensen no meio da noite, dizendo coisas que provavelmente não fizeram sentido na época para o loiro.

- Eu estava falando sério. – Jared disse. – Ela já tinha me mostrado as fotos esse dia, e eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu só queria ficar com você, mas eu não podia.

Jensen apertou os lábios de um jeito um pouco incerto, e fechou o celular de Jared. Jared continuou sustentando o contato visual.

- Eu falei sério quando pedi desculpas, eu falei sério quando... – Ele fez uma pausa. – Eu falei sério quando disse que te amava.

A voz de alguém anunciando o vôo para Dallas interrompeu os dois. Jensen olhou para os portões, a maioria das pessoas já tinha entrado. Ele olhou de volta para Jared, e Jared continuava a segurá-lo.

- Eu preciso ir. – Jensen disse.

- Não, Jen... Por favor... – Jared segurou Jensen com mais força, se recusando a deixá-lo ir agora. Jensen estava tentando se desvencilhar de Jared e isso estava chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor esperando por seus vôos.

- Jared, por favor, me solta.

- Jensen... – Jared tinha se ajoelhado, sem se dar conta disso. Segurando Jensen pelos pulsos e ele tinha certeza que estava chorando também, porque sua vista estava meio embaçada. Jensen olhou ao redor, percebendo que as pessoas tinham parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo para observarem os dois, pouco ligando se estavam sendo indiscretas. – Eu te amo... Você não... Não pode ir embora agora. _Eu te amo._

Jensen abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Aquilo era absurdo demais para estar acontecendo, as coisas que Jared havia dito, e por mais que elas parecem absurdas ele acreditava em Jared. Ele acreditava em Jared, e Jared chorando de joelhos no meio daquele aeroporto estava tornando tudo difícil demais.

- Me solta, Jared. – Jensen disse mais baixo, mas então Jared o abraçou pela cintura e era impossível Jensen se soltar agora. Ele sentiu vontade de rir, sem saber porque, talvez fosse a insistência de Jared, a infantilidade em não deixá-lo ir embora, mas ele _precisava_ ir.

- Me desculpa, por favor, me desculpa. Eu sei que você está me odiando, mas, por favor...

- _Te odiando?_ – Jensen disse com um pouco de incredulidade, e isso fez Jared olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu tentei, Jared, eu tentei tanto, mas eu _não_ consigo te odiar.

Jared fez menção de dizer algo, mas no final das contas não disse. Ele observava Jensen, e ele estava chorando, e Jensen o olhava nos olhos e havia tanto desespero em seu olhar que isso fez Jared afrouxar o aperto na sua cintura. Foi como se o mundo parasse, e não houvesse mais ninguém ali, somente os dois.

- Me desculpa. – Não foi Jared quem se desculpou dessa vez, foi Jensen pouco antes de se soltar de Jared e sair andando um pouco desorientado, sendo seguido pelos olhares das pessoas. Ele deu passos hesitantes para trás, ainda mantendo o contato visual com Jared que continuava ajoelhado no chão. – Eu não posso.

Jensen disse sem saber porque, e então virou e foi até os portões com urgência, entregando seu passaporte para a mocinha que estivera observando tudo, já que todo mundo parecia ter parado para olhar, e estivera imaginando o porque daquilo tudo estar acontecendo com aqueles dois rapazes. Jared nem percebeu que alguns flashes tinham sido direcionados na sua direção, como se alguém estivesse tirando fotos, e nem parou para pensar que talvez alguém ali assistisse Supernatural e tivesse reconhecido os dois. Ele só continuou ajoelhado ali no chão, sentindo como se algo dentro dele tivesse se partido ao meio, sentindo como se uma parte dele tivesse ido embora junto com Jensen.

* * *

.

.

_¹Estou perdendo você, estou perdendo você_

_Não é o amor a coisa mais doce?_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**N/A: **Eu disse que o capítulo 7 chegava mais cedo, não disse? Viu? Eu sou uma garota de palavra! :D O 8 vai demorar um pouco mais porque eu ainda não escrevi nada dele e eu estou querendo me dedicar um pouco a 'Intenções', mas nunca se sabe.

.

.

**Mari **- Hey, oi! Então, que bom que você gosta das fanfics, eu fico feliz por isso! *-* Isso quer dizer que você gosta mais do que eu escrevo a respeito de Padackles? ;D Beeeijos e obrigada pela review!

.

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, até o próximo queridos!  
_

_Ah, um obrigado especial pra quem arranja um tempinho pra deixar reviews! __;*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Erros**

_por Miss Dartmoor,_

_para EmptySpaces._

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, e a minha intenção não é ofender ninguém com essa fanfic, nem quem está lendo e nem os atores.

**Sinopse:** Ele não era um homem perfeito, e nem fazia as escolhas certas sempre. E, talvez, não fosse sua intenção machucar a única pessoa que ele realmente amou.

**Beta:** Sem betagem.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles,** J2**, Jsquared. NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**N/A: **Música utilizada no capítulo: **Fallin'**, **Alicia Keys**.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**

* * *

  
**

———

**I keep on falling**

**In and out of love with you**

———

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes. Tocou mais do que isso, provavelmente, mas em algum momento sua mente parou de prestar atenção no barulho do aparelho e tudo no que ele conseguia se concentrar era na parede da sua sala.

Harley estava deitado ao seu lado e tentando animar seu dono de alguma maneira, mas parecia até que o próprio cachorro havia ficado meio pra baixo após ficar tanto tempo perto de Jared, e os dois pareciam estar mergulhados num mundo completamente diferente e mil vezes pior do que o real. Sadie não parecia melhor do que eles e suas tentativas de morder de leve a calça de Jared pedindo sua atenção eram completamente inúteis e ela desistiu após minutos de tentativas.

Uma semana se passou. Uma semana inteira se passou após sua tentativa mais do que falha de tentar fazer Jensen perdoá-lo e ficar ali em Vancouver. Uma semana inteira de telefonemas não-atendidos, até que Donna, a mãe de Jensen, dissesse para ele parar de ligar e dar tempo ao tempo. Ela não sabia o que se passava entre os dois, mas tinha certeza que se resolveria com o tempo, era só Jared dar espaço a Jensen porque é assim que seu filho é.

Jared se lembrava de ter dado uma das suas risadas mais sem humor e ter comentado que é, Jensen era assim e que ele esperava que as coisas se resolvessem com o tempo.

_Tempo ao tempo,_ que papo furado.

Ele se sentia péssimo por mentir para Donna. Jensen não queria falar com ele. Jensen não ia atender nem retornar suas ligações e Jared se sentia miserável.

O tempo ali não ia resolver nada.

Chad ligou várias vezes tentando consolar Jared. Porque quando Jared chegou em sua casa após Jensen ter ido embora para Dallas, ele ligou para a primeira pessoa que passou pela sua cabeça naquele instante e Chad ficou mais de uma hora ouvindo Jared se lamentar e se xingar e dizer coisas sem sentido.

Chad podia ser um babaca às vezes, mas era um ótimo amigo. Ele até sugeriu que Jared fosse logo _"pra droga daquela cidade jogar o Jenny na parede e resolver essa porcaria toda",_ no que Jared riu pela primeira vez no dia e disse que as coisas não funcionavam assim.

O telefone tocou outra vez e Jared, parando de encarar a parede branca, esticou a mão e o atendeu sem a mínima emoção. Há dias ele deixou de atender ao telefone e o celular antes mesmo que o primeiro toque soasse, porque há dias ele perdeu as esperanças de que Jensen ligaria de volta para ele, diria que o perdoava e que estava há caminho para Vancouver para eles finalmente conversarem e resolverem tudo isso.

Até parece que uma coisa dessas aconteceria assim tão fácil.

- Jay?

- Hey... – Jared cumprimentou sem entusiasmo algum, fazendo um carinho na orelha de Harley que tinha a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Jared como um tipo de travesseiro humano. – Tudo bem, Sandy?

- Conseguiu falar com ele? – Ela foi direto ao assunto, sem perder tempo com perguntas idiotas. Sandy devia estar ciente de que não, Jared estava longe do "bem" então nem adiantava perguntar e ela provavelmente não estava bem também.

Parecia que todo mundo já tinha descoberto sobre o final repentino do namoro deles e a história pareceu ficar mais interessante ainda quando fotos (_vídeos,_ pelo amor de Deus!) de Jared ajoelhado em frente à Jensen o abraçando pela cintura e dizendo que o amava e que _pelo amor de Deus_ não era para ele ir embora, caíram na internet e estavam aparecendo nos programas de fofocas mais fúteis que ele conhecia.

Não que exista algum programa de fofoca sério.

Isso desanimou Jared mais ainda porque agora todo mundo estava especulando que talvez Jared tenha acabado com seu noivado porque ele e Jensen tinham alguma coisa, ou pretendiam ter alguma coisa, e Jensen foi embora sabe-se lá porque. O maior palpite era que eles haviam brigado sério ou qualquer porcaria assim, Jared desligou a televisão antes que o programa acabasse.

Enfim, Jared perdeu as contas de quantos entrevistadores ligaram para ele atrás de uma resposta pra isso tudo. Ele não respondeu a nenhuma, nem se preocupou se ia parecer falta de educação desligar na cara deles.

- Não. – Jared respondeu, brincando com os pêlos de Harley. Sandy suspirou com o que parecia ser desânimo.

- E ela?

Ele sabia de quem ela estava falando.

- Não falo com ela faz tempo, nem ouvi nada sobre ela.

- Será que ela vai deixar as fotos vazarem? – Sandy perguntou mais para si mesma do que para Jared. Jared deu de ombros e então se tocou que Sandy não podia ver seus gestos de desinteresse pelo telefone.

- Eu já não dou a mínima pra isso. Se me ver de joelhos me declarando em público, num maldito aeroporto, não for suficiente pras pessoas sacarem o que andava acontecendo, então o povo é muito lerdo. – Ele respondeu, sem emoção alguma na voz.

- O Kripke já falou com você? Sobre... Isso? – Sandy perguntou, se referindo a história toda do aeroporto. Jared demorou pra responder porque ele tinha se distraído com o carinho que estava fazendo em Harley.

- Não, o Jeff me disse que ele estava mais ocupado tentando falar com o Jensen.

- Todo mundo... Sabe, desconfia...?

Jared teve que rir dessa vez, uma risada sem humor nenhum.

- Provavelmente sim, e quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima. – Ele riu mais uma vez, assustando Harley. – Engraçado como a gente só vai deixar de se importar com as coisas quando já era tarde demais e não importa tanto.

- Jared, você só estava tentando proteger o...

- Corta essa, Sandy. – Jared disse num tom amargo. Ele não estava irritado com Sandy, nem nada assim. Ele só estava cansado de falar a respeito disso. – Eu sei o que eu fiz. Eu estou totalmente ciente de que ferrei com a minha vida. Perdi o homem que eu amava e de quebra, perdi meu emprego porque sem Dean, Supernatural não existe, o que é _maravilhoso._ Então seria legal se você parasse de tentar me consolar.

- Eu só estava tentando amenizar a situação. – Sandy retrucou, claramente chateada. Jared suspirou com cansaço, ele estava sendo um idiota sem necessidade.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu, tentando manter um tom de voz mais agradável. – E eu agradeço... É só que... eu não sei o que eu vou fazer.

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso em voz alta. Era a primeira vez, depois do dia em que ele ficou mais de uma hora no telefone com Chad, que ele deixava toda sua vulnerabilidade transparecer, nem que fosse pelo seu tom de voz, para uma outra pessoa. Ele tinha medo de dizer em voz alta, ele tinha medo de admitir que havia perdido Jensen, porque isso era acabar com aquele rastro de esperança que ainda acreditava que as coisas ficariam bem.

- Você arruma outro emprego num estalar de dedos, Jay.

- Eu... Eu sei, não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Ah... – Sandy pareceu ter notado isso só agora. Jared ouviu um tom suave e ele concluiu que ela estava mudando o telefone de orelha, respirando fundo para ter algum tempo para pensar no que dizer. – Você devia ir atrás dele.

- Eu já fui.

- Você devia tentar de novo. Devia aparecer na porta da casa dele e...

- Sandy, isso não é um filme romântico. – Jared a interrompeu, sorrindo de uma maneira quebrada, que se Sandy visse com seus próprios olhos diria que é um sorriso totalmente não-Jared.

- Ele te ama, Jared. – Sandy disse por nenhum motivo em especial, e Jared sabia que ela estava tentando ajudar, mas isso não melhorava nada as coisas, só piorava. Até porque Jensen nunca disse que o amava com todas as letras, não que fizesse diferença na época ou agora. E Jared não devia duvidar disso porque se Jensen não o amasse não teria passado por tudo aquilo só para ter um pouco de Jared, mas agora... Agora tudo parecia tão confuso e complicado. Jared sabia que tinha feito coisas erradas demais, sabia que tinha ferrado com tudo, mas ele estava num maldito aeroporto implorando de joelhos (literalmente) por perdão e Jensen nem se importou em responder seus telefones após toda essa semana.

Mas não importava mais, não é?

Jared ficava pensando no que Jensen estava fazendo agora, no que ele estava pensando a respeito daquilo tudo, a respeito dos vídeos e das fotos e dos comentários das pessoas desconhecidas que só querem saber mais da vida deles, dos podres, os segredos.

Mas ele não conseguia evitar pensar. Duvidar, ter inseguranças. Talvez Jensen não o amasse mais, talvez Jared tivesse sido tão canalha e cretino com ele que todo o amor havia se evaporado.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. – Sandy o trouxe de volta dos seus pensamentos. – Não pense. O amor não desaparece do nada, Jared.

- E daí se ele me ama? Acha que é um consolo saber que ele me ama, mas prefere ficar longe de mim? – Jared devolveu a pergunta e dessa vez Sandy não respondeu nada. Se fosse outro dia ela teria dito a mesma coisa que Donna Ackles disse, para Jared ter paciência e esperar, dar tempo para Jensen pensar melhor nisso tudo.

Mas já se passou uma semana e Jared não havia recebido nem um mísero telefonema, nem que fosse pra dizer o quanto ele era um idiota, um estúpido e um filho da puta. Nem isso. Nada.

E essa espera estava matando Jared.

- Eu tenho que ir, Sandy.

- Espera, Jared...!

Jared desligou o celular antes que Sandy pudesse terminar de falar e o jogou no sofá, respirando fundo e apoiando sua mão em Harley que a todo instante ficou olhando para ele curiosamente. Jared sorriu para seu cachorro, fazendo um carinho rápido em Harley antes de fechar os olhos e encostar a cabeça no apoio do sofá.

- O que será que ele está fazendo? – Perguntou pra ninguém em especial, e só recebeu como resposta o latido de Harley. Era melhor não pensar no que Jensen estaria fazendo agora, era melhor não pensar em Jensen.

Mas Jared simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

———

**I never loved someone**

**The way that I love you**

———

Estava quente ali. Passar tanto tempo em Vancouver o fez se acostumar com o tempo frio de lá, e ele quase havia se esquecido do calor que fazia ali no Texas. Mas não estava incomodado com isso, pelo contrário, o ambiente e tudo ali era tão familiar e era tão bom estar em casa que Jensen tinha vontade de ficar ali pro resto da sua vida e nunca mais sair de Dallas. Se fosse em outra época ele estaria feliz por estar ali, com seus parentes e amigos antigos que ele raramente via por trabalhar tanto, mas agora tudo era diferente.

Jared ligou tantas vezes na última semana que Jensen quase pensou em desistir e atender logo de uma vez, ouvir as desculpas de Jared mais uma vez e as explicações que ele tinha para dar, ou simplesmente ouvir a _voz_ de Jared. Eles nunca passaram tanto tempo sem se falarem, claro que às vezes eles viajavam e ficavam sem se ver por um bom tempo, mas eles sempre mantinham contato por telefone e mensagens, portanto uma semana sem sequer ouvir a voz de Jared estava quase matando Jensen, ele não tinha noção do quanto Jared fazia falta até agora, e ele sabia que deveria parar de pensar em Jared e tentar seguir com a sua vida, mas não conseguia.

Ninguém ali comentou sobre o porque de Jensen vir para Dallas tão cedo, ainda mais em uma época que ele estaria gravando, e ele estava agradecido por isso. Ninguém comentou também sobre o que as pessoas estavam falando a respeito da relação de Jared e Jensen, e Jensen estava agradecido por isso também. Ele se perguntava o que Jared achava disso tudo.

Ele ficou todos os dias, cada minuto dessa semana, pensando nas coisas que Jared disse naquele aeroporto para ele, em como Jared parecia desesperado e parecia seu Jared de novo, aquele Jared que Jensen sempre amou.

Ele tentava pensar que Danneel não era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, mas a certeza nunca vinha. Quando ele parou para pensar melhor, se lembrou que Danneel nunca falou muito bem de Jared, nunca pareceu estar à vontade com ele por perto, mas será que... Será que ela o havia feito fazer tudo aquilo, ou parte daquilo tudo, o havia chantageado?

Jensen ficava enojado só de pensar na possibilidade, e mais ele pensava nisso, mais não parecia impossível de acontecer. Ela ligou para ele também, mas Jensen não sentiu a mínima vontade de atender os telefonemas.

Jensen achou que ia sentir alivio quando Jared desistisse e parasse de ligar para cá, mas o que ele sentiu quando não recebeu mais os telefonemas foi mais um sentimento de perda. Ele se perguntava se Jared tinha desistido dele, desistido de tentar.

- Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso... – A voz da sua irmã o trouxe de volta a realidade e Jensen parou de observar a rua mal movimentada para observar Mackenzie, que estava ao seu lado olhando para a mesma direção em que Jensen estivera olhando até ela chegar. – Mas eu não agüento mais ver você assim e não dá pra fingir que está tudo normal, Jen.

Jensen respirou fundo e não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar.

- Faz uma semana que o Jared está te ligando feito um louco, e ele parece que quer muito falar com você e... Não me diz que aquilo no aeroporto foi uma alucinação, que não é exatamente o que todo mundo está pensando.

- 'Kenzie, por favor...

- Não, Jen, _não._ – Ela tocou seu braço com firmeza, o forçando a olhar para ela. – Você veio pra cá de repente, deixou pra trás seu trabalho e suas responsabilidades e... Eu fico me perguntando o que é que aconteceu de tão horrível pra você tomar uma decisão tão precipitada e drástica dessas.

- Você não entende. – Jensen disse, tentando dar o assunto por encerrado.

- Ele se declarou? Ele disse que gostava de você? Vocês se beijaram e daí você pirou e resolveu ficar o mais longe possível dele? – Mackenzie perguntou, a voz cheia de esperança, esperança que Jensen parasse de bancar o durão e falasse logo o que estava escondendo durante toda essa semana.

Jensen riu quando 'Kenzie sugeriu uma coisa dessas. Se fosse tão simples assim...

- Porque se foi isso você é um idiota, Jensen Ackles. Tudo bem que se fosse pra um irmão meu resolver jogar no outro time eu apostaria todo meu dinheiro no Josh, mas você e o Jared... Cara, você e ele tem uma coisa que chega a dar inveja! – Mackenzie sorriu sonhadoramente, suspirando como se estivesse se lembrando de algo poeticamente bonito ou qualquer porcaria assim. Jensen teve que sorrir para ela, sorrir sinceramente pela primeira vez em dias.

Mackenzie tornou a o olhar com firmeza.

- Eu vi o vídeo. Deus abençoe os celulares... Tudo bem que agora meio mundo já deve ter visto o vídeo e isso não é uma coisa legal, mas... Ah, você entendeu. – Jensen riu, tornando a olhar para a rua. 'Kenzie andava vendo muitos filmes românticos ultimamente. – Ele se ajoelhou! Cara, ele estava _chorando!_ Juro que eu senti vontade de ligar pra ele e dizer: _"Hey Jared, você tem 100% de certeza que está apaixonado pelo Ackles certo?"._

- Ah, meu Deus, 'Kenzie! – Jensen a reprimiu, mas estava sorrindo. Ele tentou ignorar a sensação que sentiu quando 'Kenzie citou a palavra "apaixonado", tentou ignorar a imagem de Jared de joelhos dizendo que o amava.

Ele suspirou, mordendo de nervosismo o lábio inferior. Ele entendia que 'Kenzie queria ajudá-lo, mas ela não entendia.

- É complicado, é...

- Como é complicado? Meu Deus, Jensen Ackles, às vezes você é tão teimoso que me dá nos nervos! – 'Kenzie parecia estar se estressando de verdade agora. – Ele fez uma burrada, provavelmente, mas ele obviamente se arrependeu! Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá, mas de duas uma... Você está infeliz aqui, ele provavelmente está infeliz lá... Vocês se amam, vocês se querem, e você devia ir logo pra droga do Canadá pedir ele em casamento!

- 'Kenzie...

- Sem "Kenzie" pra cima de mim. Você tem a benção da família, se fosse pro papai e a mamãe e o Josh e eu escolhermos um macho pra você, provavelmente seria Jared Padalecki. Agora dá pra você criar juízo e ir atrás do seu homem?!

Jensen abriu a boca, sentindo a necessidade de retrucar alguma coisa ao seu favor, mas não tinha um argumento plausível contra aquilo. Mackenzie estava certa, aquela distância não ia levar a nada e por mais que o lado racional de Jensen achasse uma boa ideia manter a distância de Jared, era seu outro lado que falava mais alto e estava dizendo que ele seria um idiota se continuasse a ignorar Jared assim.

Jensen fechou a boca, sorrindo para Kenzie que ainda tinha aquela pose determinada.

- Caiu a ficha ou eu vou precisar fazer uma lista de prós?

- Você tem uma lista?

- Talvez. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje, 'Kenzie?

Kenzie fingiu pensar a respeito.

- Não, mas está estampado na sua testa. – Ela finalmente falou, e Jensen sorriu mais ainda antes de abraçar a irmã caçula. Então ele a soltou, pedindo para que ela, por favor, ligasse para o aeroporto para saber quando o vôo para Vancouver sairia. Quanto a isso Kenzie não reclamou, e Jensen foi arrumar suas coisas. Quando estivesse no avião ele poderia pensar melhor no que ia dizer quando visse Jared novamente.

———

**Just when I think I've taken more than would a fool**

**I start falling back in love with you**

———

- Cara, você não pode ficar aí pro resto da sua vida! – Chad praticamente gritou, abrindo as janelas e deixando o sol entrar. Jared estava tão "animado" ontem à noite que ele tinha caído no sono no próprio sofá usando como cobertor um Harley e uma Sadie, e só por isso agora ele estava com uma dor terrível no pescoço.

Chad havia chegado essa manhã para checar se Jared não tinha cortado os pulsos. Já chegou entrando fazendo um discurso do porque sair daquela casa e ir atrás de alguém pra transar iria fazer um ótimo bem em esquecer o rostinho bonito do Ackles, e é claro que essa é a maneira mais prática que Chad conhecia de melhorar tudo, e é claro que Jared não iria ouvir esse conselho porque ele ainda tem bom senso.

E também porque ele provavelmente acabaria dizendo o nome de Jensen enquanto estivesse se pegando com outra pessoa, isso se ele não ficasse pensando que a coisa era mil vezes melhor com Jensen e pronto, teríamos um Jared totalmente não a fim de sexo com estranhos.

- Me deixa em paz! – Jared resmungou, afundando o rosto em uma das almofadas.

- Nãnanina_não_, cara! – Chad respondeu, puxando a almofada do alcance de Jared e a batendo na cabeça do moreno só porque era divertido, até Jared retrucar algo parecido com um palavrão e se sentar no sofá, se dando por vencido. – Pelo menos vai tomar um banho, cara, você está péssimo. Olha, eu comprei donuts, então toma um banho e come alguma coisa porque morrer de fome não deve ser uma morte legal, mano.

Jared continuou resmungando algo ininteligível enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado tentando deixá-lo apresentável. Ele concluiu que a melhor coisa que tinha para fazer agora era ouvir Chad.

- Depois a gente pode jogar videogame e só porque eu sou um amigo muito legal, eu posso até te deixar ganhar uma ou outra pra você não se sentir tão perdedor.

Jared apenas sorriu amarelo para Chad e se levantou. Ele geralmente acordava com o maior bom humor do mundo, mas nessa última semana o mundo podia se explodir que Jared ficaria mais do que feliz em se sentar e assistir.

- Isso, bom garoto. – Chad disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jared. Jared não disse nada, fez seu caminho até o banheiro onde ele ficou um bom tempo para escovar os dentes e criar coragem para sair do chuveiro. Quando terminou, estava se sentindo parcialmente melhor, pelo menos ver que sua aparência estava mais apresentável o fazia se sentir bem. Ele se trocou, colocando um jeans antigo que era seu preferido e uma daquelas camisas cor-de-rosa, mas quando a estava vestindo Jared se lembrou que Jensen costumava zoá-lo por sua mania em escolher cor-de-rosa pra todo tipo de ocasião, e Jared se lembrou que Jensen sempre usava roupas com cores mais escuras e ele sempre parecia ter mais classe e...

"_Droga", _lembrar-se de Jensen estava fazendo Jared querer afundar o rosto no travesseiro e se asfixiar. Porque lembrar-se de Jensen fazia Jared ter vontade de chorar feito uma pré-adolescente que acabava de levar um fora do namorado perfeito.

Ele tentou ignorar esses pensamentos. Ele tentou ignorar a sensação de dor que sentia ao pensar em Jensen, e se vestiu e foi até a cozinha onde Chad estava tentando usar a maldita máquina de fazer café.

- Essa porcaria não funciona. – Ele comentou, se preparando para socar a máquina como se violência fosse a solução pra tudo.

- Você que é burro demais. – Jared disse, sorrindo de leve e indo ele mesmo fazer o café. _"Droga de novo", _café o fazia se lembrar de Jensen também, porque Jensen é praticamente viciado em café e...

- O que foi? – Chad perguntou, já que Jared estava encarando a máquina de café fazia uns bons minutos. – Jared?

- Eu não posso fazer mais isso. – Jared disse com um suspiro de cansaço.

- Ah não... A gente já superou a fase emo, não retroceda agora!

- Não é isso, é que... – Jared olhou para Chad. – E se eu for pra Dallas?

- Cara, era o que eu estava dizendo pra você fazer faz dias! – Chad exclamou, visivelmente indignado.

- Mas, e se... – Jared já estava começando com as duvidas quando o som da campainha o interrompeu. Ambos olharam para a direção que levava até a porta, e Chad murmurou um _"faz o café, eu atendo",_ e sumiu de vista enquanto Jared fazia o café. Jared ficou um bom tempo ali quieto pensando em milhares de coisas. E se ele fosse pra Dallas? Será que Jensen o atenderia? E será que...

Não importava, ele não podia ficar ali se remoendo pro resto da vida. Se Jensen não ia atender seus telefonemas, ia ser mais difícil fechar a porta na sua cara.

- Chad, dane-se, eu vou pra Dallas! – Jared exclamou com determinação e quando estava se virando, provavelmente preparado para telefonar para o aeroporto para saber qual o próximo vôo para Dallas, foi que Chad apareceu com o visitante.

- Você provavelmente não vai precisar ir pra lá. – Chad disse simplesmente, indo até a mesa para pegar um dos donuts, enquanto o queixo de Jared ia parar no chão e ele começava a sentir que ia ter uma parada cardíaca ou respiratória.

Jensen estava ali na casa dele. Jensen estava ali em Vancouver, e isso definitivamente não era uma alucinação da parte de Jared. Ele estava ali, com as mãos no bolso do jeans observando Jared e sorrindo de uma maneira quase receosa, como se ele não fosse bem-vindo ou algo assim, e Jared sentiu que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ele não podia ter enlouquecido e começado a alucinar com Jensen.

- Bem, vocês provavelmente tem muito o que conversar. – Chad disse, mordendo um dos donuts. – Então eu vou cair fora. Me conta as novidades depois, JT!

Ele passou perto de Jensen.

- Ah, bom te ver, Jenny.

- _Jensen._ – Jensen corrigiu automaticamente, mas o vermelho que surgiu de leve nas bochechas sardentas do loiro com certeza não foi automático, e Jared se lembrou que ele costumava chamar Jensen de "Jenny" enquanto eles estavam... Bem... _Mandando ver_ como um casal de coelhos.

- Que seja. – Chad respondeu, com pouco caso, pouco antes de sumir de vista e sair da casa.

Jared quase sentiu vontade de chamar Chad para ficar ali com eles, porque quando o seu amigo saiu dali o clima ficou estranhamente mais desconfortável do que já estava e nos minutos seguintes tudo o que Jared e Jensen fizeram foi olharem um para o outro e não dizerem absolutamente nada.

- Você... Ahm... – Jared começou a dizer, apontando para a caixinha de donuts. – Quer um?

- Não, valeu. – Jensen respondeu, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua e Jared sentiu sua garganta secar quando ele viu Jensen fazer aquilo. Ele sabia que não era proposital, era uma mania sexy e torturante que Jensen tinha fazia tempo.

- Quer... Hum... Café ou alguma coisa? Eu acho que eu tenho uma cerveja aqui ou se você preferir... – Jared já estava indo na direção da geladeira, sentindo suas mãos tremerem, quando Jensen o impediu tocando a mão de Jared com a dele. Jared parou no ato, sentindo o coração disparar por causa do toque que ele não sentia há dias, e Jensen deve ter percebido o que tinha feito porque tão logo ele tocou Jared, ele havia se afastado.

E isso é errado, completamente errado. Porque antes essas coisas eram naturais, mas agora? Agora era diferente, e não deveria ser.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen disse, numa voz calma, e Jared sorriu com todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo e encostou seu corpo no balcão da cozinha porque ele tinha certeza que se ficasse em pé sem apoio algum suas pernas cederiam.

Os dois mergulharam em mais um silêncio constrangedor e desconfortável. Ele não sabia o que esperar daquilo, mas era um bom sinal Jensen estar ali, não é? E só por ver Jensen, Jared já ficava feliz.

Passou-se mais algum tempo até que Jared começasse a rir, e passasse a mão pela nuca. Isso surpreendeu Jensen de inicio, mas depois ele acabou se juntando com Jared na risada.

- Cara, isso é tão... Tão estranho... – Jared comentou, sorrindo para Jensen, que sorriu de volta.

- É... – Jensen concordou, abaixando o olhar e mantendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Eu liguei pra você. – Jared disse após uma longa pausa. – Você podia ter ligado, sabe? Ao invés de vir aqui... Quer dizer, é bom que você esteja aqui, mas... Mas daí você gastou dinheiro com passagem e...

- Eu tinha que voltar de qualquer jeito. – Jensen o interrompeu e Jared agradeceu por isso, porque quando ele está ansioso tem a tendência de falar idiotices das quais ele sempre se arrependia depois. – Foi estúpido ir embora daquele jeito, e semana que vem a gente começa a gravar, então...

- Você... – Jared tinha certeza que teria uma parada cardíaca a qualquer segundo, se seu coração continuasse a bater com aquela rapidez. – Isso quer dizer que você vai voltar pra Supernatural?

- Aham. – Jensen concordou, olhando Jared. Jared sorriu mais ainda, deixando claro que aquilo era bom, _bom demais,_ sem precisar dizer nada. Ele tinha medo de abrir a boca e começar a dizer coisas estúpidas e estragar o momento que já estava esquisito. – Então todo mundo sabe?

Jensen não precisava ser mais especifico, Jared sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando. Da sua declaração desesperada no meio do aeroporto que fez todo mundo deduzir coisas a respeito deles.

- Provavelmente sim.

- _Maravilhoso._ – Jensen disse, com ironia.

- Me desculpa.

- Você não precisa se desculpar...

- Não, eu... Foi estúpido fazer aquilo no aeroporto, no meio do aeroporto. Eu devia ter pensado que isso afetaria você, é só... Eu estava desesperado e...

- Tudo bem. – Jensen o interrompeu, a voz tão calma que chegava a assustar, querendo assegurar Jared que estava tudo bem mesmo. – Eu não me importo.

- Não?

- Não vai ser fácil, agora que todo mundo sabe e quer saber mais a respeito, mas... Esconder não é uma coisa muito saudável mesmo. – Jensen olhou para o lado. Jared não disse mais nada, e eles ficaram assim pelos próximos segundos. – Seus pais, o que eles acham...?

- Minha mãe acha o máximo, e disse que sempre suspeitou. – Jared disse, sorrindo. Era verdade, sua mãe disse que ficou chateada quando ele terminou com Sandy, mas que parte dela sempre suspeito que pra dois caras heterossexuais Jensen e Jared se abraçam demais, e isso fazia Jared se sentir um idiota porque ele ficou um bom tempo sem desconfiar de nada, até a ficha cair e ele se tocar que estava apaixonado por Jensen. Jared suspeitava que a aceitação por parte da sua família tinha sido tão fácil assim porque se tratava de Jensen. – E a sua família?

Jensen sorriu, como se achasse algo engraçado naquilo tudo.

- Eles não se importam. Pra falar a verdade se não fosse pela 'Kenzie eu ainda estaria lá em Dallas.

- Ah...

- Eu teria resolvido vir pra cá por conta própria alguma hora, mas se não fosse por ela ia demorar bem mais tempo.

- E... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando pra qualquer canto menos Jensen. – E o que isso... Quer dizer, você está aqui, mas...

- Eu amo você, Jared. – Jensen disse tão de repente que Jared começou a tossir excessivamente e se engasgar com a própria saliva, de tudo o que ele esperava ouvir agora essa _não_ era uma das alternativas. Jensen se aproximou dele dando tapinhas nas costas de Jared para o moreno parar de tossir e só quando ele estava sem fôlego, com o rosto avermelhado e Jensen tão perto dele, foi que Jared recobrou o controle.

- Você _o que?_ – Ele perguntou com a voz fraca, com medo de ter ouvido errado. Mas o sorriso de Jensen não enganava, e era o sorriso mais sincero que Jared via nos lábios de Jensen nos últimos dias, e isso fazia o moreno sentir algo dentro do seu peito palpitar.

- Eu amo você. – Jensen disse numa voz mais baixa. Os tapinhas nas costas tinham se tornado carinhos, Jensen passava a mão pelas costas de Jared de leve enquanto a outra estava apoiada no ombro do moreno, e o carinho soava tão familiar que Jared quase sentiu vontade de chorar feito uma garota.

Ele sentia a vontade insana de abraçar Jensen e nunca mais deixá-lo ir embora.

- Eu não sei aonde isso vai dar, eu não sei se vai dar certo, mas eu quero tentar de novo. – Jensen continuou a dizer, olhando para o cabelo castanho de Jared e Jared entendia porque ele não mantinha contato visual, quando era hora de falar sobre o que está sentindo Jensen simplesmente bancava um Dean da vida. – Quem sabe se a gente recomeçar certo dessa vez, a gente não...

Jensen não teve tempo de terminar a falar porque ele foi interrompido pelos lábios de Jared pressionados contra os seus, e como Jensen estava com a boca aberta prestes a falar um monte de coisas que não eram mais necessárias após o _"Eu amo você",_ Jared aproveitou a oportunidade para invadir a boca do loiro com a língua e iniciar um beijo intenso. Ele segurou o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos e foi aprofundando o beijo, sentindo as mãos de Jensen poucos segundos depois na sua cintura e o corpo do ator mais velho relaxar contra o seu.

Ele queria fazer isso há dias. Ele queria sentir Jensen novamente, ouvir a voz de Jensen e só olhar para Jensen há dias, e a falta que ele sentia de beijar Jensen era tanta que se Jared não precisasse de ar ele teria continuado a beijá-lo até não poder mais.

Quando eles quebraram o beijo, já ambos sem fôlego, Jared ainda mantinha suas mãos no rosto de Jensen e Jensen tinha agora as mãos por cima das mãos de Jared, segurando-as com firmeza. Eles encostaram a testa uma na outra e ficaram ali por um bom tempo apenas recobrando a respiração.

- Você não tem noção do quanto eu achei que isso fosse impossível de acontecer. – Jared sussurrou após um tempo, fazendo Jensen olhá-lo com curiosidade. – Eu achei que tinha perdido você pra sempre, Jen, eu achei que...

Ele não continuou a falar, beijou Jensen novamente, só que um beijo rápido.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Ele sussurrou, beijando Jensen de novo e de novo, até que Jensen estivesse sorrindo achando aquilo engraçado, mas por dentro ele estava sentindo vontade de rir de felicidade a cada vez que Jared dizia aquilo, e ele estava pouco se lixando se isso o fazia soar como uma garota. – Eu te amo tanto, tanto, _tanto!_

Jared pressionou Jensen contra o balcão da cozinha e dessa vez os beijos rápidos tomaram outro rumo, até que Jensen estivesse bagunçando todo o cabelo de Jared e Jared pressionasse seu corpo cada vez mais contra o corpo do loiro, como se o contato nunca fosse suficiente. E eles devoravam a boca um do outro, e não faziam questão de parar.

- As fotos... – Jared se lembrou de repente, a boca roçando contra a boca de Jensen. Jensen demorou um tempo para abrir os olhos e se lembrar do que Jared estava dizendo. – E se a Danneel liberar as fotos...?

- Foda-se. – Jensen disse, e ele estava sendo sincero. – Não é como se todo mundo já não desconfiasse, as fotos só dariam a certeza e ela vai se sentir satisfeita por algum tempo até se tocar que isso não mudou nada entre nós.

Enquanto dizia isso Jensen ia puxando a camisa de Jared, e Jared apenas levantou os braços para ajudá-lo a tirar a camisa cor-de-rosa. Ele estava se preparando para dizer algo a respeito disso quando Jensen o interrompeu, olhando pra camisa com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você só tem rosa no seu guarda-roupa? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado. Jared riu, riu com vontade puxando Jensen pela cintura de uma maneira quase possessiva.

- Ah, você gosta que eu sei. – Ele murmurou, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Jensen e arrancando um gemido do loiro que deixou a camisa cair no chão e beijou Jared mais uma vez.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava. – Jensen murmurou entre o beijo, e Jared apenas sorriu. Ele não disse mais nada porque logo ele estava ocupado fazendo outra coisa. Ele não sabia o que seria dali pra frente, mas ele sabia que nem a pior coisa que acontecesse agora seria pior do que essa ultima semana e o que Jared sentiu quando começou a pensar que havia perdido Jensen de vez.

Não importava o que acontecesse, eles teriam um ao outro e era isso o que importava, o resto podia se explodir desde que Jared tivesse Jensen ao seu lado.

E ele tinha, e Jensen o tinha também e isso era mais do que suficiente para eles.

* * *

.

.

_¹Eu continuo me apaixonando por você_

_E me desinteressando de você_

_.  
_

_²Nunca amei ninguém_

_Do jeito que amo você_

_.  
_

_³Quando começo a pensar que tirei mais do que perdi_

_Começo a me apaixonar de novo por você_

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: **Olá queridos... Eu tenho certeza que não respondi as reviews do último capítulo, minha memória é tão boa que eu não lembro qual foi a última review que eu respondi e esse lance novo do cismou que não quer facilitar a minha vida ¬¬' De qualquer forma, eu estou aqui agradecendo de coração por todos os que deixaram review pra mim ao longo da fanfic, queria agradecer todo o apoio e dizer que esse tipo de coisa é muito importante pra mim, de verdade. Me desculpem a quem eu não respondi a review, não é que eu não me importe, é que o tempo anda corrido, mas eu só quero que fique claro que eu leio todinhas e vocês sempre melhoram meus dias com elas! Muito obrigado a todos, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do final da fanfic :D

Eu queria mandar um obrigado especial pra **EmptySpaces** que me propôs o desafio de fazer essa fanfic, sem ela 'Erros' nunca teria existido. Pra vocês que estão curiosos, o desafio era fazer o Jensen sofrer pra caramba, sofrer _muito mesmo_ e, se não bastasse, o Jared teria que ser o causador do sofrimento. Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido ir bem, Empty, e espero que você e todo mundo tenha gostado de 'Erros', eu particularmente gostei de escrevê-la (o que é hilário já que eu detesto ver o Jensen e o Jared sofrerem tanto! :D).

Eu fiz a trilha sonora da fanfic, e você encontra ela no meu LiveJournal: (http : // efsdartmoor . livejournal . com / 2134 . html )* . **Anyway...** Um feliz dia das mães para as mamães :D e até a próxima fanfic! Muito obrigada, pessoal! ;*

___

_*Só tirar os espaços do que tá em parênteses, ou acessar o LiveJournal pelo meu perfil ;P  
_


End file.
